


A “Sociopath”'s Touch

by FandomMami01



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Hook-Up, Inspired by The Vampire Diaries, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Romantic Friendship, Serial Killers, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 46,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomMami01/pseuds/FandomMami01
Summary: Your hand enveloped his, and you swallowed. You looked down, anticipating his answer. You knew it was somewhat strange to come on to someone you just met, but it was like Caroline had said. Hot bad boy, then sex. Besides, you needed to put yourself out there if you wanted to find someone you had a connection with. You bit your lip, getting nervous by the minute. You shyly looked up to see his eyes were a shade darker, staring at you. Your heart pounded faster, and you smiled innocently. “If you want, that is.”“Why wait? Why not right now, (Y/N)?” Your name had rolled off his tongue so beautifully, and it was music to your ears. You pulled your hand away from him, smiling as he bit his lip and cocked his head at you. You sighed, cursing to yourself.You hadn't known what got into you, but as soon as his blue eyes had met yours, you were in a world full of trouble. Hooking up with Kai would come to be one of the worst mistake of your life.***A good love story, plus some smut between you and Kai. How will it end?
Relationships: Malachai "Kai" Parker/Original Character(s), Malachai "Kai" Parker/Original Female Character(s), Malachai "Kai" Parker/You
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63





	1. First Touch

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my fan-fictions, consider supporting me on patreon! Or maybe just promote it! Not to burden any of you, but I am currently in a troubling living situation where I'm living out of motels with my siblings and mother. If you guys could help support me, that would be amazing!! If not, I completely understand and hope you all enjoy my fanfiction as a non-tier patron, or an AO3 user nevertheless!  
> 
> 
> [Become a Patron!](https://www.patreon.com/bePatron?u=45475129)

You chuckled as Elena and Caroline complained about their boy problems. Caroline raised an eyebrow, “Oh, come on (Y/N). As if you have no boys making your head dizzy with their good looks.”

Elena giggled, lightly scolding her best friend. “Caroline.”

“I actually don’t. I mean, there are cute boys here and there, but I’ve never really felt a connection. You know what I mean?”

Elena smiled understandingly, “I totally get it. That’s kind of the reason I broke up with one of my first boyfriends, Matt. I mean, we were best friends and all, but there was never really passion.”

Caroline chuckled sarcastically. “Okay then. What about sex? Ever had sex before?”

Elena raised an eyebrow at the blonde, “Caroline!”

“What?” Her mouth gaped dramatically, offended to be scolded by Elena as your cheeks slightly reddened. You had only gotten to know each other since the first semester of college, and even then it was mostly for studying. So, you guys never had talked so openly about this subject yet.

“Well, I’ve done certain things before, but never really gone all the way. I just never really felt I should.”

“But-”

Elena dismissed Caroline, with a smile, “It’s completely understandable. I mean, we’re still young. A lot of first times happen in college, anyways.”

“More like highschool.”

“Care-”

“No, she’s right, Elena. I just need to get out there, and live a little.”

Caroline smirked at Elena. She rolled her eyes at the other girl. “But still, your first time should be more special than some college fling. It needs to be someone you really trust.”

The blonde’s smirk widened, “Or it could be like a hot smutty drama where you find some hot bad boy and just have sex.”

The brunette smirked back, “You mean like you did with Klaus?”

Caroline scowled, and you gasped, chuckling. “Ooh, he sounds hot.”

The blonde rolled her eyes, “That’s not the way it happened, and he wasn’t my first time.”

“No, you’re right.” It was Elena’s turn to be smug, “You just happened to wander into the woods and snuggle up against a tree with him.”

You shook her head at their small, playful argument, and interceded just as Caroline narrowed her eyes to deliver another blow, “Well, I need to get back to my dorm. I have the morning shift at the Whitmore bar tomorrow.” 

Elena got up, walking me to the door as she helped me put my books in my bag. “I thought Liv usually worked the shift tomorrow.”

“Yeah, but she asked me to cover for her while she goes on a date or something.” It seemed the brunette suddenly remembered something and nodded. 

“Oh, right.”

You walked down the hall towards your dorm, slinging your bag over your shoulder. You dropped the bag on the floor and closed the door to your bedroom, exhausted. As soon as your body hit the bed, you fell asleep.

* * * * * * * *

Your hand wiped across the bar with a rag. Your shoulder length (H/C) hair was wrapped up in a bun, tiny strands falling in front of my face. You heard the door open as another customer walked in. You put the rag away quickly, smiling as they walked up to the bar and taking a seat. For some reason you hesitated to speak, a small blush creeping against your face. His eyes were so blue, and his hair was dark brown. He emitted a punk vibe, very bad boy. Your mind thought about last night, bad boys, kissing, and…

You shook the thought away, “Hey, how could I help you?”

“Huh. You’re not Olivia.” His pink lips frowned, his eyes examining you. “Where is she?”

Your composure faltered. You felt like you should’ve known he was here for another girl, “She has a boyfriend.”

His face made one of disgust, “Ew! No, what the fuck? It’s not like that.” He scowled at the idea. You could tell he was starting to get annoyed. You felt a little hesitant still, but you were persistent.

“Oh.” Your lips formed into a small smile, “What’s it like then?” You rested her elbows on the counter, leaning close to him.

“Well, aren’t you a nosy girl?” He raised an eyebrow, looking you up and down, “We’re related, and I kind of wanna kill her.”

You laughed, “Yeah, I feel that.”

The cute stranger looked shocked, “What?”

“Well, I always hated my family growing up. Especially my dad. I always had to follow his rules, it was like…”

“Being held prisoner.” His eyebrows scrunched up, almost as if confused to relate to some stranger.

“Exactly! And if you do one thing wrong, or just be yourself for once, it’s like you’re a-”

“An abomination.” His eyes looked into yours, your fingertips unconsciously grazing each other. You swallowed, his eyes were captivating and so charming, but you straightened up and cleared your throat.

“That’s kind of why I’m here. College was my only way out.” You looked down, not wanting to think about your manipulative family. “They always thought I would never make it.”

“What assholes.” He played with the rings on his hand. “You should get rid of them.”

You smirked, “Well, I already did. I learned that doing what they expect from you, is just another way of letting them win, and keeping them in your mind. By moving on, and just forgetting about them completely, they don’t win. They think about you, they worry about you. You don’t. That’s the real revenge, in my opinion.” He looked at you, almost speechless. You looked away, biting your lip. You heard the door open.

“Could I help you guys?” You looked to the others who had walked into the bar. They waved you off as they got some textbooks out, and you nodded. You looked back to the cute boy who was still examining you.

“I didn’t get your name.” You placed a hair behind your ear, nervous to be so forward. You usually didn’t approach a lot of people, even Elena and Caroline had approached you first.

“It’s Kai. I’m assuming your name matches the one on your name tag?” 

“Pretty much. So, Kai, you gonna wait here my whole shift for Liv? Or maybe for something else?” Your hand enveloped his, and you swallowed. You looked down, anticipating his answer. You knew it was somewhat strange to come on to someone you just met, but it was like Caroline had said. Hot bad boy, then sex. Besides, you needed to put yourself out there if you wanted to find someone you had a connection with. You bit your lip, getting nervous by the minute. You shyly looked up to see his eyes were a shade darker, staring at you. Your heart pounded faster, and you smiled innocently. “If you want, that is.”

“Why wait? Why not right now, (Y/N)?” Your name had rolled off his tongue so beautifully, and it was music to your ears. You pulled your hand away from him, smiling as he bit his lip and cocked his head at you. You decided to answer his question as you walked over to the only other people in the cafe.

“Hey, I’m gonna close up for a bit since it seems to be slow. So if you guys could go, that’d be great…” The couple nodded, grabbing their things. As soon as the door closed behind them, you tensed up as you could feel him approach behind you. He grabbed your arm, turning you around roughly. You could feel certain feelings stir in your body as he trapped you against the armrest of the couch. 

“Hi.” You felt stupid as that’s the only thing you felt you could say, but he just smirked at you.

*SPICY SHIT, JUST SKIP IF YOU DONT WANT IT, SKIP :D*

“Hey there.” Kai leaned in, pressing his lips against you. You wrapped your arms around his neck, kissing him back. A million thoughts floated through you, wondering how this would end, how far would you go? Caroline was right. It was so easy for a boy to make you dizzy with his good looks. You pressed your body against him, kissing him with more fervor. One of his hands snaked around your waist as he bit your lip, making you slightly moan. He pulled away, looking at you surprised.

“You like that?” Your face felt hot as you nodded. His hand clenched around your thigh hard, and he lifted it up around his waist. He was being rough, yet you loved it. It made heat spread through your body, and you tugged lightly against his hair at the nape of his neck. He grinned down at you when he felt your tug at his hair, “There’s more where that came from, sweet cheeks.” 

He grabbed your thighs, lifting you as you wrapped your legs around his waist. You gasped as he threw you on the couch, then he climbed between your legs. You panted lightly as he kissed your neck roughly, nibbling and suckling. Your arms grabbed at his shoulder blades, and used your legs around his waist to push his pelvis against yours. You don’t know what came over you, but it’s like you were both desperate and an expert in what you were doing. He breathed in sharply, “Don’t tempt me, princess. You couldn’t take what I could give you.”

You kissed him suddenly, biting his lip harder than he had yours and pulled away smirking. “You sure I’m the one that can’t take it? Cause it sounds to me you’re a little scared.” 

He glared at you, and you felt as if you said the wrong thing at first. But when you felt his bulge press in between your legs roughly, you knew you had pushed him in the right direction. You moaned as he did it again, and he chuckled in your ear. “Sounds like you’re eager for more.”

You pressed up against him, “Aren’t you? It certainly feels like it, daddy.”

Kai froze against you. Neither of you expected that to come out of your mouth, especially you. You had seen it said in some fanfiction, but you never thought you would find it so attractive. Not enough to say it aloud during your might be first time, that is. ”Kai, I’m sorry. I-”

He looked at you, slightly licking his lips. “Say that again.”

You squeezed his shoulder, feeling tense. “Daddy?”

Kai chuckled darkly, “I like that. Say it again.” 

He grinded against you again, and you moaned it out again breathlessly. “Daddy, it feels really good when you do that.”

“Mm, yes. I really like it when you call me that, princess.” He groaned, scrambling to take off your shirt. You helped him, putting your arms over your head. He kissed your chest, suckling and leaving hickies as you whimpered below him. “Take off your bra. Now.” 

You scrambled to sit up, unhooking your garnet bra quickly. As soon as you took it off, he pressed his hand against your throat and kissed up and down your breasts. “Oh god. I need you right now.”

“Not so fast.” He kissed down your chest, down your stomach slowly and teasingly. “I want to have my way with you.” 

Your breath hitched as he unbuttoned your jeans. You lifted your hips, and he took them off all the way. You felt embarrassed at first, realising you had your black boyshorts on, but when you saw the way Kai had already started taking them off you, you didn’t care as much anymore. You felt sexy, unstoppable. You wanted him to dominate you.

His lips met your heat unexpectedly and you squeaked, “Kai! Oh fuck..”

He pulled away and you whined. He shook his head at you with a grin, “That’s not my name.” 

You could feel his breath on your wetness, and it only made you wetter. He gave your lips one long lick, and you moaned. “Say it, babygirl. Or daddy won’t give you his special treatment.” He teased you again, nibbling on your clit softly as you whimpered loudly.

“Daddy, please. I don’t want you to stop.” You looked down at his devilish blue eyes, panting at all the sexual tension. “Please. Keep going.”

You bit your lip, seeing as he just stared at you, breathing hard on your pussy. He chuckled darkly right before his tongue delved inside you. Your legs clenched around his head, and your hand tugged on his hair harder, trying desperately to pull him in deeper. “Oh fuck! Daddy!”

Kai’s hands went to finger you, starting with his index finger, as his tongue moved to your clit. “Is this your first time?” His voice was muffled as he suckled on your juices, but you could barely make out what he was saying when your head was filled with such euphoria. As he spoke dirty to you, your moans only grew louder. “You’re daddy’s girl, princess. All mine.”

“Yes. Yes, I’m all yours! Don’t stop, please don’t stop.” Your hips buck against his lips and finger, desperate to achieve climax. “Never stop”

You could hear his snickers as he inserted another two fingers into you, delving deep inside you as you writhed against him. He went slow, tantalizing you with his fingers, in so deep, then pulling them out slowly. “Oh my god. Stop being a tease.” You looked up at him, begging for him to help you over the edge instead of tipping you over it.

“Oh? You want me to stop being a tease?” You nodded as he looked down at you with a dark gleam in his eyes, and you whined again as he inserted his fingers as far as they could go. He pulled them out harshly and you gasped. “I’ll stop being a tease.”

You smiled, happy at the promise of climax. He inserted three fingers at once, being rough. You groaned as he added another finger, the mixture of pleasure and pain overwhelming you as he pounded away with his hand. As you yelped with each thrust, your eyes shut tight. Kai leaned over you, his other hand went to your throat and held you in place. “Open your eyes and look at your daddy.”

“Can I cum? Daddy, please?” You looked up at him, your mouth open in an neverending moan as you were on the brink of climax. 

“Not yet.” He grinned, shoving his thumb inside you as well. You bit down on your lip hard, enough to bleed, as your vagina stretched to fit his hand inside of you. 

“Fuck!” You gripped his triceps as he started to really fuck you with his hand. Your breasts jiggled up and down with each plunge his hand made into you. Your mind almost became numb as he squeezed your throat a little harder, and managed to keep you looking up at him. It was too much for you to bear. “Daddy, I can’t hold it any longer! Please, I really need to cum.”

“Not yet.” 

Despite his protests, you squealed, not being able to hold it any longer. “Kai!”

Your juices leaked out onto his arm as you moaned to a finish. You looked up at him with a dazed look in your eye, and a small smile. “That was delicious, daddy.”

Kai looked at you with a glare in his eye as he removed his hand carefully, “I didn’t say you could cum yet, did I?”

You froze, realizing he was very serious about that part. “I’m sorry, I just couldn’t hold it anymore, daddy.” You used his nickname, hoping it would ease his anger. You didn’t really know this guy, but you could tell he had the need to be in control.

“You need to be punished.” He sat up, and started unbuckling his pants. You bit your lip smiling, pressing your hand against his toned stomach through his shirt. You liked the promise of being in trouble, of being handled roughly. 

Kai threw his belt to the side, “I want you on your knees, now.” You grinned, eager to be please.

*SPICY SHIT OVER :D*

The door to the bar suddenly creaked open, and he looked like a deer in headlights as he looked to whoever opened the door. You suddenly felt naked, and you covered your chest, still laying against the couch so they couldn’t see you.

“Uh, who are you? What are you doing here?” You cursed as you heard Caroline’s voice, and you peaked your head over the couch in a way she couldn’t see your body.

“Caroline! You didn’t tell me you were gonna stop by today?” Kai sighed, sitting against the other side of the couch. You were surprised he wasn’t as embarrassed as you, but then again he wasn’t exactly naked.

Caroline’s face turned into a mixture of confusion and shock as she spoke, “I texted you I was gonna stop by to study, but when you didn’t reply, I wondered why… Now I know.” Her judgement was clear in her voice, but you could tell she was also impressed to some degree.

“Yeah, well. I guess we should get going then.” You looked to Kai, and he just shrugged as he gave you a smirk. 

Caroline nodded, “Uh huh.”

“Caroline?”

“Yeah?”

“Turn around.” You laughed, as she made an ‘oh’ with her mouth and quickly did as said. You didn’t look at Kai as you put your clothes on, feeling awkward, but some things were missing. You furrowed your brows, looking around the couches with only a bra and pants on. At this point, you forgot about the underwear, but you needed your shirt.

“Looking for this?” You looked to Kai. His shirt was in your hand, and you scowled.

“Dude, give it to me.” You reached for it, but he stood and held it above your head.

“That’s not what you called me earlier.” You reddened as you heard Caroline mutter something, and you groaned. You were usually well reserved, but he was just getting on your nerves.

“I’m warning you, I will seriously fuck you up right now if you don’t give me my shirt back.”

Kai grinned, “I’ll give it to you.” He held it out to you, smiling. You reached for it, and he swiped it away laughing. “If you say my name.”

“K-”

“Nope. Try again.” You practically growled, knowing what he wanted you to say.

“Give me the fucking shirt, daddy.” Kai laughed as you shoved the shirt on and walked away from him. “And lock the door behind you, asshole.”

“I got stuff to do anyway.” You rolled your eyes as you closed the door. You barely glanced at the blonde, still feeling a little flushed from your rendezvous. You kept walking, feeling annoyed with Caroline just silently trailing behind. You made your way to the dorms, walking up the stairs. “So, I guess you took what we talked about last night to heart then.”

You sighed, feeling defeated as you leaned against your door. “Kind of. I just wish I had a little more of an exciting life. What happened to me back there was random, but it made me feel like I was really… Not a prude?”

Caroline sighed, “Listen, I didn’t mean that you were a prude or anything. I just thought that-”

“That I was being a prude.” You smiled, uneasy. You were trying to be nice, but deep down you were annoyed.

“No! It’s just that, in my hometown, it was so normal for me and my friends to try new things. It was so boring, and we never really thought about the consequences. But now, all I wish is for things to be normal, and boring… I’m glad to have fun and excitement, but I also just wanna graduate college and live a normal life. You have that, and in a way, I’m kind of envious.” Caroline looked at you, almost as if pleading with you.

You smiled, “I get it. I mean, I don’t really-”

Her phone rang, and Caroline cringed. “Sorry, I really have to take this.” She turned, and you frowned. You heard her gasp.

“They went to do what?” She squealed, and you raised an eyebrow. You pretended not to listen, thinking about how they had told you their dorm roommate, Bonnie, was on vacation for a while. And now she was arguing with the person on the other end about bringing her back, how dangerous it was. These people were weird. She turned around to see you on your phone, not paying attention as you kept leaning against your door.

“I gotta go, but I’ll talk to you later, okay?” The blonde smiled, her eyes hopeful. You smiled tightly, feeling ignored but you couldn’t just turn her away.

“Yeah, sounds good.” You smiled, opening the door with your key. As you walked in, Caroline spoke.

“And get that guy’s number. He may be a jerk, but he’s definitely hot.” You chuckled, closing the door softly. You bit your lip, thinking about a certain hot jerk. It was barely three in the afternoon, and you had already done a lot. Well, someone more like it. But you didn’t even have sex. Well, you almost did, but a certain blonde had interfered. You felt accomplished, putting yourself out there had its rewards. 

* * * * * * * *

Kai grunted as he slammed the door to the college bar. He felt a little conflicted about meeting you, which was somewhat unusual. On one hand, you were a little shy but sexy, and very fun to spend time with. On the other, you were too much of a distraction. All your little habits, like biting your lip, or the way you had played with your hair. It was more of a nuisance really. Thinking about you was a nuisance, Kai had decided. He strolled through campus, annoyed. He had gotten so sidetracked, he had forgotten about Olivia. Your stupid lips, your stupid body, and the way you had writhed against him bare as you called him that one nickname. There was a primal instinct in him that wanted to make you his as you cried out for him, to make sure nobody else would touch you, and make sure you were always on your knees for him. If only that blonde hadn’t interceded, you would’ve been sucking him dry right now.

A blond headed girl derailed his thoughts, and he grinned. “Olivia.” He started to make his way to approach her, but stopped short when he saw another boy approach her. The guy smiles flirtatiously, and Liv seems to reciprocate those feelings. Kai smirked to himself, coming up with A slight different idea.

* * * * * * * *

Elena grinned as Bonnie ran up to the porch. “Bonnie!” They collided into each other, hugging each other tightly. Damon smirked at the two best friends as they looked at him. Bonnie chuckled, tears in her eyes.

“I can’t believe you guys are here! I missed you so much, Elena.” Elena teared up too, hugging Bonnie again.

“I missed you too! You’re finally coming home.” Bonnie let out a shaky breath, looking to Damon. Elena slid her arms away. 

“Bonnie, I-.” 

She grinned with tears in her eyes, running into his arms. “Thank you so much for coming back for me.”

Damon laughed, happy. “Couldn’t have our one and only Bennett witch stuck here, now could we?”

* * * * * * * *

You laid on your bed, flat on your stomach, with your textbooks laid out. You were a little tired, but studying was worth the exhaustion. You looked to your phone, it was already seven at night. Your mind trails off, thinking about what happened earlier. His lips, his touch. You shook it off, knowing you’d probably never see him again, let alone make out with him like you did. 

Hah. You did way more than make out. You were basically ready to give it up for him. It was so relieving when you finally came against his hand, and when he threatened to punish you. Your eyes started closing involuntarily. You stretched, then placed the text books on the floor. You had started to doze off when your phone rang, and you sighed when you saw who it was. “Hello?”

“Did you close up early today?” Liv’s voice rang out, sounding annoyed and tired. You bit your lip, cursing to yourself. Hooking up with Kai would come to be one of the worst mistakes of your life.


	2. Re-Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You are fascinating. At this point, the only thing stopping me from opening your hot bod up with a knife is, well, you.” He pulled his hand away, cocking his head to the side as you started to register what he said. You swallowed, suddenly feeling small and moist at the same time.
> 
> “What makes you think I won’t open you up?” Your voice rang out with an edge, defensively. You were a little scared. Scared you were hallucinating, scared of your own mind, of your own body betraying you. “I have a couple tricks up my sleeve too, you know.”
> 
> Kai smirked, seemingly amused by your defensiveness. “No doubt, princess.” His hands enveloped your face, getting too close which took your breath away. “But daddy is the one in charge, remember?”
> 
> ***
> 
> You start to get wind of the real world. Kai helps you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like my fan-fictions, consider supporting me on patreon! Or maybe just promote it! Not to burden any of you, but I am currently in a troubling living situation where I'm living out of motels with my siblings and mother. If you guys could help support me, that would be amazing!! If not, I completely understand and hope you all enjoy my fanfiction as a non-tier patron, or an AO3 user nevertheless!  
> 
> 
> [Become a Patron!](https://www.patreon.com/bePatron?u=45475129)

Your body shifted, trying to get more comfortable as your face rested on something hard. You murmured as you started to wake, confused about why your pillow wasn't soft. Your eyes widened and sat up suddenly as you realized you weren’t resting on a pillow, but someone’s chest. “Kai?”

He chuckled, sitting up with his arms crossed behind his head. “The one and only.”

You furrowed your brows, concerned of how he knew where you lived. “How did you-”

“Just a couple spells here and there, wasn’t that hard when you have the person stuck in your head. Not to mention, I still have your panties.” You flustered, both embarrassed and confused at what he said. You looked around, and it was your bed, with your dorm. You couldn’t get a grasp on what was going on, so you decided it was just a dream. You looked back to Kai, apprehensive yet intrigued.

“I’m dreaming of you.” You looked at him with a small smile, almost not believing it. “You’re cuter than I remember.”

He placed a hand on his chest, feigning pain. “I’m hurt. And no, it’s just astral projection. A ten year old could do it.”

You chuckled, not really taking him seriously, “Okay. Sure. So what does that mean?” You rested your head on the palm of your hand as you laid on your side, lifting your leg up slightly. In a way, you were trying to be seductive. “Can we-”

“Touch? Yes, very much so.” Kai grinned, laying on his side as well. “But it wouldn’t be as good as the real thing.”

You shook your head smiling, “None of this is real, if we’re being technical.” Your hand grazed upon his chest. It felt so life-like. Kai’s blue eyes examined you as your hands grazed his toned chest. He licked his lips while looking you up and down, and you felt hot all of a sudden. His appearance disappeared, and you froze. What the fuck?

Kai reappeared not a second later, and you shrieked, falling off the bed. He stood up, chuckling at your surprised and fallen state. “Heh. Lost focus for a second there. Wonder why…” You sat up, feeling so lost. One one hand, maybe you were hallucinating. Maybe you were just hoping he was here, hoping he’d look at you the way he did yesterday. He crouched down, and his fingertips went to caress your face, tracing the curves and edges. “You are fascinating. At this point, the only thing stopping me from opening your hot bod up with a knife is, well, you.” He pulled his hand away, cocking his head to the side as you started to register what he said. You swallowed, suddenly feeling small and moist at the same time.

“What makes you think I won’t open you up?” Your voice rang out with an edge, defensively. You were a little scared. Scared you were hallucinating, scared of your own mind, of your own body betraying you. Usually, you’d stay quiet and ignore that comment, but this guy put you on edge and made you act differently for some reason. “I have a couple tricks up my sleeve too, you know.”

Kai smirked, seemingly amused by your defensiveness. “No doubt, princess.” His hands enveloped your face, getting too close which took your breath away. “But daddy is the one in charge, remember?”

Your panties practically melted off from the heat that overcame your body. You bit your lip, transfixed on his. You came closer, your arms coming around his neck to delve into the kiss. You heard a knock on your door. Kai looked up, grinning at you, “503, 615, 7140. Call me.” He disappeared. You recoiled, perplexed. The knock on your door brought you back to reality, and you opened it, concerned. 

“Hey, did I interrupt something?”

“No, nothing.” You swallowed, not wanting to freak her out about what just happened.

“But I thought I, um, well nevermind.” Caroline chuckled, shaking her head with a smile. “Elena and I thought it’d be cool to have brunch together, plus our friend Bonnie is back and, well, after yesterday, I thought it’d be cool for all of us to talk.” You were somewhat speechless, realizing this wasn’t a dream at all seeing as Caroline was just smiling there at the doorway. After a moment of quiet, you nodded.

“Yeah. Sorry, I just woke up. Um, I’m gonna change real quick then.” You closed the door with a fake smile, and sighed. You felt so conflicted, embarrassed even. Why did you get so hung up on some random guy and hallucinate? 

You opened your drawers, changing into a garnet v-neck and some sky blue shorts. You looked through your closet, and put on some sandals. Looking in the mirror, you put your (H/C) hair in a loose bun and smiled. Your skin seemed kind of clear today too. You were such a cutie.

You opened the door to see the three best friends chatting casually. “Hey.” They smiled at you, and who you presumed to be Bonnie, held her hand out to you. “Nice to meet you...Bonnie?”

“Nice to meet you too.” Bonnie smiled politely, seeming tense.

“Okay, so where are we eating?”

Caroline sparked up, “Oh! I forgot to mention, before we go, can you get your textbooks? We were looking to catch Bonnie up since she’s been gone for so long.”

Your muscles tensed, and you cursed inside your head. They just wanted to study with you, or use your notes, not really much for your company. “Yeah, I’ll grab my books real quick.” You opened the door to your room again, unconsciously biting your lip. It was a nervous habit you just couldn’t stop, sometimes even making yourself bleed. You grabbed your bag, and shook your head at how you could forget your phone. You stiffened, remembering your vision, or whatever it was, from earlier. You dialed the number as fast as you could, and felt your heart beat fast as it rang.

“Let me guess who.” Your blood ran cold as Kai’s voice registered in your mind. You couldn’t think of anything to say, and hung up in shock. You cursed aloud, looking at your phone in terror.

“This is fucking crazy. I’m fucking crazy…” You saved his number.

* * * * * * * *

You stared at your phone on the coffee table as the others talked about what they were going to do for the holidays. This new cafe was definitely a low blow as you realized why Caroline picked this place instead of the Whitmore Bar.

You guys sat in the lobby area, on red chairs with notebooks out, occasionally chatting as Bonnie asked questions about what classes she took and what she missed. You had decided to lend Bonnie your notebook in an effort to become friends, but still felt annoyed about being their answer sheet.

“Oh my god, I totally forgot to mention! A certain virgin got some action yesterday!” They looked to you, and you felt yourself redden at the thought of you and Kai. 

Elena opened her mouth in disbelief, and feigned offense. “I can’t believe you told Caroline before me!”

You giggled, “In my defense, she only knew first because she caught us.”

Caroline smiled, “Oh my god, he had the bluest eyes ever. He was so cute. They were so cute together!”

Bonnie's smile tightened, but you didn’t think too much of it.

“Oh, and I got his number too.” Caroline squealed, Elena grinned in approval, and Bonnie smiled politely. “It turns out that he sneaked a note with it in my pocket while I was…” Elena raised an eyebrow, “...distracted.”

Elena shook her head, “Okay, no. I need details. Now.”

You looked down, smiling while you reminisced about him. “He had this punkish vibe. When he walked in the bar, it was like he demanded attention. He seemed a little narcissistic, and a-know-it-all, but it was cute. And his hair, he was just so freaking cute. When he talked to me, he didn’t seem interested, but then it was like he suddenly thought I was worth it or something, and-”

“What’s his name?” Bonnie interceded, raising an eyebrow. You looked at her, confused as to why she would interrupt so suddenly. You were about to answer when something appeared to your left, sitting next to you. 

“Don’t answer her.” You tensed up, recognizing his voice. Nobody else seemed to notice him, and you sighed.

“Why?” You had directed it at him, but Bonnie thought it was for her.

“I don’t know, just curious.” She looked at you, challenging you. His voice whispered in your ear, and you felt goosebumps.

“She has a thing for me. Don’t worry about it, just tell her you forgot.” You wanted to look at him, at his eyes, but you didn’t. You square your shoulders, and sheepishly smile. Thank God you took drama last semester.

“This is embarrassing, but I kind of forgot. It was a heat of the moment kind of thing, and I never really got it.” Bonnie didn’t seem to like your answer.

“What did the note say?” Elena looked at her confused, and Caroline tensed up. It was starting to get awkward. 

You scoffed, feeling agitated. “His number, and to call him. Obviously.” 

Elena spoke, confused, “It doesn’t really matter that much, Bonnie.”

Bonnie shook her head, “Who practically sleeps with someone, but doesn’t even know their name?” 

Kai bursted out laughing while you fumed, “She has a point there, (Y/N). If only she knew how wrong she was.”

Caroline shook her head with a defensive chuckle, “Why are you being so judgy, Bonnie? I mean, that’s supposed to be my job, remember?”

“Because it could be Kai!” The whole restaurant seemed to look at your group, and you scratched your head, feigning disinterest. You didn’t want them to see that you did know his name, that he knows Bonnie. “I mean, the fact that she coincidentally meets someone the day after he abandoned me? Not to mention, he is punk-ish, blue-eyed, and narcissistic? It has to be Kai.”

Elena nodded at her worried best friend, then looked at you, “We need to meet him, (Y/N). The person you’re with could very well be Kai, and that’s dangerous.”

You raised an eyebrow, almost offended. “Okay, well, first of all, I can’t even get him to respond to my texts. Second, how are you so sure? I mean, tell me about this dude named… Kay?”

Bonnie frowned, “It’s Kai. And his eyes, what kind of blue were they? And his hair, it was spiky and brown, right?” You looked to Caroline as she nodded, and you bit your lip.

Kai’s hand went to rest on your thigh, and you placed your hand on the same thigh as well. It was like it went through him. Your head felt like it was spinning from all these strange occurrences. One second you can touch him, but this time you can't? “I’m supposed to be looking for bandages, you know. But here I am, talking to someone so insignificant to me. Life is weird.”

You shook your head, cursing under your breath as you chuckled. Kai was really getting under your skin, and you almost wanted to laugh.

“What’s so funny, (Y/N)?” Caroline looked at you, seeming annoyed at your humour.

“I just think it’s so dumb. I mean, all this trouble over a boy?” You shrugged it off, downplaying the whole situation. “I mean, what is he that’s so troubling? A warlock?” They looked at each other as Kai laughed again.

“You’re actually spot on. Do you feel freaked out? I mean, I kind of would.” You purse your lips, wanting to respond, but couldn’t look crazy. Elena suddenly walked up to you, and you froze as she grabbed hold of your shoulders. You tried to pull away, but her eyes drew you in.

“What’s the name of the guy that you met yesterday?” You zoned out, and were going to answer when you felt Kai squeeze your thigh, and you blinked, confused.

“Say it’s Mike.”

“Michael.” You blinked, and felt confused. Bonnie sighed, shaking her head as Elena and Caroline nodded to each other. What was that? You got up, side-stepping Elena so you could get your books. 

Caroline got up, “Why are you going? Are you upset?”

You put your books in your bag, and grabbed your phone. You glanced at her, clutching your bag. “No, just tired out if I’m honest. Not to mention you guys are kind of prying, so I think I’ll just go.”

You walked out, feeling weird as you could hear Kai walk with you, but nobody else reacted to him. You hated it, you felt so confused at everything. “How does all of this work? I mean, am I hallucinating? What are you? Why do they hate you so much?”

“Some friends they are. They tried to compel you, you realize that, right?”

You scowled as he dodged your questions, “What does that even mean?”

He grinned, “They’re vampires. You know, blood consuming, ‘rawr’, vampires.”

You raised an eyebrow, “What? I don’t get it. Like Dracula?”

“Nah. More modern. Basically just what I said, they’re vampires and can have mind-control over you. Make you do things, forget things even.”

You clutched your purse, wondering how many times you might have walked in on something that you weren’t supposed to see. Maybe even attacked, near death. Who’s right is it to withhold information like that? You understood you weren’t extremely close, but you didn’t know exactly how to feel. “Could you take stuff like that away? I mean, you didn’t let them compel me just now?”

“Because it was in the moment. The longer it has been compelled into you, the harder it would be to take away. Painful, at least.” He rolled his eyes at me, almost as if saying I was dumb to not know that.

“Why do they hate you?” You stood your ground, scrutinizing his stance. I mean, they seemed like good-hearted people, and you’re pretty sure vampires didn’t always turn by choice. Witches were born, at least, that’s what you thought. You didn’t know anymore. All you knew is that they hated him, and you needed to find out why.

“They hate me because I kind of broke little Bon-Bon’s trust the other day.” He shrugged, crossing his hands behind his back. You scoffed, annoyed at the dismissal. You didn’t care how dangerous he was, or seemed. You had gotten under his skin once, and he’s been truthful with you so far. You were determined to know everything about everything.

“Okay, well can we just talk about how I’m seeing you right now? I mean, you said I was right about you being a warlock? I mean, we’re talking, and one minute we can touch but the next we can’t. I want real answers now. The whole truth.” You stopped, not caring what people thought anymore as you talked to him openly.

“Listen, I have some stuff to do. But how about tonight at six?” You sighed, rubbing your forehead. Reluctantly, you nodded as he disappeared. You felt as if you were going insane, not being able to wrap your head around anything. You checked the time on your phone, it was early still, eleven in the morning to be exact.

You started to walk back to your dorm, feeling annoyed at everything. A warlock? Vampires? This was so much to take in. You bumped into something and fell, “Hey! Watch where you’re going!” You saw Professor Saltzman being helped up by another guy, who had blue, almost teal eyes and the most broad shoulders. You got up, quickly realizing how rude you were. “Hey, I’m so sorry, Mr. Saltzman. I didn’t mean to be so rude, it’s just that some people on campus can walk all over you if you let them.”

He gave you a brief smile, “No worries.” He walked past you, and you had a small epiphany. You walked up to the occult professor, trying to keep up with their pace.

“Wait, I wanted to talk to you about something really quick.” The guy with blue eyes turned to you, annoyed.

“Buzz off, kid. We have real problems, unlike you.” They continued to walk away. You got annoyed.

“So do I! My friends might be vampires! And you’re an occult studies professor, so I thought you could help with resisting mind control, or… I don’t know who else to go to. Please.” They stopped in their tracks, and the guy who was with the professor just rolled his eyes. You scowled and tried to back away from him as he walked up to you, and squeezed your shoulders harshly. 

“Damon, don’t!” You heard professor Saltzman call out, but your attention went to the man’s teal eyes as he looked into yours, and you began to zone out.

“Forget anything you know about vampires, and just go live your boring college life.” You blinked. You looked around, alone. You sighed, thinking about Kai, his secrets, and his witchiness. You had to go get some study time before you could go anywhere, so you went to your dorm.

* * * * * * * *

Damon opened the door for Alaric, as his best friend just ignored him. He was mad, rightfully since Kai stole Jo and was trying to kill her. Not to mention stealing the ascendant, but it was for Bonnie. It was worth it. Even Elena was okay with it, even if it was rude to Jo and Alaric, Bonnie was home now. Besides, Kai had gotten out regardless of whether or not they had the ascendant.They sauntered in, finding Elena and her two best friends chatting. 

They looked at the pair of men confused. “What’s going on?”

Damon smirked, “Ready to get some revenge, Bennett?”

Elena and Bonnie looked at him skeptically, and Caroline frowned. “What does that even mean?”

Alaric sighed, “Kai has Jo and Liv.”

“What? I’m coming with you.” Elena stood, and so did the other girl. 

Damon and Alaric looked at each other. Damon shrugged as Alaric grasped at his forehead. “We just need to get Jo back.” Alaric muttered, leaving the cafe abruptly as Caroline and Elena followed suit. Damon and Bonnie hung back.

The oldest vampire there looked to the witch, “Excited, Bon-Bon?”

Bonnie smirked at him, “Kai’s back. And I’m going to kill him.”

* * * * * * * *

Kai rested against the gravestone, his chained hands feeling the dirt underneath him. He smirked as the others argued about killing him, about their morals. How Alaric, Elena and Caroline wanted to keep him alive, but Bonnie and Damon wanted him dead understandably. He raised an eyebrow, realizing the magic that lies in the town and started to concentrate on siphoning it into him. He grinned, feeling it consume him. 

Damon raised an eyebrow, “Wait. Why isn’t he talking?”

Bonnie scowled, “He never stops talking.”

Caroline let out a small gasp, “His chains are melting.”

Alaric yelled over the loud wind as it started to really pick up, “Is he chanting?”

Kai stood, feeling seriously pissed off. He looked over, not even smirking as he took in their shocked expressions.

Damon squinted, “You little magic sucker.”

Bonnie took a step back, “He took the magic from the traveler’s spell. All that power…”

Elena looked to Bonnie, “But you could still take him, right Bonnie?” The witch looked to the ground, “Bonnie?”

“I can try now that I've got my magic but, he sucked up the whole town-“ Alaric started to run for him when Kai picked him up with a wave of his hand and slammed him against a tree.

“Ric!” Elena rushed to his side as Caroline and Damon rushed to Kai. Bonnie started to chant something and Kai was pushed against a tree, groaning. Caroline held one arm as Damon was about to swing, when Kai disappeared. 

Bonnie grunted, “You coward! Come back here!” 

Damon groaned, “I really hate that move.”

Elena helped Alaric up, and Caroline went over to Bonnie. “Bonnie, it’ll be okay. You’ll have your chance-“

“It’s not okay, Caroline! He tortured me. He gained my trust, then stabbed me! None of this is okay.” She turned away from the blonde, walking towards their car. Damon sighed, looking at the witch’s retreating figure.

Caroline held the back of her neck, feeling guilty. Elena smiled politely, “Don’t worry, Caroline. It’ll be okay.”

Alaric grunted, “I can't believe he really took all the magic out of Mystic Falls.”

Caroline looked at Elena and Damon with a small smile, “We can go home.”

Damon pulled his phone out, “Yeah. I’ll call Stefan.”

Alaric raised an eyebrow, “What about Kai? What are we going to do about him? What if he comes after Jo?”

Elena placed a hand on Ric’s shoulder, “Bonnie and I can help protect her. If he shows himself, we’ll be ready.”

Caroline looked to the floor, thinking for a moment. Elena noticed as the others left for their cars and spoke, “Care? What’s wrong?”

The blonde looked up with a worried expression, “That was the guy from the bar. He was with (Y/N).”

Elena opened her mouth in shock, “Are you sure? What do you want to do?”

Caroline sighed, “Well we have two more problems. One, did she lie about knowing his name and is she on vervain? Because if she’s on vervain-“

“Then she knows we’re not human.” 

“That or he lied to her but…”

The brunette shrugged, “So she was lied to. (Y/N) was compelled. I compelled her..”

“No. You could tell too, right? She was trying to hide his name, and she was acting so strange. Then to suddenly leave? No, Elena. She knows about us.”

“We need to get to her before Kai does.”

* * * * * * * *

You awoke with a nudge to your face, and you groaned as you opened your eyes. It was Caroline and Elena. You raised an eyebrow, starting to get up, “How did you get into my room?”

Caroline leaned forward, “Don’t be alarmed, we’re just here to ask you a couple questions. We just want the truth.”

You immediately calmed down, smiling. “What do you want to know?”

Elena interceded, almost anxious, “What do you know about us?”

You shrugged, “You use me to help you guys study. We’re friends, but I question our relationship a lot. That’s basically it. Why?”

Caroline rolled her eyes, impatient, “How come we couldn’t compel you earlier?”

You blushed, “Kai was there. He touched my leg and told me to say another name. I didn’t understand what was happening, to be honest.”

Elena raised an eyebrow, “He sucked the magic out of you. How was he there?”

You looked down, thinking for a moment, then suddenly remembering. “Something about astral projection. I think he’s a witch, but beyond that I don’t know much about him.”

Caroline crossed her arms, “What else did he tell you? Did he mention anything about us?”

You furrowed your brows, trying to remember everything, but couldn’t. “I don’t remember.”

The blonde scoffed, “Why not?”

You frowned, “I don’t know. I don’t remember.”

The brunette made a small gasp, “She’s been compelled already.”

Caroline raised an eyebrow, “Yeah, by who? I mean… who would’ve just brainwashed this random student to forget about vampires?”

You had a small epiphany, “He had teal eyes. He was with professor Saltzman, walking towards the cafe. I… asked them something and he…” You groaned, clutching your forehead. The pain went away and you smiled at the young vampires. “I don’t remember, sorry.”

“Damon. It had to be. She probably asked the wrong thing to Ric, and Damon erased her memory.”

Caroline smiles, “Huh. Well, that was nice of him.”

You nodded, rubbing your eyes and yawning. You were still tired. Elena looked to the blonde suddenly, “We need to make her forget about Kai.”

You frowned, “What? No!” You backed away, standing up from the bed. “I’m not letting you do that.”

Caroline rolled her eyes again, “Trust me, we’re doing you a favor.” Elena went up to you as you backed away. 

“Stop, I don’t want this.” You kept backing away, scared. You didn’t know what was going on exactly, but you didn’t want her to do this to you. You wanted him. You craved him. “Please don’t do this.”

You felt her hands on your shoulders and you squeezed your eyes shut. Elena sighed in defeat, and Caroline groaned. “Oh, for christ's sake!”

The older vampire softly shoved the brunette out of the way and painfully gripped your shoulder. You groaned in pain, the hurt making you open your eyes and be drawn into her blue ones. “Please-“

“You’re going to forget about Kai. You’re going to delete his contact info, and you’re going to find someone not so sociopathic, okay?” She let go of you as your whole demeanor changed. They walked out the door quietly as tears welled in your eyes from the fear. But you were numb, you didn’t even know why you were crying so you wiped your eyes until it went away. You went to your phone, deleting his contact and closing your eyes. You breathed in deeply, and out slowly. Your eyes opened, blinking once. You grasped your head, suddenly getting a headache but you shook your head, withstanding the pain. You went to change into only a hoodie, leaving your pants off and just wearing some panties, suddenly feeling lonely. You laid down, getting your textbooks out to study after checking your phone, it was six. An hour passed of studying psychology when you heard a knock. You weren’t expecting anyone?

You opened the door, seeing a stranger smirk at you. His blue eyes shined beautifully, and his arm rested against the door frame, and his face was smug. He was very handsome, and you flushed up, realizing how exposed you were to this stranger. He walked into your room, and you raised an eyebrow at the audacity of this stranger. “Oh god, you wouldn’t believe the day I’ve had. Well, I mean it’s better now. You look so cute in that outfit.”

His gaze wandered down to your legs, and you felt yourself heat up. “No offense, but I don’t really know who you are.” His eyes locked with you, and you could see the anger in them. You embraced yourself, feeling frightened. “If-If you could leave, that would be…”

He walked towards you, making you walk backwards until your body hit the door. You had cornered yourself, and you felt stupid suddenly. His hands went to your shoulders, and you tensed. “Please, I don’t want it to happen like this.” You started to tear up as he snickered sarcastically.

“For what to happen?” You winced at his harsh tone and looked to the floor.

“My first time.” He let go of you, and you let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding. His voice seemed soft as he spoke.

“You’ve never..?” You shook your head and shuffled your feet, feeling awkward. He shook his head, and you hesitantly took a step forward.

“Are you upset for some reason? Does it have something to do with me?” He looked up, and you could see the sadness twinge in his eyes. But it was put away quickly as he stood.

“So you really don’t remember?”

You shook your head, “How do I not know you’re some stalker?”

Kai stepped closer, his eyes piercing yours, “Because when we talked, you told me about your family. About how you came here to get away from them, to forget about them and just-“

“Prove them wrong.” Your heart tug at your conscience, and you clutched at the hems of your hoodie. You still felt unsure for some reason. Then, he suddenly closed the distance between you two. You had wanted to push against him at first, but for some reason, his embrace against you felt right. As if it was…

“Familiar.” His hands clutched at your waist as he pulled away, and let out a small laugh.

“What was that, princess?” Your body reacted to his voice quickly. Specifically to that nickname, and you shuffled your feet, feeling frustrated.

Your hands held his face, tracing his features in wonder. His blue eyes, you could see something in them when they looked at you. “You feel familiar. Like there’s something I’m missing, and I can’t describe it…” 

“I can help you remember, if you’d like.” His hand played with your hair as the other played with the hem of your sweater, you furrowed your eyebrows. It was hard to concentrate, his rings were so cold against your heated skin.

“Remember what?” He dug his face into the crook of your neck, and you sighed as he planted light kisses. You felt so confused, so scandalous as your body reacted to the stranger so well. Almost like he wasn’t a stranger at all. He sat on the edge of your bed, taking you in his lap with a hint of a smile on his pensive and serious face.

“Our thing, I guess. I don’t really know what to call it, but we have history. Your so-called friends made you forget, but I can help you remember. This might hurt your head a bit, you just have to trust me.” You reluctantly nodded, weirdly trusting the man for some reason. Instinct, you suppose. He cupped your face, and kissed you passionately as a light pain seared in your skull. You groaned into the kiss, your hands clutching at his jacket as you suddenly remembered serving him at the bar.

You pulled away gasping, and he licked his bottom lip as he let go of you. “We met at the bar. You came in…”

His hands grazed your thigh and your hands started to massage his shoulders, “To fully remember everything is gonna hurt really bad. And you can take it, but there’s always a way I can distract you.”

You raised an eyebrow, hesitant to go through the searing pain again, “What are you proposing?”

*SPICY STUFF :D*

“Lay down on your back, princess.” He motioned to the bed, and you felt goosebumps rise on your skin as he spoke. You obeyed, laying down and feeling nervous about what he was thinking about doing. As far as you knew, you’ve never done anything with him before. All you knew is that you needed to get these memories back without passing out from the pain. He stood, looking down at your slightly parted legs, and your innocent (E/C) eyes. He started to climb between your legs, and you gasped as he pulled you closer by your thighs. His face went to your collarbone, lightly sucking on it and your breath hitched. He continued to suck and kiss above the hoodie’s neckline. “You don’t remember this, but my name is Kai. I’ve seen your body entirely naked, and I’m really…” His lips nipped at your skin. “Really…” His hips grounded against yours and you whimpered. “Good at loving your body.” You felt as if your skin was on fire as he grinded against you. He clutched at your shoulders, grinding against you while fully clothed. “When I start siphoning, you’re gonna be in a world full of pain. You know that, don’t you, princess?” You writhed against him, nodding.

“Kai, I-“

He shook his finger in your face, clicking his tongue in disapproval. “As I recall, you like to call me daddy.” You reddened immediately, embarrassed of your past self. He nudged at your hoodie, and you sat up to take it off. You didn’t have a bra on underneath, and he smirked as he reached to touch you. You suddenly had gathered some courage and you smirked back, and wagged a finger in his face as well.

“Nuh-uh. You need to take off some clothes too, daddy.” The name rolled off your tongue smoothly, and your center moistened. He raised an eyebrow, somewhat confused but also surprised you were giving instructions. However, he silently sat up and peeled off his jacket and shirt.

“Is that better?” You shook your head and nodded towards his jeans. He shook his head, smiling, “You’re so demanding, princess. Isn’t that supposed to be daddy’s job?” He unbuckled his belt as you traced his toned chest, down to his stomach. He stood, pulling down his jeans. All you could do was stare at his body with hooded eyes, thinking about all the things you could do together. “You should take a picture. It’ll last longer…”

You scoffed, scooting to the edge of the bed on your knees as his eyes were drawn to your chest. You beckoned him forward, his eyes were so dark blue, they were almost black. “I’d rather play with the real thing.” His arms enveloped your waist as he kissed you deeply, and pain mixed with pleasure as the memories started to come back to you. Your chest pressed against his, and you both moaned into the kiss. You tugged at the ends of his hair, and he smiled breathlessly. 

“You’re something else.” He kissed you again, harder. You groaned, kissing him back as your body felt on fire with the overwhelming feelings that contrasted each other; pain and pleasure. You could feel his boner through his boxers, and you pulled away as he stopped siphoning for a second.

“I want it.”

He looked at you confused, “What? But it’s your first-“

You grasped his face in your hands, and panted as you spoke. “I want it with you. I know we kind of just met and you probably don’t feel the same way but, if everything you say is true then, you’re the only one I can trust right now. I trust you, and if it’s not now with you, with the hottest guy I’ve ever seen in my life... I’d rather it be never.”

His eyes analyzed your face, his expression indescribable. All he did was nod, pressing his forehead against yours. You looked up at him, and lightly giggled as you tried to ease the tension. “Just be careful, okay?”

He said nothing, but kissed you softly. It was sweet, then when the pain began again, he kissed you harder. You moaned as he gently laid you back, your body shuddering from the over-stimulation of pain and teasing pleasure from kissing and grinding against each other. He kissed your jaw, then started planting sloppy kisses against your skin on his way down to your wet core. His hands lightly skimmed the sides of your body, searing your skin as he did so. Your headache grew as he laid between your legs, his hands firm against your thighs as he hooked his arms around them. Your breath hitched as he snuggled his face against your panties, breathing you in. “You smell delicious, princess.”

Kai sits up to pull your panties down, throwing them to the side immediately. “I really missed you for some reason.” He leaned in, his breathing against your wetness making you feel light headed. His hands gripped your thighs, and the pain returned as he made one long lick against your core. You moaned, your legs clutching around his head as he teasingly peppered kisses against your intimate lips. “And being here, against you, really soothes my stressed… thoughts.”

You winced, as both the pain and the pleasure made you feel weak. He started to kiss your lips more openly, making you moan as he licked and nibbled against your inner core. You crooned, “You’re right. You’re really good…”

His tongue suddenly entered your entrance, and you squeaked aloud. “Daddy, that feels so amazing...” Your hips bucked against his mouth, and you felt a memory come back to you. He was kissing against your chest, nibbling against your chest. His voice murmuring against your skin, and you smiled. Your heart to heart conversation at the bar, the way you felt when he looked at you up and down. When he had appeared in your room the morning after, when he had told you the truth about everything, and when he had loved your body expertly. You giggled in the midst of the pain and pleasure at the same time when he nibbled at your clit. “I really missed you, Kai. Funny thing is, the pain only makes it feel better.”

He looked up at you, his eyes dark as he sat up. You smirked, “I remember you.” He gripped your thighs, his siphoning making you grunt as he pulled you pelvis to pelvis, and started to grind against you again. “I remember your tongue, I remember your kiss… I remember your hand inside me.” He grinded harder, and you moaned. “I want you. Please.”

Kai shook his head as he grinded more against you, still siphoning the mind compulsion out of you. You were in euphoria as he grinded his boner against you, but you wanted more. “Why not? Please, Kai… Daddy, I really need you inside me.” 

He only grinded rougher against you, and leaned closer in to kiss you. “No…” He murmured against your lips, and you moaned as he rubbed in a certain way that hit your clit. Memories rushed back as you started to build towards your climax, and you wrapped your arms around his neck. You looked in his eye as you started grinding faster, harder, more sloppy.

“Why not?” He licked his bottom lip as he kept thrusting against you, your breasts slightly bouncing, and the bed starting to creak underneath you. “Daddy, please-” You shrieked as he suddenly bit into your shoulder, practically growling as he murmured against your skin to keep calling him that. You moaned his nickname again, both of you panting against each other. You needed more. Faster. Harder.

“Princess, I’m-”

“Me too, daddy. Baby. Kai. Kai!” His thrusts stopped and he held his pelvis against you as you both climaxed. You grunted, clenching your legs around his waist as he siphoned as much out of you as he thought possible. He let go when the siphoning stopped, gently resting his head against your chest whilst carefully not putting all his weight on top of you as he panted with you, calming his nerves. He was looking at the floor, humming in his afterglow. A couple minutes passed when he suddenly spoke.

*SPICY STUFF OVER*

“You deserve better than me for your first. Someone who loves you, at least. You barely even know me.” You looked down at him, and ran your hand through his hair. You felt captivated by him, his actions, his words… Everything about him drew you in, it consumed you. You couldn’t think of anyone that you’d want more to be with you and love your body than Kai. You didn’t know why but, you wanted him.

“There’s no one I want more than you right now.” He lifted his head, looking at you in surprise. You smiled sheepishly, “I don’t know exactly what it is about you, but I just can’t get you out of my head. Even when you walked in here and I didn’t remember you, it was like I was still drawn to you. You’re so-”

He smirked up at you, “Charming?”

“Addicting. It’s like this new flavor I never knew existed and now, it’s the only flavor.” He grinned, almost sadistically, and slapped your thigh as he sat up.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, cutie. Now get dressed, we’re going on a date.” You looked at the time, it was already nine in the evening. It had already been two hours? You thought back, remembering all the compulsion Elena and her friends had done to you.

“Kai?”

“Yeah?” He slipped on his pants, going commando which had distracted you for a second, but you shook your head.

“What you did to me, the magic sucking or whatever-”  
“Siphoning.”

“Yeah, that. Everything I remember now is completely true?” Your hand drifted to your neck, feeling slightly nervous about your newfound information. You started to doubt a lot of things, and you didn’t know how to feel. The man with the teal eyes, it hurt to even think about it.

“Unless you were hallucinating, why?” You furrowed your eyebrows, searching through your memories as to be accurate. You looked up at him, anxious.

“Do you know a vampire named Elena?” Kai froze as he put on his jacket, and looked at you quizzically.

“Why?” He sat next to you, a devious glint in his eye. You sighed, the feelings overwhelming you as you recalled your lost memory.

“It was a couple years ago. I was on my way home with my aunt, driving out of Mystic Falls when we stumbled across someone laying on the road. It was a girl, it was Elena. My aunt, being dumb and nice, went out to see if she was okay. My aunt talked to her, then went to the back of the car. I didn’t even see her move, she was there and then she just wasn’t. Next thing I heard is her screaming, and then nothing.” You held your breath, not wanting to cry in front of him. “I tried to be quiet in the car, but this guy with teal eyes, he found me. He made me forget what happened, told me to go to the police station and say my aunt and I had been attacked. Elena attacked me before I could even walk an inch, but he saved me. My aunt’s been declared missing ever since. But she’s not missing, she’s dead.” You blew out a breath, clutching his hand that was next to yours. “He made me forget my aunt was dead because of her. He buried her up. They buried her. I can’t believe she was my friend.”

Kai squeezed your hand as he knelt in front of you, wiping away the tears you didn’t even notice were there. You sniffled as he smirked up at you, “What?”

He bit his lip, grinning. “Wanna have some revenge?” His thumb caressed against your cheek, and you smiled softly.

“What? Like a prank?” Kai chuckled as he shook his head, standing up and heading over to your dressers. He started going through them, throwing some on the floor that you presumed he thought were dumb or ugly. You rolled your eyes, “I’m sorry, are those your clothes?”

He laughed at your remark, “I just think you look better without them.” You huffed as he threw you a bra, some underwear, and some jeans and a navy blouse. “But these will do, I guess.”

You changed into the clothes he gave you, and left your hair down. “Okay, Kai, lay it on me. Where are we going?”

He put an arm around your shoulder as he walked you outside, “I said we’re going to get revenge. But also a date. A davenge. Yeah, that’s solid.” You shook your head as you guys walked out of the dorms. “So you don’t have any dorm mates. What’s up with that?”

You felt sheepish as you recalled how, “Well, I kind of pretended to have this mental illness where I’m a big germaphobe and would freak out about sharing a space with someone.” He burst out laughing.

“Damn. You’re a diabolical girl, (Y/N).” You smiled, kind of feeling appreciated for a change. It was always weird to be seen as the study guide, but you were someone with different sides to them, and he noticed. You made it out to the lot, and Kai gestured to the rest of the cars. “Which one do you like?”

You were confused, but played along. “I actually really like the black mustang over there.” He smirked as he saw your decision, and led you to it. He gestured to it, muttering under his breath. It unlocked easily, and he grinned at you happily, almost giddy.

“Now, it’s ours.” You scoffed, thinking about how unbelievable he was. He opened the passenger door, gesturing for you to get in. There was no alarm, so you held back a smile as you sat and he closed the door. You didn’t want to exactly condone this type of behavior, but how could you resist his infectious attitude? He sat in the driver’s seat, caressing the car’s dashboard with a small mutter.

You raised an eyebrow, “Have you ever driven?”

The car revved up, and he let out a triumphant laugh. “We won’t die, if that’s what you’re asking.”

You rolled your eyes, smiling with a shake of your head. “So where are we headed now?”

Kai leaned over, suddenly kissing you roughly with a small groan. You kissed him back, giggling like a schoolgirl. “Answer my question, Kai.”

He pulled away, sitting upright and shifting the gear into drive. “We’re going to Mystic Falls.”

* * * * * * * *

“Okay, heh.” Elena huffed as Damon closed the door on her. She was perplexed, to say the least. Why had he acted like he hadn’t seen her?

“May have put a cloaking spell on us.” Elena turned to see you and Kai behind her. She seemed shocked, to say the least. You were glad she was shocked, scared even. You didn’t know why he had chosen to confront her, but you had wanted some type of revenge so you went along with it all. He held a tire iron on his shoulder while you scrutinized her. “How genius is that?” He chuckled, then swung the tire iron to her face.

You gasped, rushing over to her unconscious body, “You killed her!”

Kai rolled his eyes, “Relax. She can’t actually die, she’s a vampire, remember?”

You huffed, all your worry about her being actually dead gone. “Good.” He looked back at you in confusion, and you smirked up at him as you walked over. “Because that would’ve been some sucky revenge.” He raised an eyebrow with a small smile as you planted a small kiss on his cheek, then sauntered over to the car. The siphon witch put the vampire over his shoulder, then called out to you as he followed.

“How do you like your eggs?”

You smiled back at him, opening the trunk for him. “Sunny side up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so that took forever!! I already have another chapter in the works so let me know if you want more by leaving kudos!! Any feedback about typos or plot holes would be appreciated!


	3. Kiss of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t take another step, Kai.”
> 
> The siphon looked at Elena with a sadistic smile, “You won’t kill her.” He took another step, looking at her challengingly. “You wouldn’t dare.”
> 
> You whimpered when she suddenly bent your neck, and growled. “Maybe not. But I sure am pretty hungry at the moment. And you know vampires, sometimes they just don’t know when to stop.” Her fangs grazed your skin, and you inhaled sharply. You looked at Kai, trying to read his response. He was just looking at her with a glare, contemplating what he should do. His magic wasn’t precise, it was out of control. You knew he couldn’t save you, even if he wanted to.
> 
> ***
> 
> Kai tortures Elena, you try to help, but it all goes wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like my fan-fictions, consider supporting me on patreon! Or maybe just promote it! Not to burden any of you, but I am currently in a troubling living situation where I'm living out of motels with my siblings and mother. If you guys could help support me, that would be amazing!! If not, I completely understand and hope you all enjoy my fanfiction as a non-tier patron, or an AO3 user nevertheless!  
> 
> 
> [Become a Patron!](https://www.patreon.com/bePatron?u=45475129)

You ate a piece of sausage as Kai spoke. “Well, yeah. I spent like eighteen years in a purgatory after my family banished me, so I don't exactly know what kind of time we’re in. You know, all the new slang.”

You nodded, starting to understand the way he is as you chewed, “Huh. Makes sense. Though I’ll say, your punk style is pretty retro. I like it.” 

“Thanks. Hey, wanna wear one of my rings?” Your eyes widened, and you nodded as you gulped down the egg that was in your mouth. 

“If that’s okay with you, yeah.” He gave you the one from his pinky finger, and you grinned looking at the silver finish. “It’s so pretty.”

He smirked, “Yeah, that’s why I picked it.” You shook your head, and noticed the girl who was tied up at the end of the table stirring awake.

“It looks like she’s waking up.” Kai laughed to himself, looking at the food he made.

“See, we never went out to dinner when I was a kid, so, I always had this fascination with chefs and fine dining. Dad actually let me cook... Taught me to measure by eye. Seasonings to taste, all that stuff, but it's different now in the restaurant world. Everything's on time. It's like, the fries go in, you push a button, it dings and you take 'em out. Literally no guesswork.”

Elena, now barely conscious, seemed to glare at the two of you. “Why am I here?”

He cocked his head to the side as he cut into the egg, “Well, I spent eighteen years in abandoned restaurants, and now I’m showing off the fruits of my labor.”

You quietly giggled as she looked at you, concerned at first about you and your safety, but she then turned to Kai as she remembered how you were a part of her kidnapping. “I don’t mean the Mystic Grill.” 

He nodded, “Oh. You mean like ‘here’ here. In Mystic Falls.” He laughed a bit, “Sorry, I’m nervous. Both of you are, um, really pretty.” You slightly flustered up, looking to see Elena’s reaction. She seemed angered, and you dismissed the small pang of jealousy.

“Why am I here, Kai? Why is she here?” Elena’s eyes seemed to show annoyance, and a little bit of aggression. 

“Well, I took the spell that was keeping supernaturals out of Mystic Falls. And I… like I absorbed it? Kind of, ate it, I guess.” He smirked as he put another egg in his mouth. “It’s cool, huh? First I eat magic, and then eventually, I lose it. But a huge spell like that? I mean, come on. Magic's oozing out of me, it's all over the place. You know, I didn't quite realize I was out of control until I met the manager of the Grill a few hours ago. And he was all like, ‘Hey, you can't come in here; we're closed. And you have an unconscious girl over your shoulder.’”

Elena rolled her eyes, laughing dryly. You shook your head as you remembered the whole ordeal, it was pretty scarring. You had tried to talk the manager out of confronting Kai, but he just hadn’t come to his senses.

Kai looked at you with a smirk, and you smiled back as you held his hand. He turned back to Elena as he interlaced his fingers with you. Elena was about to ask about this motion when he just continued, “And then I was like, ‘Don't judge me.’ And then I gave him a heart-attack-- tried to, but all I did was make him vomit uncontrollably, which was like, ugh, let's stop that.” Elena scoffed, looking at him disgusted. You remember looking away, wanting to vomit yourself. “So then I tried again and I think I broke his spine? I mean, I'm not, I'm not really sure, because the third time I tried the spell, he kinda exploded in blood. Whoops.” You shuddered, thinking of how the blood had spilled on your shoes. They were actually really nice, but now all you could think of was the horrified look on the manager’s face. You hadn’t wanted anyone innocent to get hurt, but he was so persistent in not letting Kai do what he wanted. You shook your head, getting woozy at the thought of the manager who was cloaked. Your crush took a sip of his coffee and Elena looked at him horrified.

“What the hell is wrong with you guys? Why are you making her be here?” You huffed, glaring at the table. You weren’t one to always be confrontational. The only reason you were with Kai was because he wouldn’t leave you alone. He had gotten under your skin, and you no longer felt you had the strength to be away from him.

Kai raised an eyebrow, ignoring her second question, “I just told you, I have too much magic. You know, it wasn't until after my test run with the manager that I realized, if I start to merge with Jo and my gushing fountains of magic turn her into that guy, then I'm not gonna have a twin for the merge. So, Elena, that is why you are here.” He took another bite of his breakfast, “Because I need to get my magic under control. By practicing with you. Or rather, by practicing on you.”

Elena looked anxious, but tried to cover it with hostility. You looked at her, taking in her expression, thinking of your aunt. Her screams as she was devoured by that monster haunted you. 

“Oh, hey, PS: Silver lining, after the manager finally stopped thrashing around, I finally managed a cloaking spell. Thank you. It's easy to do and...undo.” Elena raised an eyebrow, scared of what he meant. “Phasmatos oculix.” 

The dead manager suddenly appeared, right next to Elena, and she gasped, scooting back in shock. You winced, inhaling sharply as the boiled manager came into your sight. 

“Table for four.” Kai chuckled at her reaction, “You had no idea.”

You looked at Kai, scolding him with your eyes. His mouth made an, ‘Oh’, and shook his head, laughing to himself. “Sorry, angel.” He looked at Elena, explaining, “I forgot she gets queasy easily. Invisique.” The dead manager’s body disappeared from your sight, and you sighed in relief.

“Thanks.” Kai smirked at you reassuringly, and Elena looked at you in disbelief. You sensed her questioning glare, and you smirked. “Don’t worry about me, Elena. I have my own reasons for you being here.”

Elena began to speak, but Kai wagged his finger in a taunting way as he interrupted her, “Uh-uh. Patience is virtue, Elena.”

* * * * * * * *

Caroline sauntered into the hospital room, “I got a kale smoothie. It’s good for DNA cell repair, and for slowing cancer.”

Damon shrugged as Liz gave him a look. Caroline actually smiled at Damon, and he raised an eyebrow. “What?”

“I wanted to say thanks for compelling that girl yesterday. You don’t do a lot of nice things, but Elena and I really appreciated it.” Caroline gave a sincere smile, and he continued to stare quizzically.

“The one who was suspecting her friends were vampires? Why wouldn’t I?”

Caroline shrugged, handing Liz a blanket. “I don’t know, you just don’t really care about stuff like that. Usually, you would’ve just killed her or something. Especially considering she was hooking up with Kai.” 

Liz raised an eyebrow as Damon stood up, “She was what?”

The young blonde vampire rolled her eyes, “Relax. I compelled her to forget all about him.”

Damon sarcastically smiled, “And what made you think he forgot about her?”

Caroline looked at him confused, “What do you mean? Why would he care, isn’t he a sociopath?”

“A narcissistic sociopath magic sucker and a naive, compelled college girl? Does anyone else know what two plus two is?”

The barbie vampire scoffed, “Doesn’t he like, not have emotions or whatever? Why would he even go back for her?”

The older vampire frowned, “Kai is psycho. He thinks everything he wants is rightfully his. And if he so much as hooked up with a girl, and he still wants her-”

“He’ll go back for her.”

“And it won’t matter what you told her, because Kai is a siphon. Anything she’s ever been compelled to do or forget-”

“She’ll remember it all. We have to get her back.” He rolled his eyes, and turned away from her. 

“If all he’s been doing is hooking up with a college chick, why should we have to get her back? How do we know she didn’t go willingly?”

The blonde scowled, “She’s still innocent, Damon. She's our friend.”

Damon sighed, as both Liz and Caroline gave him a pointed stare. “Fine. If I see the psycho and his little girlfriend, I’ll make sure to ‘nap her pronto. By the way, you heard from Elena?”

Caroline shook her head, “I thought she went over to yours last night?”

“Nah, she blew me off. Said we should take a raincheck.”

The blonde frowned, “No, Bonnie said she didn’t come back to the dorms last night.”

Damon muttered a couple curse words, “I’ll go check by the dorms.” He left the room in a hurry. Wondering, praying she was just avoiding him.

* * * * * * * *

You sighed as you walked around Elena, evaluating her unconscious body as it hung, chained from the ceiling lights. Kai leaned over, evaluating the trophy case. “Huh. Can you believe how many awards people just hand out these days?”

You saw Elena stir, and you smirked. He had tried to turn her blood into acid earlier, and it was the perfect entertainment. “You know, I thought vampires would’ve had a stronger resistance to pain.”

He chuckled as you walked over to him with a giddy smile, “What’s that look for?”

You shook your head with a longing look, “I never thought I’d be able to get her back, you know? I mean, knowing she can’t be killed no matter what I do to her is kind of a relief. Makes it easier on the mind, I guess. I just wish my aunt knew she was being avenged.”

“I forgot how morals or human bonds feel, to be honest.” You shook your head while biting your lip, wanting to kiss the smug look off his face. He leaned closer, thinking the same as you.

“We’re in my high school?” You sighed, the moment gone. Kai didn’t seem to be affected, and simply answered her with the same smug face he always had.

“They have plenty of restrooms, no flammable surfaces, and everyone's on winter break...Still. You know, it's no wonder America got dumb while I was locked up; they're never in school.” You felt Elena’s stare and stared back, feeling annoyed. “Is that you? Oh, and there's Bonnie. You guys look so innocent. Smiling, like nothing bad could ever happen to you.”

She rolled her eyes, fixing her gaze on you as she yanked on the chains lightly. “What’s your deal? Are you upset because we compelled you to forget about Kai?”

You stayed quiet, slightly annoyed at her prying questions. Her voice had this whiny pitch to it, and all you could think about was how she had murdered your one lifeline away from direct family. The only non-abusive, non-judgemental person who accepted you and guided you through life.

Kai ignored the awkward silence, “Anyway, do you mind if I try and turn your blood into acid again?”

Elena looked at him surprised, “Again?”

You shuffled your feet, bored as Kai explained how he had done it the first time. He started to try a couple spells on her, concentrating. Of course, she was freaking out as he melted her ring instead. You had to admit, you were surprised when she yanked down the ceiling lights, and ran to the nearest classroom. Kai followed suit, and you gasped when a huge flame burst through the window as Elena ran out seconds later. She came up to you, grabbing your arm. “Come with me.” 

“Hey!” She dragged you along, her strength and speed too much for you to resist against.

* * * * * * * *

Bonnie sat on the couch, helping Liv instruct Jo to levitate a book. Damon walked in, and the book fell from levitating. “That doesn’t count. I was distracted.”

Damon shook his head, “I need your help with a locator spell and-” His phone ringing cut him off, and he answered with an exasperated sigh, “Magic Camp. How may I help you?”

Elena’s voice came over, sounding frantic. “Damon, Kai has me and (Y/N) at the high school. I need your help-”

He heard a crash, then the tone as she hung up in a panic.

You grunted as her grip on you tightened with worry when she approached the door, “Elena, you’re hurting me-”

Elena fell back, bringing you down with her. You groaned, starting to get up as Kai entered the room. The brunette vampire quickly analyzed the situation, realizing how he wasn’t hurting you. She zoomed over to you, holding you against her like a shield against the sociopath. You struggled, flailing unsuccessfully.

“Don’t take another step, Kai.”

The siphon looked at Elena with a sadistic smile, “You won’t kill her.” He took another step, looking at her challengingly. “You wouldn’t dare.”

You whimpered when she suddenly bent your neck, and growled. “Maybe not. But I sure am pretty hungry at the moment. And you know vampires, sometimes they just don’t know when to stop.” Her fangs grazed your skin, and you inhaled sharply. You looked at Kai, trying to read his response. He was just looking at her with a glare, contemplating what he should do. His magic wasn’t precise, it was out of control. You knew he couldn’t save you, even if he wanted to.

“Go ahead, then.” Elena’s fangs retracted, and you gave him a pointed look. “I don’t really care if you kill her. I mean, she’s your only leverage, but as soon as she’s gone, you’re back to being my test dummy. Or corpse.” Elena tightened her hold on you, making it so you can’t breathe. Kai’s face showed nothing but a smirk. 

You started to lose air, struggling as she choked you to death. His grin only widened when your eyes started to roll to the back of your head, croaking his name for help. The bastard seemed amused. “Kai…” Elena shoved you to the floor with a grunt, frustrated she couldn’t hurt you without guilt. You coughed, trying to get air in your lungs as you sat up. The siphon immediately went to snap her neck, only to throw a table to the floor. She walked backwards, panicking. Her neck finally snapped, and Kai did a victory fist in the air. “Bingo.”

You looked at him incredulously, “Are you fucking kidding me?” You stood with slight difficulty, glaring at Kai. “You really tried to bargain with my life?”

He rolled his eyes, “You’re being over-dramatic.” 

You scoffed, “I get you’re a first class sociopath, but honestly, that was low. Even for you.”

He scoffed, “I saved your life, (Y/N). I wasn’t bargaining, I was predicting. Elena wouldn’t harm a fly-”

You pushed at his chest, annoyed. “She killed my aunt!” 

Kai raised an eyebrow at the physical contact, and gripped at your arm, leaning in. “Let’s get one thing straight, (Y/N). I let you come along, but if you think for one second that you’re above me... I won’t hesitate to gouge out your eyes.” 

You swallowed, realizing why he was so dangerous now. You were starting to see past his charm, and more towards his homicidal tendencies. He looked at you, cocking his head, probably evaluating what was going through your mind. “I’m gonna go find a new shirt. Tie her to the table, will you?”

You rolled your eyes as he turned away to go. You waited a few minutes after he had left, and went out the door to look for some ropes. You had visited five different classrooms before you finally found some in the back of the school, near some construction appliances. You came back, sitting her up against one of the tables and lacing the ropes with a bottle of vervain before tying her to the table with it. You looked her unconscious body up and down, almost feeling sorry for her. In all honesty, you didn’t know how to feel with everything. Kai wasn’t the person you made him out to be, but he was the only honest one despite threatening you just now.

He walked in with what looked like a P.E. shirt for the high school and a soda. He opened it, taking his first sip. “Ah. Gotta love some carbonated sugar.”

You didn’t make eye contact, annoyed with him. He grabbed your chin softly with a grin, “What’s wrong, angel? Afraid of me now?”

You looked up at him with a glare, but refused to answer as you closed your eyes, reminiscing in his touch and trying not to think of his sociopathic faults. Elena stirred awake, and raised an eyebrow at the two of you as she squinted from just waking up. “Nice shirt.”

Kai smiled at her, letting go of your face, “Well, thanks. Yeah, somebody burned my other one. Which was awesome, by the way.”

Elena looked up at him and smirked sarcastically, and he chuckled. “I am starting to see why Damon digs you. You are crazy-pants. Oh, it sucks about that shirt, though.”

Elena scoffed, “So you can care about an inanimate object, but not the people you kill?”

He lifted his can of soda to his lips, “Oh.” He took another sip, savoring in the taste. “Is this going to be like an episode of "Ricki Lake" where I come face-to-face with my demons and change for the better?” 

The brunette looked conflicted, “Have you really not cared about…” She glanced over to you, trying to decipher your demeanor. “Anyone?” She was trying to empathize with him about you. Your blood ran to your cheeks, feeling nervous about it all.

The siphon witch looked to you, realizing what she meant. He looked back at her, chuckling. “Screwing with someone isn’t caring about them. You should know, weren’t you sired to Damon?”

Elena’s eyes squinted at him with an intense glare in her eyes. She suddenly spit at him, “Screw you, Kai.”

He slowly stood, wiping the spit off him with his hand. You gulped, wondering what he would do. He suddenly lunged at you, grabbing hold of your hair. You yelped, struggling against him as the brunette protested.

“(Y/N)! No, no! Kai! Leave her alone!” She pulled on the rope, grunting as he held you tight. He still had his soda in his hand. One handed as you whimpered for him to let you go, he easily ripped the soda tab off the can. The soda spilled all over the floor, Kai holding up the soda tab to both you and Elena. You gasped, trying to claw away from him. But if a vampire with super speed and strength couldn’t get away from him, you probably couldn’t. You felt the cold aluminum press against your neck, piercing your skin as you grunted in pain.

The tied up vampire furrowed her brows, “What are you doing?”

Kai had made a small slice in your neck, the blood trailing down your clavicle as he let you go. You placed a hand on your neck, confused and looking at the blood that now stained your hand. He smirked, crouching in front of her and reaching to untie the ropes from a hand. “You’re a vampire, remember? You don’t know how to stop.”

Elena scowled as he used her own words against her, but she shook her head. “Unlike you, I have restraint, Kai.”

“Maybe now. But if I were to desiccate you a bit…” He reached his hand for her cheek, but she slapped him away. He chuckled, not untying her other hand as he drew a ‘K’ in the air that carved in her cheek.

She winced, annoyed at his antics. “Ow. What are you doing?”

“Working on my self-control. Now maybe if that’s solved, I can continue with my master plan.” He looked at you, then gripped your bicep. “Tell her why you wanted her here.”

You looked at her with a hint of shame, feeling bad now that he was so corrupt and hurting you as well. “You killed my aunt. I…” She looked at you, confused. “I wanted revenge.”

She shook her head, “No. No, I would’ve remembered. I haven’t killed-”

“Middle of an empty road. You were laying there, not moving.” She seemed to remember, and you were tearing up as she looked at you with guilt. “She got off to help you, and then you disappeared from the front. Then she screamed when she was at the trunk, and then…”

Elena looked horrified with realization, “I killed her.” You couldn’t meet her eyes as a tear threatened to run down your cheek. “(Y/N), I’m sorry. I wasn’t myself, I… When you’re a vampire, you can turn off your emotions. You don’t care about anything, you don’t feel guilt, or remorse… I really am sorry. I never meant to hurt you, or your aunt.”

“But you did?” Kai smirked, letting you go as he went to crouch in front of her again. “Didn’t you? You said it yourself, you couldn’t help you were hungry. Could you?”

You huffed, Elena frowned in guilt as she glowered at Kai. He spoke with more venom, “And you won’t be able to help it this time again, will you?”

“What?” She looked to you, getting wind of what he finally meant. So did you, and your blood ran cold when he grabbed hold of her cheeks to siphon her close to desiccation. From what Kai insinuated: starvation.

“When you come back to sanity, you’ll be so ridden with guilt; it’ll destroy you. I guess it hits two birds with one stone, doesn’t it?” Kai beamed at you with a devil’s glint in his eyes, “Another person I couldn’t possibly care about.”

You looked at him, disgusted. He bit his lip, still beaming, “Might wanna get a head start.” You glanced at Elena, her gaze fixated on you as her skin turned more pale, veins popping out from under the red eyes, and she bared her fangs with a snarl towards you.

You flinched, looking at the blood on your hand, smeared all over your clavicle and chest. You felt betrayed, and gave one look at Kai, full of contempt. You cursed as you ran through the double doors. You ran through the halls as fast as you could, ignoring your stinging cut. You looked back with fear, hearing a monstrous snarl from where you came. You ran faster, hoping she was weaker now with being siphoned. 

“Just one little bite, (Y/N).” You choked out a sob when you stumbled over some broken lights from earlier; over your hysteria, you hadn’t noticed you had gone back to where the trophy case was. You tried to get up when she grabbed at your arms, turning you around roughly.

You gasped, seeing her bare fangs when you faced her. You screamed as her fangs pierced your open cut, grunting when she kept taking from your body. Her hands gripped hards into your side, you tried to talk to her, “Elena, you’re hurting me-”

She was suddenly pulled from you, and you fell on your ass, gasping for air from the pain. There was no one there when you looked around, and you inhaled sharply. Suddenly, you saw her examine your frail body as the man with teal eyes, who you’ve seen time and time before, held her back. Dr. Laughlin stood by them in casual attire, looking faint. Sanity seemed to come upon Elena as her face was back to normal, and you shook your head slightly when she slowly approached you. 

“Get away from me.” She shushed your whimpers as she crouched in front of you, luring you in with her gaze. She bit her wrist, and held it up to your mouth. “Drink.” You opened your mouth, mindlessly drinking the blood from her open wound on her wrist. She suddenly pulled her wrist from you, and you gasped with blood spread on your lips. You looked around, dazed.

“What’s going on?” You looked at the others there, “Dr. Laughlin, why are you here?” She seemed at a loss for words, you looked at the man in fright and crawled back a little, “Are you gonna compel me again?”

Elena looked at him too with semi-shock plastered on her face, “You know each other?”

You closed your mouth with a sigh, looking away. “He compelled me to forget about my aunt’s attack. And about you and Caroline being vampires.”

She nodded, and looked pointedly at him, “I knew about that last part, but I forgot about her aunt...” You raised an eyebrow, “Damon, why didn’t you tell me you compelled her?”

Damon huffed, rolling his eyes. “You had enough on your plate about Jeremy. I didn’t want to add another shred of guilt-”

Her nostrils seemed to flare as she spoke, “You should’ve told me, Damon!”

Dr. Laughlin grasped at her head as her nose slightly bled, but she wiped it away before you could say anything, “Not to cut the reunion short, but meter’s running on the spell.”

Damon huffed, lifting Elena up softly, “No time for explanation, we need to go-”

“We can’t leave her. She’s my friend-”

He zipped up to you, looking directly into your eyes. Elena cried out, “Damon, don’t!”

“I need you to run as fast as possible and get the hell out of here. Forget Kai, forget Mystic Falls, and forget Whitmore for good.” 

The brunette grasped at his shoulder, “Damon-” 

“You’re in danger. Now act like it, and run!” His face seemed desperate, and no matter how much you wanted to stay and remember it all, remember how much danger Kai was to you, you forgot it all.

You gasped in shock, then started panting from fear and panic. You ran away from them, feeling your heart pound in your ear drums. You passed a couple hallways, your legs tired from underneath you, about to fold when you finally opened the double doors to outside. Your eyes were blinded with the sudden sunlight, and you covered your eyes with your hand. Your vision adjusted, and noticed someone in front of you. You raised an eyebrow, wanting to side step them when she blocked your path. “Excuse me.”

She had a bob cut, and bright green eyes. Though bright, they seemed awfully pissed at you. “You’re excused.” She swung at you, and you blacked out.

You started to come to, hearing some commotion. You sat up, and squinted from the disorientation. You focused, seeing an attractive, young man arguing as a brunette and another slightly older man stood beside them. The slightly older man stood in front of the brunette, protective. Another couple, although middle-aged, stood behind Kai, the man protecting the raven-haired woman. You looked around, and noticed the girl from earlier who had knocked you out. A kid held a crossbow against your head, and you bit your lip in concentration, their argument starting to tune in.

“Admit it, Kai! You care about her!” 

“Admit what? That I had some fun with her? Yeah, okay. So what?’

The brunette called out, “(Y/N) isn’t involved in this, Bonnie. Let her go!”

“Yeah, Bonnie. Just let her go, we can talk about this.”

“He needs to know what it feels like to hurt, Damon! To get stabbed and tortured-”

“Bonnie, we don’t kill innocent people-”

“She isn’t innocent! She’s in love with him, she brought your sister here, Jeremy!”

Bonnie’s hand suddenly dug into your shoulder, and you grabbed her wrist, twisting it. She waved her other hand at you and you groaned, letting go of her and your head hurting immensely. You gripped your head, wanting it to stop. “Why is this happening?” Your voice seemed guttural, but you could barely hear anything as the pain overwhelmed you.

Elena shouted, “Bonnie, stop it!”

Damon held her back, pursing his lips as he said nothing. Kai seemed to scowl, glaring at you as you withered in pain. He suddenly tried to approach you, and Bonnie raised an eyebrow as she increased the agony in your head. Jeremy pointed the crossbow to him instead.

“Damn it, Bonnie! Just let her go!”

“Why should I, Kai?” You couldn’t piece anything together anymore. If anything, you wanted to give into it and just pass out from it. “So you can manipulate her again? So she can crawl back to you?”

Kai basically growled, “She isn’t yours to mess with, she’s mine! You don’t get to decide for her, I do!” He was about to lunge when an arrow shot into his shoulder, making him fall to his knees, and he grunted as the middle-aged man stuck a syringe in him. Kai started to fall asleep as he hit the floor, his gaze still fixated on you. You sighed in relief when the pain flooded away, panting. Bonnie smirked, and looked down at you. 

You pleaded with her, “Please.”

Elena gasped, “Bonnie, no!”

Kai groaned, “(Y/N)-”

You looked at him at the sound of your name, feeling for the handsome man you barely knew. You started to sob with hysteria, "What's going on? Please don’t let her-"

She flicked her wrist, and your neck broke. You were dead.


	4. Blood And Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The man looked at you confused, and shook his head as he tried to get out of your grip. You sighed, annoyed it didn’t work right off the bat. You let go of him, and suddenly bashed his head into the car window next to you. You looked around as he fell to make sure no one saw, and betn down to grab the keys next to his unconscious body. You stopped, your throat feeling inexplicably dry. You could smell the blood from his wound, and you didn’t know exactly how to resist the pull. The blood pounding through his veins, in his neck, in his artery. You couched near him, and opened the back door. You lifted his body, pinning it against you as the blood pulled you to him. You bit into his neck, drinking his blood. He seemed to wake up, struggling as you drained him of blood.
> 
> “Hey!”
> 
> ***
> 
> You struggle with bloodlust as you transition into a newbie vampire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like my fan-fictions, consider supporting me on patreon! Or maybe just promote it! Not to burden any of you, but I am currently in a troubling living situation where I'm living out of motels with my siblings and mother. If you guys could help support me, that would be amazing!! If not, I completely understand and hope you all enjoy my fanfiction as a non-tier patron, or an AO3 user nevertheless!  
> 
> 
> [Become a Patron!](https://www.patreon.com/bePatron?u=45475129)

Death was warm. You were relaxed. You weren’t confused, or jerked around by people’s decisions. You were at peace in the dark, blissfully asleep. That was until something dragged you backwards. It got a nasty grip on you, bringing you back to a darker, brutal reality: life.

The dirt on your skin was the first thing you felt when your mind awoke. You tried to breathe, but dirt went into your lungs, and you started to choke. You sat up, coughing all the dirt out successfully. You gasped, finally taking in a good and deep breath in. You tried to look around, but the sun hurt your eyes and it was hard to focus around. You felt discombobulated, trying to remember the last thing that happened. You were in immense pain, you had pleaded with the people there for help, and then nothing. Your eyes finally adjusted to your surroundings, you were in the middle of the woods, and every inch of your clothes was immersed in dirt. You stood up, feeling dizzy as the leaves crushed under your feet. 

You didn’t know where you were going, but you just kept walking. You stumbled upon a huge, old-time house that seemed oddly familiar but you couldn’t place it. You approached the door, and knocked on it. You felt dumb, realizing you were smothered in dirt and knocking a some random door, but what else could you do? You needed help.

The door opened, revealing the guy from yesterday. He was wearing a black, short sleeved v-neck, and his muscles obviously bulged out. His jeans were dark. You could hear the blood pulsing in his veins, especially through his neck. You remembered his name was Jeremy, and he had been holding a crossbow against you.

“You-” He seemed shocked, looking you up and down, “You’re alive.”

You looked at him confused, “I was dead?” You blinked, feeling a little angry now. You realized they had buried you, and possibly had even killed you. “You guys… Did you guys kill me?”

He paled, “I didn’t-”

You breathed in sharply, remembering the hurtful witch, “Your friend did. And you just covered me up?” Your voice broke, almost not believing it. “Did you even try to stop her?”

His face seemed guilty, and he sighed, opening the door. “Come in.”

You huffed. You had your pride, but you needed help. You entered the threshold, eyeing him as you entered the living room. “Whose place is this? I know you couldn’t afford it.”

He seemed to ignore you as he passed you, and you followed him curiously. He opened a secret door in the wall, and you raised an eyebrow. Impressive. “Is this the part where you kill me again?”

He didn’t respond as he walked down the stairs, and you sighed. You didn’t really know what to do, but you had no other choice; you followed him down the stairs into a basement area. He led you to a small area and slapped the top of a refrigerator as he turned to you. “Okay so here’s the short version: you died with vampire blood in your system. Now, you’re in transition to becoming a vampire. You have two choices. Either drink blood and become a vampire, or don’t and die slowly. I’m guessing you don’t wanna die so,” He opened the fridge, grabbed something out of it, and tossed it to you. You catched it quickly, and you were surprised at your reflexes. “Drink that.”

You blinked, looking at him incredulously, then to the blood bag. Your mouth salivated at the thought of drinking it. You glanced at him, almost as if making sure, and you hesitantly ripped the string off it, and started drinking it. You were surprised at how amazing it tasted, and you suddenly groaned in pain as you dropped the bag on the floor. It splattered blood, you grabbed your head as you whimpered. It felt like your gums were in pain, and you could feel every inch of your canines enlarging, of the veins under your eyes transforming, and you gasped as your face had transformed. Everything had heightened in an instance, the sounds, the sights, and the smells. You looked at Jeremy, feeling disoriented. “What’s happening to me?”

He cocked his head as he observed you, “You’re a vampire. You completed the transition. Blood drinking and being blood-thirsty comes with the territory, but you need to maintain control of your hunger. You can’t kill people for it.”

You licked your lips, tasting the remnants of it. “What else comes with it? I mean, I feel so overwhelmed-”

“Your senses and emotions. They’re all magnified now. Strength, speed, healing, a bunch of other stuff. You’ll need a daylight ring, though.” You looked at your skin, dirty and mangled, suddenly self-conscious.

“Do you happen to have a shower?” 

He suddenly walked up to you, as if trying to intimidate you. It was working. You gulped, looking up at him. “I’m doing this because I feel bad my girlfriend killed you. But if you hurt anybody, I will personally drive a stake through your heart.”

He gave you a once-over, then walked away from you, leaving you alone. You pouted, grabbing another blood bag from the fridge. “Guess that’s a no for the shower.”

You used the straw this time, drinking from it as you walked up the basement’s stairs, and closed the door behind you. You licked your lips, still having about half a bag as you wandered the house. You had made sure to avoid the sunlight, because when you hadn’t at first, it really burned. You found a staircase, and smiled to yourself. Staircases meant bedrooms, which meant a shower. You wandered up, finding a room with a big bed, and a bunch of open space. You peeked around, and found a bathroom built in, with so much open room. You grinned, and sipped the rest of the blood bag dry, and left it on the bathroom counter by the sink. You sighed, feeling refreshed from the blood in your system. You turned on the shower, feeling the warm temperature in your hand. You stripped, and gave a relieved moan when the hot water hit your back. The water drained all the dirt and mud away as you washed your body, cleaning yourself up, and washing your hair as you showered. You rubbed your face upwards, relieved to be clean again and feeling refreshed. You turned off the water, walking around your dirt-ridden clothes. You frowned, picking them up and tossing them in the trash can. You looked in the mirror as you wiped the steam from it away. You looked the same, yet a little different. You opened your mouth, not seeing anything different. You closed your eyes and tried to remember the feeling of when you first drank the blood, the way your canines extended. You hissed into the mirror, reflecting your ‘true’ face. Your eyebrows furrowed slightly, and examined your new face. The part of your eyes surrounding the iris, the sclera, was now deep red, and purple veins protrude under them and just over the top of your cheeks. Your fangs had shown themselves, and you faked a smile with them in the mirror. You traced your tongue over them, feeling them in wonder. They slowly retracted, and your face turned back to normal. 

You stepped away from the mirror, grabbing a towel from the counter and wrapping yourself in it. You looked around, noticing the dresser across the room. You approached it, looking through the drawers for some clothes. They were scarce, but you had found some clothes. There was a red v-neck, some jeans, and thankfully some bra and panties. Even some socks, and you sighed, content when you finished dressing. You looked in the mirror and examined yourself, feeling as if something was missing. You looked in a closet, and smiled as you saw a leather jacket in it. You put it on, and it fit like a glove. You looked in the mirror, smiling as your wet (H/C) hair lazily rested on your shoulders. You looked around for any spare shoes, in women’s of course. You heard a voice, and looked around. You spotted yourself in what seemed like a high school hallway, and a man had grabbed you by your shoulders.  
He zipped up to you, looking directly into your eyes. “Damon, don’t!”  
“I need you to run as fast as possible and get the hell out of here. Forget Kai, forget Mystic Falls, and forget Whitmore for good.”  
The brunette grasped at his shoulder, “Damon-”  
“You’re in danger. Now act like it, and run!” His face seemed desperate, and no matter how much you wanted to stay and remember it all, remember how much danger Kai was to you, you forgot it all.  
You gasped, the memory of compulsion leaving you, and the rest of your memories flooding into your core. Your emotions felt like they did multiple turns. You felt betrayal, hurt, concern, attraction, and above all: love. Something tugged at your heart at the way Kai had said your name just before he passed out. You remembered everything, how you died at Bonnie’s hands who you had just met, how Elena fought for you, and how the rest had just stood by and let it happen. You remembered Kai, his soft touch, and the way he had looked at you. Even when he had threatened you, you were heavily attracted to him. You bit your lip as your skin seemed to become on fire at the remembrance of the way his eyes scrutinized you. Your eyes widened, realizing you needed to find him. You didn’t know what you would do when you found him, but you wanted to make sure he was okay, especially after being shot with an arrow. You sped down the stairs, freezing as a beam of sun burned at your skin and you groaned, then kept speeding towards where you heard Jeremy. In a moment, you were in front of him while he was drinking some orange juice inside of the kitchen, and you smiled at him when he looked at you with surprise.  
“I see you’re getting the hang of things.”  
You chuckled, “Thanks to you. I mean, without you I would’ve died so, thanks.”  
He scoffed, “Don’t thank me. You still have to control your bloodlust, or you’ll die thanks to me.”  
You scowled, “Yeah, I get it. I was just wondering if you knew where Kai was.” He looked at you with an eyebrow raised, and you shook your head at his insinuation. “I know it’s weird, but I just wanted to make sure he’s okay. Considering the look on your face, I’m going to take that as a yes.”  
He huffed, “Why do you even care about him? He’s a sociopath. He kills for fun.”  
You smiled softly, “I’m pretty sure some vampires you know do too.” He made a face, “I mean, I don’t know. He told me the truth about vampires, and being compelled, and I really don’t know. Being with him is so electric, and when he told me he’d help me get back at Elena, I don’t know, it felt like he cared.”  
“So you really did kidnap Elena?” His eyes turned hostile and you put your hands up defensively.  
“It’s not like that. I thought she was a bad vampire because she had killed my aunt.” He made a sympathetic face, realizing your side of things, “But when I saw how she tried to reason with Kai and genuinely cared about what would happen to me, I realized she just made a mistake.”  
“Huh. Well, for what it’s worth: I’m sorry she killed your aunt. And that my girlfriend killed you.”  
You raised an eyebrow, “You guys must be out to get me.” He scoffed at your joke, and you continued with curiosity. “So Bonnie’s your girlfriend. Must be tough for you to be with someone so righteous-”  
“Watch it.” Jeremy gave you a stern look, and you shrugged.  
“What time is it? I wanna leave as soon as the sun goes down.” He gave you a look and you rolled your eyes, “I go to college, remember? I can’t be skipping classes left and right.”  
He checked his phone, “It’s already four pm. You have about an hour, give or take until the sun sets. You took a long shower after wandering for a bit.”  
“Yeah, I really…” You quieted down as you heard the door open, and someone came in. You could hear their breathing as they called out for Jeremy, and you could recognize her voice immediately. “Bonnie’s here.”  
His eyes widened, “What are you doing? Get out of here.” He motioned to your body and you shushed him. You wanted to leave out the other door exactly when she was about to enter the kitchen. She walked closer, agonizingly slow.  
“Jeremy?” Her footsteps got closer, and you grinned at the boy before you zoomed away to the room you showered in before, successfully dodging all the beams of sunlight on the way there. You closed the door and locked it, hearing their conversation from a distance. They were talking about Caroline’s mom, and something about her condition worsening in the hospital. You looked around, feeling bored. You remembered your phone, and went to your dusty clothes that you had put in the trash. You found them in your back pocket, dusty yet working. You also had found your earphones. You cleaned the dust off for about thirty minutes until it was spotless, and smiled when you turned it on. It had thirty percent, and you scrolled through instagram for a while. You hadn’t missed much apparently. You plugged in your earphones, just killing time with listening to music. You danced around the room, hyper as you listened to ‘The Less I Know The Better’, by Tame Impala. You jumped on the bed, shaking your hips to the rhythm. You unplugged your left earbud, deciding to see if the coast was clear to sing loudly. No one was home. You plugged your earbud in again, and unlocked the door. You danced through the rooms, kicking some things down as you went. The music changed to ‘Play Date’, and you sang along loudly as you danced down the stairs.  
“Whoever said I gave a shit ‘bout you?” You ran down to the basement, grabbing a couple blood bags to go. You wanted to prepare for when you left the house, eventually. You looked around for a small backpack, and some shoes like earlier. You found an old backpack in a studious looking room, and you dumped the stuff that was in it on the floor. You put the blood bags in it, even though craving some madly, you restrained yourself. You slung it over your shoulder, still looking for some shoes meanwhile. You finally had found some, they were some small black boots.  
You cursed in your mind, not really knowing where you would go. Where could you go? I mean, your dorm for starters. You could ask Elena for help in the morning, all you had to do was wait out the sun. You left your small backpack by the door, and got your phone out again as the music still blared in your ears. You looked through your camera roll, stopping when you saw a picture of you and Kai in the car you had stolen together. He was making a goofy face at the camera, his tongue sticking out with his nose scrunched up while you were just beaming with a large smile while you looked at him. It was literally two days ago, but it felt forever ago. You guys were eating ice creams together from McDonald’a of all places, making jokes, singing to the radio, and just being goofy with each other. You guys had a spark together, and you didn’t know exactly what it was, but it was something.  
Now you are dead. Correction: ‘vampire’, and he is held hostage. You sighed, the pang in your chest filled with hurt when you thought about it. About him. It sucked to have heightened emotions, especially when your love interest left you for dead. The song in your ears changed to a sad one, and you skipped it. Something rowdy played, and you grinned. You walked into the living room, seeing a couple bottles of bourbon for the taking. You side-stepped the sunlight, and grabbed the bottle. You sang along, taking a pause to sip some bourbon every now and then.

“Don’t play with me, you broke my heart, but I’m also so obsessed with you.” You smiled while shaking your head at how well the lyrics related to you. Your hips swayed, your body hypnotized by the beat of the music. You felt like you were in a music video, just syncing to the music and acting out the words. The music changed to a slower one, and you sensually danced to it. It was nice to have a little ‘me’ time. “She just hit my heart, oh, tadow!” 

You got tired of dancing after a while, and were just bored at this point. You laid on the couch and paused the music, deciding to rest your eyes. You were almost asleep after a bit, even with all the energy when you heard commotion outside the door, and you zipped to the next room, hiding as they opened the door. You heard Bonnie and Jeremy arguing, and you stiffened.

“As soon as you get your gear, we need to go-”

“Bonnie, you need to calm down. We were just on a date, and now you wanna go to Jo’s. Kai is under right now, and when he wakes up, Jo will beat him.”

Your heart skipped a beat as they went towards the living room. You walked into the hall with the stairs, subtly avoiding them.

“He’s strong! And as soon as he even attempts the merge, which he will, he’ll be more powerful than ever. We can’t let that happen, we need to kill him.”

You looked towards the open door, and noticed there wasn’t sunlight coming from it. You bit your lip, looking up towards the window to confirm. The sun had finally set. You bit your lip, deciding to just fuck it and go. You sped towards the door, grabbing your backpack, and glancing back at Jeremy and Bonnie before you sped off. He looked at you with confusion while Bonnie was shocked, she seemed to reach out to demobilize before you sped off with a smirk.

To be honest, at first you thought it was fun to run through the woods with super speed. It was like you were another animal, just running through the forest or something. You passed a cemetery, and realized a cemetery would mean a town. Mystic Falls. You sped through the woods, finally hitting the center of town. You checked your phone, and it was barely five thirty. You were making good time, but you needed a car to go to Whitmore. You looked towards the Mystic Grill, seeing nice looking cars parked in front. You decided to steal from the guy who was just getting out of his truck, and you sped right in front of him. He looked surprised, and you felt yourself get a little nervous. You were planning on compelling him, but you didn’t know exactly how. You grabbed him by his shoulders, looking him in his eyes as you copied what you’ve seen so many times.

“I want you to give me your keys.”

The man looked at you confused, and shook his head as he tried to get out of your grip. You sighed, annoyed it didn’t work right off the bat. You let go of him, and suddenly bashed his head into the car window next to you. You looked around as he fell to make sure no one saw, and bent down to grab the keys next to his unconscious body. You stopped, your throat feeling inexplicably dry. You could smell the blood from his wound, and you didn’t know exactly how to resist the pull. The blood pounding through his veins, in his neck, in his artery. You lifted his body, pinning it against you as the blood pulled you to him. You bit into his neck, drinking his blood. He seemed to wake up, struggling weakly against you as you drained him of blood.

“Hey!”

You threw his body away from you, and entered into the driver’s seat with a slam. You gasped, the blood smeared against your face as you looked to where the shout came from. It was a blonde guy with a Mystic Grill uniform running towards you from the entrance. You fumbled with the keys quickly, trying to start it up as fast as you could. You put the car in reverse, speeding away from town. You saw the road leading out of town, and you made a relieved sigh. You drove faster on the empty road, your adrenaline pumping from what you did to that man without guilt. Whitmore was a couple hours away from Mystic Falls, but you couldn’t wait to be back in your dorm and relaxed from the past days.

* * * * * * * *

You pulled up to Whitmore Park, sighing as you checked the time on your phone. You made it under two hours, and it was now seven-forty. You grabbed your backpack from the passenger side, casually taking out the keys from the ignition and placing them in your backpack. You stepped out, and went around to the license plate. You grabbed it, ripping it off with your strength, and went around the front to do the same. You folded them in your palm, and shoved it in your bag. You started to walk to your dorms when you saw Kai in the distance, with Luke as Dr. Laughlin lay on the ground nearby. You couldn’t believe your eyes as you heard them chant, and you immediately ran over. You slowly approached Dr. Laughlin as she woke up, and you felt your empathy strongly.

“Dr. Laughlin, what’s going on? Are you okay?”

She looked at you, obviously shocked at your appearance since everyone thought you were dead. Well, maybe they knew now depending on Bonnie’s relaying of information. It didn’t matter. You bent over, helping her up from the ground. You both struggled against the strong wind as Kai and Luke chanted.

“Ho-How are you here? I saw you die, I-”

You smiled politely, “I came back as a vampire. Trust me, I was just as surprised as you.”

She nodded, and looked over to Kai and Luke, “Kai brought me here to merge with him, but Luke took over. We need to stop them-”

You both gasped when they suddenly fell unconscious. Jo ran to Luke, holding him in her arms to make sure he was okay. Almost as if in shock, you slowly approached Kai and kneeled over him. You lightly caressed his face, admiring his resting face quietly. You bit your lip, glancing over at Jo as she sobbed and tried to wake up the blonde twin. You placed Kai’s head on your lap, silently playing with his hair. You didn’t know why you felt the way you did about him, but you just did. You could sense her stare on you as she quietly wept, and you looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

“Why are you showing him kindness? He doesn’t deserve it!”

You rolled your eyes, looking back to his unconscious head in your lap, “Everyone deserves kindness, even if they’re major dicks.” 

You heard him before you saw him, the man with the teal eyes; Damon approached Jo. “Good. You’re still alive. That’s gonna save me a huge blowout with Ric when he gets back.” His gaze wandered to you and Kai, and barely noticed Luke in Jo’s arms. “I am definitely coming into something late.”

Jo glared up at him, “Luke showed up and he merged with Kai.”

Damon looked over at you skeptically, “And how are you here? I buried you.”

You huffed, resisting the urge to roll your eyes. “You can thank your girlfriend for that one. I died with Elena’s blood in my system, and I woke up covered in dirt-”

“You’re in transition.”

You smirked at him, then looked back at the siphon as you traced his cheekbones, “Not anymore.”

“Are those Elena’s clothes?”

He scowled, and Jo began to lecture him. “He’s not supposed to be here. The only reason he’s here is because you let Kai out! Luke. Luke, wake up. Wake up, Luke.” The older vampire had a guilty look on his face.

“Well, uh, let me give him some of my blood.”

“It wouldn’t help. Whoever wakes up is the winner. And whoever doesn’t…”

The blonde took a breath and opened his eyes in Jo’s arms. Your heart caught in your throat, ignoring everything else as you stared in horror in what seemed to be the lifeless body on your lap. You gently placed his head back on the concrete, standing up and turning around as your gasped out a sob. Someone you knew just died- someone you kissed repeatedly. You couldn’t wrap your head around it. You felt Damon’s arrogant stare, and you groaned as you stifled a sob. It was all so overwhelming at this point. Dying, and coming back.

“Luke? Wake up, Luke. Oh my God.” You turned around, not believing what was happening. Luke was dead now? Then how was Kai dead too? You gaped as you saw Kai slowly wake as Jo and Damon were focused on the blonde. He stood, his posture smug as he observed them.

“Oh, my God. Luke. He’s gone. He saved me and he’s gone.”

The siphoner’s smug voice was like music to your ears, “You win some, you lose some.” They glared at him, “Except for me. I always win.”

“Kai.” He turned to you, and you held your breath as his confused face took in your presence. His blue eyes met yours, as if he couldn’t believe you were actually there. You smiled, nervous to see what he would do now that he knew you were alive. His lips hinted at a smile, but his expression was unreadable. The both of you just kept staring, not being able to grasp how you were so close to each other again. You licked your lips, nervous as you spoke, “I know you didn’t mean to do what you did. You were angry, but I know you care about me. I care about you, too. More than you know. Kai, I...”

You couldn’t bring yourself to say it, feeling conflicted by it all. He furrowed his eyebrows, and you could almost see a glint of guilt in his eyes. You started to approach him when you saw Damon make a move for him out of the corner of your eye, “Kai, watch out!”

Everything happened so fast. Kai was out of your sight, and you were suddenly pinned against a tree with a grunt. Damon looked down at you with a grimace, and you rested your head on the trunk with defeat. He reached his arm around, you resisted but there was little you could do against the older vampire, and he snapped your neck. You were dead, again.

* * * * * * * *

You stirred with a groan, not knowing where you are just yet. You looked around, noticing you were in some type of cave. There was dirt, and rocky walls. In front of you was a dungeon door, and you stood. Your backpack was beside you, and you went up to the door. You could see a little bit through it and you deduced you were in the Salvatore basement. You kicked at it, trying to get it open. After a few hits, you gave up knowing you couldn’t open it. You crouched as you went to your backpack, rummaging through it. You checked your phone, you had been out for a couple hours already, and it was eleven-twenty. You had a couple missed calls from Caroline, and one more from Kai.

“You’re awake.” You stopped rummaging, putting your phone in your back pocket, looking at the door with a raised eyebrow. The door slightly opened, and you sped towards it. He threw you back with a simple push, and you fell back on the floor. “I don’t know how much Jeremy told you, but older vampires are stronger.”

You stood to see Damon, followed by Elena, enter the dungeon. You grimaced, “Sorry, it was a crash course.”

Elena cautiously stepped towards you, “You’re really here.”

You felt awkward, shuffling your feet. “No thanks to Bonnie.” You looked away, annoyed. “All thanks to you.”

The brunette sighed, “Look, I know you didn’t ask for this. But you’re a vampire, and vampires have heightened emotions. Is that why you let Kai get away? Because he’s a danger to my friends, (Y/N). And we can’t have that-”

“I don’t know why, okay? If anything, your friends are the most dangerous here-”

Elena scoffed, “Why are you protecting him?”

You were practically fuming, “Bonnie killed me! You killed my aunt! And then your boyfriend buried me, covered me up! It’s no wonder I don’t trust you! I don’t trust any of you!”

She looked shocked at your outburst, almost as if realizing the severity of it all. Damon had no reaction, only looking to Elena.

“Did you even have a funeral? Did you even tell anyone I was dead?” Your voice broke, astounded to how they were so nonchalant about all this. “Or was I just supposed to go missing forever? Like another one of your guys’ victims? Like my aunt?”

Her face flinched, and her hand went to her forehead. She seemed stressed out, not knowing what to say or do in response. You huffed, “That’s what I thought. Am I here because I helped Kai get away? Are you gonna torture me or are you gonna kill me?”

Damon shrugged, “Depends how I’m feeling.”

Elena sighed, “You’re not gonna torture her, Damon. She’s upset, she has every right to be. But we need to let her out.”

“Why? So she can go crawling back to Kai?” You groaned, sitting down against the wall and pulling a blood bag from your bag. “So she can raid our fridges and possibly kill someone?”

The brunette looked at you with a raised eyebrow as you sipped from the bag, “We should train her, obviously. She’s a vampire, she needs to learn to be one properly.”

“I remember smelling real blood, and it was so hard to resist. I just bit into his flesh, and it was amazing.” You looked at the floor, reminiscing about it. “I felt like a monster. To be honest, I don’t know if I blame you for my aunt anymore. The cravings are too strong to stop… I just wish she wasn’t missing, that my family would have mourned her and not just wait for her to show up one day.” You wanted to cry, but you didn’t. You swallowed your tears, so to speak. “So you gonna help me learn self-control before I go on a rampage? Because all I can think about is doing it again.”

Elena sighed, “You’re gonna need a daylight ring. I think Jo can whip one up-”

Damon rolled his eyes, “Jo, Bonnie, Liv. They’re not going to want to make a daylight ring for Kai’s bedtime buddy.”

You shrugged, “He’s hot, okay? And the only one that told me the truth, for starters. How was I supposed to know he was a sociopath?” Elena raised her eyebrows with an amused smile whilst the older vampire groaned. “Now can I be let out of solitude, or whatever?”

They looked to each other, and you huffed, “What is it?”

Your college classmate frowned, “How do we know you won’t go back to Kai?”

You licked your lips, not really knowing what to say. I mean, he was alluring to say the least, and you cared about him to an unreasonable extent. “I can’t. Just leave me here because when it comes to Kai…” You shrugged, throwing your empty blood bag to the side. “I don’t know. My feelings are all over the place.”

She looked to Damon, and he sighed, “Fine. You can stay here while you get your vamp training,” You smiled at the news, standing up when he got in real close, “But if you pose a threat to Elena ever again, I won’t hesitate to rip your heart out.”

You chuckled in his face, “Me hurt you guys? I’m the one who was killed in the first place.” You grabbed your bag, side-stepping him and approaching Elena. She tensed up, and you felt a pang of guilt. You suddenly hugged her, her stiff body melting down to hug you back. “Thanks for trusting me.” You pulled away with a stiff smile, “So which room is mine?”

Damon scoffed, and Elena politely smiled as she led you out of the dungeon. You followed her up the stairs, and into a room at the end of the hall. You laid on your new temporary bed, and laid your backpack on it with a sigh.

“You’ve been exhausted, haven’t you?” You chuckled, nodding. You sat up, raising an eyebrow at her. She looked at you confused.

“How did you turn into a vampire, Elena?” She chuckled, you felt a little lost. “How were vampires even made? How many creatures are there?”

She shook her head, walking over with a smile. She sat next to you, “That’s a long story. It involves a lot of witches, and a lot of backstabbing.”

You laughed, “Well, I have nothing but time. I wanna know everything.”

She nodded, “Basically, super traditional witches before actual witches were like a tribe, and then two who fell in love made an immortality spell. They were gonna get married, but then he stole it and took it with some other girl who looks exactly like Stefan and I; why? Because nature needs to find a loophole, shadow selves which can die. Weird, right?”

You huffed before laughing, “Okay. First, who’s Stefan? And what happened next?”

You guys talked for what seemed like hours. She vented about everything that had happened in her life since she met Stefan and Damon. About Katherine, about being a doppelganger, and about becoming a vampire. Klaus, the other originals, and all the other conflicted feelings that came from being sired to Damon. The Augustine vampires, being possessed, and the other side collapsing. Damon dying, then coming back after she had no memories of him. Kai, the prison world, Bonnie. You were practically spinning from all she had been through.

“I think my head just exploded, in full honesty.” You shook your head, resting against the headboard. “What time is it?”

Elena checked her phone with a smile, “It’s one am. Wow, time flew.” She stood, and made her way to the doorway before turning back to you. “I’ll let you get settled.”

You nodded, sitting up to take your boots off.

“Hey, (Y/N)?”

You turned to her, and she smiled.

“I’m glad you’re okay. What happened to you was... “ You gulped, remembering the excruciating pain that haunted your soul. The piercing needles in your skull before a brief bliss, then a broken neck. “I’m just glad you’re okay.”

You smiled, “Goodnight, Elena.” She closed the door behind her after reciprocating the saying. You stripped, taking off your pants and jacket, to leave you in only a shirt, panties, and socks. You got under the comforters, snuggling them close to your chest while you laid on your side. You tried to fall asleep, but it was like every fiber of your skin was awake, and you were uncomfortable in your own skin. You could hear people talking, and the crackles of the fire from the burning fireplace. You could hear Bonnie and Jeremy kissing, and it grossed you out. You tried to tune it out, but you couldn’t. You sat up, feeling restless, and looked to your backpack. You could smell the blood from where you were, it was taunting you, teasing you. It was seducing you. 

You were over there before you knew it, and you got your hands on one of the last blood bags in your backpack. You gasped, the blood smearing over your face as you squeezed a little too hard on the bag you were drinking out of. At first, you were shocked. Then, you didn’t care. You craved it like crazy, licking the blood off your fingers, and ripping the bag open to just lick the blood’s remnants off its plastic. You had another one left, and you kept drinking as much as you could. Before you knew it, you finished the last four bags you had stashed. You licked your lips, the metallic taste being euphoric. You stood, leaning against the wall with an elated sigh. You looked up, feeling the high of drinking so much blood. You giggled, biting your lip with a smile as you laid back down on the bed. You closed your eyes, feeling content as you started to lull to sleep. 

* * * * * * * *

The sun burned on contact, and you screamed as you sped to the other side of the room while gasping. You panted, going to the restroom sink. You looked in the mirror, and dismissed your reflection quickly. You didn’t like seeing a lot of blood on yourself, it almost felt like seeing a stranger. You turned on the sink, rinsing your hands and wiping the blood off your face. Grabbing a small towel, you dried yourself off. You heard people awake downstairs, talking about Bonnie and her birthday. You ignored it, not really wanting to acknowledge the person who killed you as a person to be celebrated. You went to your bed, going around it so as to not get hit by the sunlight, and to check your phone’s time. It was already ten in the morning, and you were relieved that no one woke you up early. You felt rested, despite having a small pang in your throat. Thirst, for blood. You shook it off, checking through Instagram for anything to distract your overwhelming bloodlust.

You heard someone slam the door as they went out into the woods. You couldn’t look out the window without getting crisp, so you ignored it. You sighed, feeling hopeless. You didn’t want to leave your room, feeling isolated, but didn’t want to just be stuck in there all day. Someone approaching the door pulled you from your pity party, and your breath hitched. You subtly recognized his breathing patterns, his muttering as he approached the door, and it was only confirmed when it opened followed by his voice.

“Hello?” You turned towards the door, and opened it as fast as you could. You sprinted down the hall, hearing Elena, Damon, Jeremy, and Bonnie react to his presence. “Ooh! Forgot how massive this house was. Yum! Cupcakes! Sorry. Am I interrupting something?”

You sped down the stairs as Bonnie practically threatened him verbally, appearing behind him in the kitchen. Everyone turned to you when you walked in. Not because you were so subtle, no. Because as soon as you walked in, you felt a sunbeam burn a part of your skin and you shrieked, hitting the wall hard as to stay away from the burning sun.

He turned, looking you up and down obviously. His eyes turned a shade darker, seeing what you wore. Or didn’t wear. You felt self-conscious all of a sudden, the feelings that associated with Kai were overwhelming you, and you couldn’t decide how to react. Your hand subconsciously went to the back of your neck, feeling so, so awkward.

“Hey.” You spoke up, your voice was nervous and you felt stupid. Hey? Hey! ‘Hey’ was all you could say?

His eyes shone with lust and guilt mixed as he scanned your body, and eventually met your eyes. He briefly licked his lips, and smiled awkwardly. 

“Hey.”

You cursed mentally as you could feel the others’ judgemental glares slash stares on you. Why was Kai so hot? Why did he make you feel so good? Why was he so cute when he made those eyes? Why couldn’t you stop thinking about making out with him? Why is he so funny? Why does he make you feel so irritated? 

Why can I only focus on his jugular?

“How are you? I mean, dying must have taken a real toll on you.” You tried to focus on his voice, but with every word he spoke, all you could focus on was his heartbeat. His neck, his veins you could barely see through the pigment of his lovely, and lightly tanned skin. “You’re a vampire now, right? I mean, I don’t know much about that but-”

“Do you ever shut up, Kai?”

Your focus went to Bonnie. Her heartbeat. Jeremy’s. You couldn’t focus, and their voices were drowned out by the flow of their blood. You gripped your head, it was like it was pounding in your ear drums. All the noise, all the talk, all the blood.

“Hey, (Y/N). Are you okay?” You looked to see Elena beside you, her hand on your shoulder weighing you down to gravity. You shook your head, your gaze fixating on Kai’s jugular. You couldn’t formulate a sound, you couldn’t stay still. Your skin was on fire. Eat him, Bite him. Just a little taste. What’s to stop you? Why not? Just go for it. He’s a witch, he can stop you. Then he can make you stop after a taste. Just a little taste. Bite him. Bite him. Bite him. BITE HIM.

“I’m just a little hungry.” Before she could completely register what you said, your body launched itself at him.


	5. Dreams of Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All you could do was moan when he was kissing down your neck, and it felt like every nerve was ignited, like every single atom yearned for more and more from him. You grabbed his face and gave him a bruising kiss. He picked you up smoothly by the thighs, and placed you on the bar. He slowly climbed up, and you laid down as he leaned over you and started kissing your neck again. He worked slightly downwards, to the slight curve of your collarbone, and then kissed at the top of your breasts. You sighed in pleasure, wrapping your legs around his waist and trying to get him closer. You felt Kai wedge himself more snug between your legs, and his bulge met your core. You moaned, grinding back against him. It was the perfect fantasy.
> 
> The perfect dream.
> 
> Dream. It’s only a dream.
> 
> ********
> 
> You’re on the run, and happen to go to a motel with a certain somebody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like my fan-fictions, consider supporting me on patreon! Or maybe just promote it! Not to burden any of you, but I am currently in a troubling living situation where I'm living out of motels with my siblings and mother. If you guys could help support me, that would be amazing!! If not, I completely understand and hope you all enjoy my fanfiction as a non-tier patron, or an AO3 user nevertheless!  
> 
> 
> [Become a Patron!](https://www.patreon.com/bePatron?u=45475129)

You lunged at him, with a hiss as you saw red. You whimpered suddenly, feeling the sun burn your skin. You trembled as you walked back into the shade, feeling embarrassment at the attempted murder. “Sorry. It’s hard to control some urges.”

Kai looked at you in curiosity, left speechless. You saw him lick his lips, and of course you noticed every small movement of that.

Bonnie scoffed, “Of course it is.”

Your eyes were drawn to her as she spoke, and you could see her much clearer. Your anger bubbled inside your chest, and you huffed, “And what’s that supposed to mean, exactly?”

She glared, taking a step towards you. Jeremy placed a hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged him off. “That you have no control over yourself when it comes to Kai. Or blood-”

“And whose fault is that, Bonnie? Maybe if you hadn’t killed me I wouldn’t be this way!” Elena looked to Damon, who rolled his eyes. Kai stepped in front of you, as if shielding you from Bonnie.

“You were as good as dead just by sticking around Kai, anyways!” Damon looked alarmed, noticing things amp up on a serious note, and Kai held his hand against you as you (tried) to take a step towards her. It was against your clavicle, and the heat from his body felt oh-so nice. Except it felt almost searing, and it spread a small electric current throughout your body. You noticed Bonnie raise an eyebrow at the two of you.

You growled, baring your fangs in a hiss as Kai blocked you. You knew you were stronger, but you didn’t want to hurt him by accident. You heard Bonnie chant something before you gripped your head with a scream, falling against the wall. Kai asked you what was wrong, but you couldn’t answer, you were just in agonizing pain. It was like the biggest migraine, but going on forever. He cursed under his breath, and chanted something back at Bonnie. She flew against Jeremy, both falling on the floor. The pain subsided, and you sighed with relief, while still feeling small after-effects from the pain. Kai pulled your body to him, shushing you as you calmed down from Bonnie’s spell.

“Jeremy!” Elena went over to her brother and her best friend, helping them both up.

Damon went for Kai, but with a flick of his wrist, he flew against the kitchen cabinets, and fell against the floor. You gritted your teeth, annoyed at everything that flared up from the pride in you, and called to Elena. “Keep your witch in check!”

She scowled at you, “Both of you, stop it!” She shook her head at Bonnie too, “You guys are acting like twelve year olds!”

Bonnie sarcastically chuckled under her breath, “She’s the one-”

“Bonnie, enough!” She looked at her with pleading eyes, “We’re supposed to be friends, Bonnie. And like it or not, I’m friends with (Y/N) now. So you’re just gonna have to live with it or-”

“Or what, Elena? You’re gonna cut me off?” She raised an eyebrow with a scoff, “We’ve been friends forever, Elena. But I’m not gonna endorse someone who associates themselves with a mass murderer. With someone who tried to kill me!” She glared at you, annoyed. “I don’t care what kind of friend she is. The minute I get the chance, she’s dead.” She stormed out of the room with Jeremy trailing after her. You sighed, feeling less anxious with her being gone.

You looked to Elena, feeling guilt rush in overwhelmingly, “I’m sorry. I really am, I just-”

“I understand, (Y/N). I mean, you’re still new and your emotions must be overwhelming you. I just wish you two could get along.” Her gaze went to Kai, raising a brow. “Now onto what started this: Why are you here?”

Damon grumbled, “And not in Portland?”

Kai hesitantly let go of you, glancing you up and down. You nodded to reassure him you were okay, and he reluctantly looked away from you. Your heart swelled at the small gesture, and he sat on the table while leaning back. You felt awkward in just panties and a shirt, but shrugged it off.

“Funniest thing. I need your help.” He pulled a letter from the inside of his jacket. “I need you to give this to Jo. She won’t accept it from me-”

“Why would we give a letter to Jo?”

“I haven't been able to find her using a locator spell, and, you know, good on her because under normal circumstances, I'd be super jazzed to gouge out her belly button.”

Elena huffed as she sat on a stool across from him, “Why would we help you, Kai?”

He sighed, “Well, in case you haven’t figured it out by now, I’m a sociopath.”

Elena made a mocking face, pretending to be shocked. You swallowed, remembering the way he looked at you with such malice. A true person devoid of empathy. You felt doubt lurk at the edge of fear. You couldn’t truly decipher anything you were feeling right now, but it was a blur for sure.

“I know. Shocker. I like being a sociopath. You know, I'm not burdened by things like guilt or love.” He glanced at you, and you shifted as he quickly looked away. Elena sneaked a smirk at you, and you shook your head at her. “So then this merge happened with my brother Luke, and I won, which was great because I absorbed his ability to do magic, but now I can't stop thinking about how Luke died, how Liv's life is ruined. For some horrible reason, I can't shake how badly I feel about it.”

You looked at him surprised, “Wait. You feel bad?”

He frowned, “Yes. So when I absorbed Luke's magic, I must have gotten some of his qualities or something like empathy. So I googled how to process emotional pain, and they said if you write everything down in a letter and burn it, you'll be healed. So I started writing, and this water literally started pooling in my eyes. Has that ever happened to you, like--like water just--just oozing out of my eyeballs like I'm some alien creature excreting fluids.”

Elena furrowed her brows, “You mean you cried.”

You giggled, and they looked to you in distaste. Kai seemed a little confused at your reaction. You coyly smiled, “I’m sorry, I just never thought I’d see the day where Kai felt anything but anger and…” Your gaze travelled up and down his body. The brunette vampire’s smirk grew wider, and Damon rolled his eyes at what you insinuated. You could practically hear Kai’s heart skip a beat, almost as if you were gonna say lust, which you were, but their looks made you decide otherwise. “Nevermind. Continue.”

Kai shook his head at you, mocking disapproval your way, but kept speaking, “As I was saying: after that was done, I burned the letter, and the feelings were still there. So I really feel strongly that Jo needs to know how sorry I am for destroying our family, but let's face it, guys, all right? I mean, Elena, you of all people should be willing to look past the questionable things that I've done to see that there's--there's good somewhere in me. You did it with Damon.”

Your heart tightened as you looked to Elena with a questioning stare. She looked both conflicted and sheepish. Damon interceded for her, “Okay. I think we’re done here. Come on.” He turned away when you spoke up,

“Actually-”

“Oh boy.”

You ignored his snide remark and continued, “I need something from you too. I mean, maybe we could help each other.”

Elena looked at you with skepticism, but you continued. “I need a daylight ring. You know, so I can walk in the sun. And a protection spell…”

Kai smirked in understanding, “In case the witch gets any ideas.”

You nodded, feeling weird about everything. He huffed, “Looks like I’m headed to the jewelry store. Is there supposed to be a specific gemstone or-”

“Well, judging from all the ones I’ve seen that have lapis, I would say lapis.” Damon and Elena nodded, and the brunette patted the witch on the shoulder.

“I can help pick the ring out for you, (Y/N). Make sure it’s not hideous and all.”

You grinned at Elena’s eagerness, and her kind gesture to make sure Kai was telling the truth, which meant tagging along. It was a nice contrast to Damon’s snide remarks. They walked out of the kitchen and out of the house.

“You really wanna kill Elena and upstage Bonnie, don’t you?” You rolled your eyes, shaking your head with a smile.

“Who do you think will be my maid of honor?” He gave you a roll of the eyes as well as he exited out of the kitchen.

You were alone, ultimately. You wondered what Caroline was up to as you walked back to your room, and you couldn’t bring yourself to even begin to question how Elena was doing. How could she even stand to be with someone who tortured her?

* * * * * * * *

Elena scrolled through her phone in silence as Kai drove into town. It was immensely awkward, because Kai couldn’t formulate the proper words. Everytime he tried, he looked like a gaping fish.

She shook her head, and gave him an awkward pat on the shoulder as he drove. “It’s fine, Kai. I forgive you, I guess.”

He sighed, relieved. “Thank God! I had no idea what to say, or even how to say it. I’m gonna be honest, I have no idea how to do this type of thing. I mean, my family was always so, how do I say it? Judgemental. Sorries weren’t a thing, if I’m being honest.”

“Explains a lot.” Elena huffed, resting her arm on the car’s window as Kai rambled on. It was a couple minutes until they arrived at the store, so she decided to interrupt. “So how did you and (Y/N) become a thing?”

He seemed to redden slightly, but shrugged. “Honestly, I don’t really know how, but she kind of snuck up on me. Literally, she was so upfront about what she wanted from me at the bar. The sexual tension between us seemed to form immediately, and it was something that ignited the minute we kissed. But metaphorically, she seemed to grow on me without me even knowing. I mean, I can’t really say I love her or anything, I don’t know what love is. But I can’t deny…” He shook his head, scoffing at the idea of you and him together. “We have something. Call it what you want, but I don’t think I could stay away from her.” His knuckles instinctively tightened at the wheel at the thought of being without you. Elena tried to hide her smile, but he caught onto it and rolled his eyes as they pulled into the store.

“So, what kind of ring are we getting. I don’t really have money so, you’ll probably have to compel them-”

Elena chuckled, “That’s the plan. I’ll be right back-”

“Wait.” She flinched at his reach to grab her, but instead he put his hands up defensively. “Sorry, but, could I help pick it out? I mean, she’s gonna have to wear that for eternity, right?”

She grinned, “You know, for even a reformed sociopath, you’re a hopeless romantic.”

He glared, and she shrugged as she exited the passenger’s side. She walked into the small jewelry store, quickly walking to the lapis jewelry section. As she browsed, she quickly smirked when she heard him enter the store. His begrudging sigh escaped as he approached her, “So, you know more about this jewelry stuff than me. What do you think she’ll like?”

“I think whatever you pick out, she’ll like. As long as it's not too tacky, of course-“

Kai gasped, then grinned, almost giddy with excitement as he saw the perfect thing for you.

Elena let out a low whistle, “Kai, that’s kind of a big statement.“

“Oh, come on! It’s a ring she’s gonna wear forever. It might as well be expensive.”

“That’s not what I meant.“

“Just trust me on this.” He dismissed her worried expression, and called over the store clerk.

* * * * * * * *

You grew uneasy as you heard Bonnie and Jeremy’s shouting. It was about you, of course. It was six, the sun had already started lowering in the sky, and you were eager to leave. But all you could think of was how Jeremy’s empathy was causing his relationship pain, and it was your fault. You had put the same clothes on from yesterday, not really finding the need to steal more clothes from Elena. Their argument grew louder, and you practically growled under your breath.

“You killed her once already, Bonnie! She doesn’t deserve this-“

“So what! He’s dangerous, they both are. Her bloodlust almost drove her to kill him this morning! And no offense, but if anyone’s going to kill him- it’s going to be-“

“Me.” You had heard another one approach from the door, but you couldn’t place them. Now hearing their voice, albeit raspy and filed with grief, you could recognize it. Liv was here to kill Kai. You pulled out your phone, dialing his number quickly.

His phone rang and you heard Elena pick up, “Hey (Y/N). What’s up?”

You gritted your teeth, hearing Bonnie and Liv discuss both you and Kai. “Where are you? Liv is here and she’s practically discussing Kai and I’s funeral plans with Bonnie.”

“What’s Damon doing?”

You tuned in, hearing Damon lounge by the fire as he added in a snide remark about helping contain you. “Talking about how he’ll help. Listen, don’t come back. I can go to you, but I just need to wait until sundown-“

“You’re the only thing that’ll keep Kai coming back there, (Y/N). They’re not going to let you leave-“

You saw Damon appear in front of you, and you scowled. “Don’t come back here, Elena. Not with Kai.”

You hung up, sliding your phone in your back pocket. Damon raised an eyebrow, “You really think Elena is gonna change anything. You have two witches frenzied to kill-“

“And I have a coven leader on his way with your girlfriend. You think he won’t use her as leverage? You think she won’t help us voluntarily?”

His jaw clenched, “You think Liv cares? She’ll kill him eventually, she’ll never stop coming for him. Neither will Bonnie, and it’s just a matter of time before I kill him out of annoyance.”

You crossed your arms, anxious to see if he’d come for you. “How come they’ve forgiven you? Is it really that different? I mean, you weren’t a sociopath, but if I remember correctly; you killed a football coach, a bunch of people in Mystic Falls, you killed Zach. You turned Vicki, and killed Jeremy. I mean, you tried to kill Elena’s father, you turned her mother… does the list even end?”

He grabbed your arm suddenly, dragging you down the stairs. You struggled to keep up, ultimately walking you up to Liv and Bonnie. You could feel their judgemental glares towards you, and you practically growled. “She’s all yours.”

He shoved you towards them, and you knew you couldn’t escape. Two witches, and an older vampire. You heard a car approach, and saw them look to the door. You suddenly lunged for them, to no avail of course. They practically threw you towards the fireplace with no second glance. You rolled, almost tumbling into the fire, but gladly weren’t. You froze as you heard the door open. It was Elena, alone. You felt relief flood your body, she had listened to you. She looked toward the witches and Damon with an apprehensive stare. You slowly stood, a grin coming on your face. “Thank God.”

Damon suddenly raised an eyebrow your way, “Where’s the newbie?”

They looked towards Elena accusingly, and she clenched her jaw with a shrug. “Don’t look at me, I’m not a witch.”

You held your breath as you felt him approach behind you. Their argument faded away. His hand was on your shoulder, and you turned so quickly to embrace him it knocked the air out of him. You pulled away and gave him a scolding stare, “I told you to leave.”

“With these psychos? Not a chance.” His hand met your waist, guiding you away from the living room. You followed, deftly going towards the staircase silently.

“Come out here, Kai! Don’t be a damn coward!” They stomped towards the fireplace, and Kai crept towards the door. You placed a hand on his shoulder, signaling him to wait and you motioned to your hand. You still didn’t have a ring, and he nodded in understanding.

He delved in his back pocket, and presented you with it. You gasped, it was a rose gold ring with a beautiful diamond crest, with lapis lazuli crushed into the band. He quickly grabbed your left hand, placing it on your forefinger. You grabbed a vase from one of the stands, knocking in into the stairs. The witch-hunt went upstairs, and Kai gave you an approving smirk. You smirked back, then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Before he could react, you zoomed both of you towards the door, leaving before anyone could notice. You didn’t stop running until you were deep into the woods, stopping and assessing Kai quickly.

“Are you okay? Do you have any whiplash?” He shook his head, panting at the rush. You nodded, reluctantly letting go of him. You looked at your finger, feeling the sun warm your skin. You closed your eyes at the feeling of it as it enveloped your body. You let out an appreciative sigh, noticing Kai stare, and you grinned at him.

“I really appreciate this, you know.” His intense gaze made you bite your lip, “I mean, I haven’t seen the sun for a while, and it was a pain.” He stepped towards you, his arms enveloping you from the waist up. Your arms surrounded his shoulders as you dug your face into his right shoulder. You let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding, so grateful to him. Maybe this was unhealthy in a way, he had tried to kill you once, but you didn’t care. He was so intoxicating, and you didn’t know why he even cared about you the way he did.

“I’m sorry.” You tensed, thinking of how you had died. How he had made Elena chase you, how you were fed on so brutally. “I never should’ve hurt you, and I’m so sorry for what's happened to you because of me.”

You shook your head, hugging him tighter as you dug your face into his neck instead. Just hearing his heart pumping was enough to satiate you. His chin rested on your head, and you could hear him swallow nervously, “Do- Do you need to feed?”

The thought was enough to make you salivate, but you shook your head. “We need to get somewhere safe. Damon is undoubtedly faster, and stronger. And Liv and Bonnie are probably using their witch powers to find us so-”

“Where would we even go? The first place they would look is the dorms-”

“How about a motel? Right here in town?” He visibly tensed, and you just kept talking as you pulled away. “I don’t think that they would suspect it, and by the time they track us...” The thought of sharing a room made your cheeks redden, and your gaze wandered to the leafy ground. You suddenly noticed the small band on his ring finger, on his right hand. You lightly gasped, your arms leaving the embrace to hold his hand up. It was almost identical to yours, but a little more thick in the band, and without the diamond, but an engraved saint symbol. He shrugged, his other hand subtly rubbing your shoulder in adoration. You could hear his heart beat slightly faster as you enveloped his hand. 

“So the motel idea? Do you want to get separate rooms or-”

“One is fine. I don’t think I’ll mind, would-”

“I’ll be fine.” You almost spoke too quickly, and you were glad he didn’t have the same super hearing you did. Your heart was practically doing backflips. “It’s already almost gonna be seven, so we should get going.” You carefully placed your hands on his shoulders, speeding until you hit the cemetery. From there, you knew where you were going, and he followed you as you guys started to hit more towards town. He was a little behind, but he ran up to walk beside you, your hands slightly grazing.

“So, how’s the undead diet going for you? I mean, do you go bunny or-”

You smiled, “I’ve only done human so far. Not gonna lie, I’m scared that one day they’ll band together and fight me off.” He raised an eyebrow.

“I mean, the animals. Surely, they talk.” 

He chuckled, shaking his head at your remarks. “If I remember Bambi, I’m pretty sure they do.”

You giggled, grabbing his hand again with a smile.

“Ironic, how we’re walking out of the cemetery laughing. So which way to the motel?” You pointed down the street, towards the other part of town. It was always known as the wrong side of the tracks in Mystic Falls, and the run down motel looked the part. Even from far, you could see the dirty, grey paint as it enveloped the rackety doors and structure with what it had left. Even the neon sign didn’t have all of it’s letters lit up, and the cars that were there were all from before the year 2009. Short term: cheap cars.

“Just down there.” It was where you would stay when your family got too much for you, and it was the least likely place they would find you, because they never suspected you’d stay anywhere like this. He stopped you short of the door to the motel, holding his arm out against your chest without really thinking. You sharply inhaled, and he pulled his arm so fast away from you that anyone would have thought he was caught in fire. Kai cleared his throat, “We don’t have any money-“

”I can just use compulsion.”

He gave you a skeptical look, and you shrugged. Last time you had done it, it didn’t work. But then again it had been your first time, so maybe this time it would work. You sauntered into the office as he followed, and you practically skipped up to the clerk’s desk.

The clerk was a young woman, somewhat around your age, who was no doubt probably related to the owner. She had a baggy tee, and chains around her neck, with black lipstick and extra piercings on her ear. It allured you, she was beautiful no doubt. Sadly, you didn’t know if anyone could make you feel the way Kai made you feel; physically or emotionally. You didn’t know why you thought of it at the moment, but when it dawned on you that you could probably never feel something for anybody else but Kai, it scared you. You guys could get killed tonight, tomorrow, any day literally. Would it be now or never? Maybe it was wrong, he had new emotions and couldn’t completely decipher them. Why should you pressure him into being with you? Why do you feel pressured?

His hand on your shoulder brought you back down to reality, and you instinctively pulled away from his touch. He noticed, visibly clenching his hands into fists out of anxiety as you considered what to say to the clerk, and you can hear the way his fingers rubbed against themselves.

“Do you need something?” You swallowed, focusing back on the clerk who had just spoken. You flashed your brightest smile, and slightly leaned onto the desk, and placed your hand on her arm, and rubbed your thumb back and forth. You tried to focus on making her listen to you, making her believe you. She looked at you confused, then seemed to zone out as she focused on your eyes.

“I want a room for free. I also need about a hundred bucks from your register.” She numbly gave you the money, and you winked at her. She seemed to blush. “The cutie behind me is going to tell you the rest of the requirements for what kind of room we want.” She nodded, and you stepped away from the desk, turning your back to them. You let Kai choose because you didn’t know what kind of room he wanted, how many beds he wanted. What he wanted to do with you.

“One bed only, please.” You heard his heart start to pound faster, and your heart seemed to pound the same exact way. You shook your head to yourself, knowing that you shouldn’t get your hopes too high.

Her voice was practically robotic, “Room 209. Here’s your keycard. Enjoy your stay.”

Kai placed his hand on the small of your back, and your anxiety was spiked yet calm at the same time. His touch spread tingles throughout your whole body, and it was all you could focus on. You slightly turned your body towards him, looking up at him in confusion. This public display of affection was new, but you realized when his jaw slightly clenched, why he was suddenly a little bit possessive. He was jealous of the way you flirted with the clerk. You felt warmth overcome your chest, and you lightly smirked. You were just a head shorter than him, but it was nice to feel secure in his light hold as you two walked to your room. He slightly directed you in front of him on the stairs, and you made sure to slightly sway your hips. The closer you got to the room, the more the heat coursed through you as you thought of all the things that could happen, things that have happened before between the two of you. You didn’t know why you were so excited to be alone with him. No, you knew exactly why, but you couldn’t admit to it. It made you feel so scandalous, so tainted of the innocence you once had before.

You spotted the door before he did, and made your way to it with him following behind. He put the card in, and it beeped green. Kai opened the door, and you held your breath as you both walked in. You went to the bed, sitting on the edge of it, and feeling awkward. Anxious. On fire. He went straight to the restroom, not even sparing a glance at you, and you heard the shower turn on. You felt your heart sink, and you felt a growl build up in your throat. You got up, slamming the door behind you as you went to find a vending machine in the halls of the motel. You saw one not too far off, and that’s when you had an idea as you walked closer towards it. Whenever you and your aunt would argue about something, after a while, she’d come in with snacks and put one of your favorite movies on. What would be his favorite movie? A dramatic movie to make fun of? A gory horror movie to laugh at? You didn’t know.

You put in fifteen bucks, getting two bags of chips and two bags of skittles, and two bags of gummy worms. As for drinks, you got two gatorade bottles, and two waters. You didn’t feel famished for food, but you knew it could help with the cravings for blood you had like Elena advised earlier, and Kai was human albeit being a witch as well so he would need it.

You closed the door behind you with a light click, and laid the snacks on the bed. After taking off your jacket and shoes, you grabbed the remote on the bedside table and clicked the TV to life. Most of the channels were boring, but you stumbled onto an interesting slasher film called, “The Babysitter”, which seemed funny enough. You sat criss-cross, opening a bag of chips as the shower’s handle creaked in order to turn the water off. You could hear his panting as he stepped out of the shower, and you shook your head as to not focus on why he would be panting. You focused on the movie instead, laughing when the cheerleader got shot in the boob. The door to the motel’s restroom clicked, and Kai stepped out in his gray T-shirt. It was form fitting, and his jeans hung loose around his waist. He had his boots on, and laid his jacket on the counter by the television box. You noticed how he didn’t even look at you, and you repressed a sigh.

“I got us some snacks. I didn’t know what you wanted to watch so,” He silently sat by you, his back resting on the headrest. You kept speaking, trying not to focus on the proximity of your shoulders almost touching, or the thick tension in the air. “There’s only cable, and I don’t know what kind of movies you like so-”

“I like slasher films like these, so, you’re pretty spot on.” He gave you a grin, and you smiled back triumphantly.

The main character turned to the parents off camera, and raised an eyebrow. “I don’t need a babysitter anymore.”

You snorted as he cackled, “This is literally the dumbest line! It’s like when the main character goes into a cab and the cab driver is like, ‘Where can I take you?’ and then-”

“‘Home.’” He snickered, “Like he knows where she lives. I mean, I get it’s a comedy slasher but still, this is just too cheesy.”

You shook your head, turning the TV’s volume down and placing the remote back on the bed. You guys had finished the snacks long ago, as well as the drinks. You had talked for hours, about the movie and stories from Kai’s childhood which the movie kindly reminded him of. You told him about your nightmare babysitter, how they were old and sometimes needed help from the bathroom which wasn’t necessarily bad or traumatic as much as it was gross.

“That’s what hollywood is all about-”

His hand went to yours, cutting you off. You looked at him, puzzled. You noticed the hesitance in his muscles, the fear in his eyes. The pounding of his heart, making your mouth salivate. The tension swirled in your chest, making you feel uneasy. Almost ten minutes passed by of the silence, the staring and unspoken emotions. His thumb traced back and forth on the back of your hand, and you let out a sigh.

“You never stop talking. Why now?”

“I don’t know what to say.” He looked down at your connected hands. “I have all these new thoughts, these new emotions…” His hand froze, “I just want to make sure things are clear between us.”

You swallowed, “Clear how?”

He started tracing patterns on your arm with a shrug, “I don’t know.” He met your gaze, “I do know that friends don’t kiss their friends.”

You held your breath. You never really spoke about what was between you, it was always just there. Now he wanted to address it, and that scared you. You tried to deflect, “Well, actually-”

“And I care about you.” He interrupted, knowing what you were trying to do. “More than any friend or person in your life could.” Your heart lifted, but you could sense there was more for him to say. “But I also know that I’m not good for you, in any sense of the word. You’re always in danger because of me, and part of me wants to make you forget about me.” You felt the tears welling in your eyes, and your hand clenched into a fist.

“But another part; the most prominent part, can’t be away from you. I…” He let out a small chuckle, almost as if in disbelief. “I want you. I want to be with you all the time, even though I can’t be your lover or what you need me to be for you. I’m not stable, or loving, or even boyfriend material. And I know it’s selfish, but I need it.” He lightly grabbed your cheek, resting his forehead against yours. “I need you. Even if we’re just going to be friends.”

You struggled for words, thinking of all he said. On one side, being with him all the time was alluring. On the other, friends. Friends. Only friends. You could feel the blood start to surface from your biting on your lip too hard, and you stopped, letting out a huff.

“Please.” Kai licked his lips, and you slightly focused on it, even if it was just a second of his tongue grazing on his lower pink lip. “Stay.”

You nodded, closing your eyes. You could hear his heartbeat calm, and his sigh of relief. You turned your head, placing your hand on his and kissing the inside of his palm. Before he could protest against the small gesture that was done, you laid your head against his shoulder and curled around him into a cuddle. “There’s nowhere I would go if it wasn’t with you.”

His arms hesitantly enwrapped you as he shifted into a more comfortable position. He silently turned off the television, and with a wave of his hand, the lights went out. You had never been one to sleep easily with your overactive mind, and vampirism had intensified that, but now in the arms of him, it was a thousand times worse yet calming at the same time. It was like your nerves were on fire, every second was more agonizing than the last as his touch grazed you, and he absentmindedly drew on your back with a single finger ever so lightly. The nerve of this man! Really! 

Even as your nerves were on fire, you felt calm in his arms. Emotionally, at least. Physically, you were frustrated as hell, wanting to pin him down and hiss in his face to show dominance and-

Stop. Friendship. Yes, friendship. You put the thoughts under submission, forcing yourself to calm down under the clouded thoughts that consumed you. A dull sense of sleep washed over you, faint and still being able to slightly be aware of your surroundings. You slightly felt limp, and that was when the awareness had started to fade into nothing.

It was all dark. That’s when you saw it, the dead body. It was on the floor of the motel, bloody with a clear bite on their neck. You couldn’t tell who it was, it was so fuzzy. Then you were arguing with Kai, but you didn’t know why. Your voices were so distorted yet sharp in anger, and his eyes practically shone with his rage. You were basically screaming in each other’s faces. Then you shoved him, almost as if trying to get a rise out of him. You were confused, not knowing why you would try to harm him. Everything seemed to focus, and it was like you were both confused to be there. There.

Where was there? The scenery seemed to change, and you guys were at the bar again. You looked for Kai, and found him standing by the bar, gazing back at you. You approached him hesitantly, your fingers aching for his hand in yours.

“Why am I dreaming about you?”

You raise your brow, “I’m pretty sure I’m the one dreaming about you.”

His hand slightly clenched into a fist, then slowly reached out to softly place his hand in the middle of your chest. You inhaled in surprise, gazing up at him in wonder as he intensely stared at his hand on you.

“I could swear this is real.” He moved his hand upwards, caressing your cheek with his thumb as he held your face. You leaned into his touch with a pleased hum, closing your eyes and placing your hand on his.

“I want it to be.” Your voice was barely above a whisper, but in the quiet of the bar, you knew he heard it. You slowly opened your eyes, almost scared of his reaction.

His piercing eyes were slightly darker, and shined adoration. His lips were slightly opened, almost as if he was ready to plant his lips on yours. That’s when you felt it, the heat bubbling inside of your body, spreading through every edge and curve. Then your mouths collided, passion and lust, meeting to subside the raging fire within.

All you could do was moan when he was kissing down your neck, and it felt like every nerve was ignited, like every single atom yearned for more and more from him. You grabbed his face and gave him a bruising kiss. He picked you up smoothly by the thighs, and placed you on the bar. He slowly climbed up, and you laid down as he leaned over you and started kissing your neck again. He worked slightly downwards, to the slight curve of your collarbone, and then kissed at the top of your breasts. You sighed in pleasure, wrapping your legs around his waist and trying to get him closer. You felt Kai wedge himself more snug between your legs, and his bulge met your core. You moaned, grinding back against him. It was the perfect fantasy.

The perfect dream.

Dream. It’s only a dream.

You gasped awake on his chest, clenching his shirt in your fist, reality crashing into you like a tidal wave. Kai tensed as he sat up quickly in surprise, looking at you in shock. You clenched your jaw, realizing you had shown him what you were dreaming of. You remembered how Elena had told you about it, how Damon had given Rose a peaceful vision before her death, but you never knew exactly how to do that. Was it because you had wanted it to be the real Kai? Because you had wanted him there? Did he know it was me? What could I say?

“Was that... Did you do that?” He swallowed, giving you one of the most intense stares.

You shook your head, wanting to place your hand on his, but just ended up making a small fist against the comforter. “I’m sorry, I forgot that was possible-”

“You don’t have to be sorry about anything.” He bit his lip, his eyes turning a darker shade of blue, almost gray. “I mean, from what I’ve heard about vampire visions, and I haven’t heard much, is that the person whose mental picture is being messed with can still participate.”

You bit your lip, “So it wasn’t just me?” 

He shook his head, his face coming closer. You rested your forehead against his, your lips aching to meet his and make the dream reality, but then turned away. “I don’t want us just to be sex. And lust. I want us to be more than that, I want us to be together. I want to be with you. I…” You felt the tears brim your eyes, and you blamed your vampirism. “I...”

He gave you a chaste kiss on your cheek, and licked his lips, his heart beating fast. He said nothing else, but you knew what he meant.

You let out a harsh breath you hadn’t known you were holding. You looked away, trying not to focus on his heartbeat, or the pain of the rejection.

His hand cradled your cheek, turning you to face him. “I still don’t know what any of these feelings mean. I mean, you’re still figuring out being a vampire, and I’m still figuring out who I am now with all these new emotions. But, like I said before, I’m willing to spend every single day by your side so we can figure it out together.”

You smiled, “Deal.”

He looked behind you, pursing his lips with a furrowed brow. “Now, not to ruin the moment, but we gotta go. No doubt they’re tracking us already.”

You licked your bottom lip and nodded, getting off the bed with a groan as you stretched. It was pitch black outside now, and you looked forward to the chill of the night. Checking your phone, you realized it had only been six hours, it was twelve-forty in the morning now. A few texts were from Elena asking if everything was okay, and you quickly replied with a thumbs up and a ‘Thanks, I’ll get in touch soon. Do you know what Bonnie or Liv is up to?’ You wondered what was taking Bonnie and Liv so long to find the two of you, but you didn’t want to jinx anything, so you pocketed your phone and put your shoes on in a hurry. You also slipped your jacket on, and looked to see what Kai had been doing. You raised an eyebrow and smirked at his childish antics.

He was about to take a selfie with an impish grin as you stood in the background, and you quickly sped next to him and stuck your tongue out in a grin as he pressed the button. He looked at you surprised, then smiled while tucking his phone in his back pocket. “Nice skills, cochise.”

You scoffed, shaking your head. He started to head to the door and you followed, not knowing what to say for conversation. You closed the door with a click, the chill of the night welcoming you and Kai as you walked side by side downstairs.

“So, Kai, you’re a witch.”

“Yeah. And you’re a vampire. How’s that working out for you?” He walked a little faster ahead of you, and looked up at you from the landing with a hand out towards you. You placed your hand in his with a sheepish smile, and walked down to join him face to face.

“Besides the cravings, it’s pretty cool, I guess. The emotions can suck though.”

He looked at you with a semi-confused face, and you realized you needed to elaborate. You guys walked down the staircase, still holding hands as you spoke. 

“When you’re a vampire, everything is heightened. Your emotions, your senses, your personality. It’s all under a magnifying glass. So being a hot-headed and sarcastic nerd back when I was a human…”

“Makes you a brainiac with an anger issue and genius comebacks on LSD.”

You shrugged, slightly swaying your arms together. “Some people change, or evolve I guess. I wasn’t always so confrontational, but now I’m kind of braver, yet a little rash. From what Elena told me, Caroline kind of changed for the better. She’s more caring than she is shallow, although very judgy.”

He chuckled, “I kind of helped save her mom.”

You purse your lips, “Doesn’t she have cancer?”

He shrugged, “Long story short: vampire blood doesn’t cure cancer, and I needed to siphon it out of her.”

You decided not to ask for more elaboration, and stopped short before the motel’s office. He looked back at you, and cocked his head in confusion.

“Where do we go next? I mean, they’ll just track us again.” Kai nodded, furrowing his brows in concentration. “I mean, if there’s a spell to track someone, isn’t there a spell to deter that?”

“I mean, yeah. The thing is, that specific spell makes the user go into a trance. You’d be safe, and so would I, but-”

“I’d be alone.” You huffed, running a hand through your hair. “It’s never that easy, is it?”

He gave you a reassuring smirk as he opened the door for you, “With a Gemini coven leader by your side? Couldn’t be easier.” 

You shook your head as you approached the desk, then smiled at the clerk, drawing her in again with your compulsion. “Fifty more bucks. Say you got robbed at gunpoint, or make up a good excuse. We’re checking out.”

* * * * * * * *

You sighed, feeling bored as you rested against the leather car seat. You’d slept on the side of the road in the stolen truck, but the tension between Kai and you had almost made it impossible.

It was afternoon now, and he was aimlessly driving, as far as you knew. All night, you two spoke about your guys’ hobbies and weird interests, it was really appeasing in truth. You guys had even stopped for snacks at gas stations, and it was cute to see him snack on his favorite flavors of chips. He hadn’t told you a destination, so you sat there bored. He finally pulled up to Whitmore college, and you looked at him in confusion.

Kai sighed, looking over at you with a grin. He looked tired, drained even. You were too, but you tried not to focus on it much. “I still need you to give this letter to Jo.”

You smiled, trying to be positive as you looked into his sad eyes. “Of course. I just hope she doesn’t turn me in.”

He chuckled, “Yeah. Well, I’ll have to threaten some people if it comes down to that again.”

“Okay, well, wish me luck.” He gave a thumbs up before handing you the letter, with a small reassuring smile. You got out of the car, breathing in the fresh morning air. You made your way to the Whitmore hospital, waving to some students that recognized you here and there. You walked through the sliding doors of the hospital building, looking around for Jo. You quickly found her, seeing her place a clipboard inside a tray on the wall and go down the hall. Checking around beforehand, you sped in front of her, surprising her.

“(Y/N)? What are you doing here?” Her voice was rash, filled with judgement and fear.

You contemplated what to say, before deciding to be upfront. “I need to talk to you privately.”

She pursed her lips, “No. I-”

“Please.” You persisted, feeling torn over how she’d react to Kai’s letter. You didn’t know a lot of what he did, but you knew it was deeper for Jo than anyone else when it came to people he’s hurt. She dragged you into an empty hospital room, closing the door with a click and giving you a raised eyebrow.

“Well? What do you want?” 

You bit your lip, holding out the letter. “Just read this. It’s important.” 

She gave you a skeptical look before snatching the letter out of your hand, huffing as she pulled the paper out of the envelope and started to read. You saw her expression change quickly, the tears starting to well in her eyes, glancing at you suddenly before continuing to read the letter. With a loud exhale, she shook her head in frustration.

“This means nothing to me.” Her voice broke, throwing it in a small trash can beside the door before chanting and lighting the piece of paper on fire. “He’s still a murderer, and he’s still the guy who took my family away-“

“Listen, I understand he hurt you-“

“You have no idea how much that is an understatement.” She looked back at you, her eyes full of contempt. 

“He’s different now. He has feelings-“

“And what about my feelings?” Jo clenched her fists, “I’m not just gonna move on-“

You felt a pang of guilt, “Jo, you don’t have to forgive him. He’s scarred you, and there’s no going back from that. I just want you to know he’s different now. I don’t know what he wrote, but he really wanted you to read it. And I think he meant what he said…”

She let out a sigh as she crossed her arms. “Is that all?”

“Pretty much. It was important to him…” You bit your lip, “I know you hate me for loving him. Sometimes I don’t know exactly how I feel about it either but… I can’t change it. And honestly, fighting against it is really useless at this point.”

You stared down at the tiles, almost afraid of the judgement in her eyes. Your chest felt pressured, even after letting out a heavy sigh. “Thanks for reading it.” You squared your shoulders, taking in a deep breath as you suddenly hugged her.

She flinched involuntarily, but didn’t pull away from your embrace, surprisingly. You gave her a small grin as you pulled away, “Sorry. I kind of needed that.”

You didn’t take in her reaction, quickly walking out of the room and back out onto the campus. It was such a rush of relief from the tension as you took your time on the stroll back to the car. Getting an idea, you suddenly pulled out your phone and dialed Kai’s number as you rushed to your dorm area.

The phone clicked, “What’s up, sunshine?”

You grinned at the nickname, “I really wanna get something from my dorm room really quick. It’ll just take a sec, okay?”

“But what about-“

“If I take too long, come find me.”

You ended the call, running into the dorm building, and going towards your room. You hesitated as you approached the door, almost nervous to see what’s behind it for some reason.

You opened the door, your eyes widening with what you found on the other side.


	6. Shining Stars

His brown eyes and wide smile as he turned towards made you sick to your stomach. His blonde hair, ruffled softly against his forehead seemed brighter than you remembered. And the smell of his blood in a closed room was frighteningly delicious.

You clenched your hands into fists, “Alex.” It had been almost a year since you left home, and seeing him only made you happy that you left. You hated his snobby attitude, his manipulative words, his smug face that looked your body up and down. “Did my mom send you?”

You walked past him, holding your breath as you did, then went to your closet for your duffel bag. He scoffed, obviously bothered by your indifference.

“Yeah, actually. She was worried…”

“So she only sent you now, a year after I left?”

You laid the duffel bag on the bed, unzipping it before opening your drawer. You needed clothes, toothbrush, charger… since you were now on the run, kind of. 

“Well, it’s Jake.”

You froze up, thinking about your brother. He was barely fifteen now, and you missed his antics constantly. You glared up at him, “What about him?”

“He’s…”

You almost growled, “No, he’s not.”

“Oh, no. See, he ran off.”

You remembered the night you left, his tears falling as he embraced you desperately. He had never wanted you to leave, but your parents had pushed you to your limit. You couldn’t be there anymore, you had to go. Especially since you had college and housing, thanks to a hefty scholarship, you’d be fine. You’d offered him to come by anytime he needed, that you were only a phone call away. You guys texted all the time, but recently he hadn’t been responding.

“I…” You faltered, looking up with the feeling of dread in your stomach. “I don’t know where he is.”

But you will soon, you could have Kai maybe locate him. He had magic, after all.

Alex shrugged, “Figured as much. I mean, it’s hard for a kid that young to find his way around like he’s trying. I mean, Whitmore is a long way from home…”

You scrutinized his presence, crossing your arms. “Then why are you still here? He’s obviously not. You can leave now.”

He took a step closer, his lips forming a small smirk. “I missed you, (Y/N). I mean, you left so abruptly…”

The sound of his heart pumping blood suddenly got stronger, as if you refocused on it. You backed up, frowning, “And?”

“I never got to say goodbye.” 

Your back met the wall as he got in close proximity. You closed your eyes, trying to focus on anything but the smell or sound of his blood, and for some reason your instinct yelled to kill him. You wanted to kill him, you wanted to see the lights drain out of his eyes as he looked at you in fright, and then revel in the taste of his blood. But you couldn’t, you shouldn’t. You wouldn’t be able to stop, you know you wouldn’t want to stop.

You heard his low chuckle, and you tried to hold your breath as he spoke.

“Oh, come on. You know you missed this. I bet your body missed me too.” His finger trailed across your jaw, and you withheld a growl in the back of your throat. You couldn’t hold it anymore, and took a deep breath in.

The scent of his blood was overwhelming, and that was when you knew you made a mistake. It was like something took ahold of you, and you suddenly bit your lip with a smile, coyly looking up at him.

It threw him off, not used to this side of you. He had always been the one in control, and you had always pleased him with what he wanted. This was another side to you, and he somewhat liked it.

You cradled his face in your hands, leaning in, “Can I tell you something?”

He nodded, eager to hear more of your suddenly sultry voice. You placed your cheek against his, massaging his shoulders as you whispered into his ear.

“I hope I kill you.”

You could feel his body tense, and you backed up as you grinned at his confused expression. His face turned into horror as your face transformed, and you hissed loudly at him as he fell back in fright. The thrill you had from that was exciting, and you decided to let him try to escape to the door. He got up quickly, running towards the only door out.

You sped in front of him, laughing as he gasped in shock. “What’s wrong? I thought you missed me.”

His scream echoed in your mind.

Kai bounced his leg up and down, starting to get nervous. It’s been more than five minutes for sure, but he didn’t know what was taking too long and didn’t want to overreact. It’s not overreacting, it’s following your directions to a tee. You were taking too long, he had decided. He got out of the car, fixing his jacket smoothly. He walked across the campus, his stance focused. He didn’t even notice as some girls here and there stared, he was worried.

He hesitated in front of your door, hearing some small scuffling and… groans? His anger spiked, opening the door. He froze, closing the door softly as he saw you hunched over a body. “(Y/N)...”

You gasped, almost as if you had blacked out and came to, yet remembered every detail. You looked down at Alex, his body unconscious, his faint heartbeat. The blood, on your hands, the tears brimmed in your eyes. The ravenous bite on his neck, his wrist, it was surreal. How could you have done that?

You looked behind you in shock, seeing Kai standing at the doorway. You hid your face from him, not wanting him to see your true face, how hideous you looked. “What did I do-“

“(Y/N), it’s okay-“ His hand hesitantly touched your shoulder, you flinched away. 

“No, no, no.” You slapped his arm, hiding your face as you raced to the bathroom. You turned the water on, washing your hands and trying to rinse your face. Your face, monstrous, why did you look like that? You hated that. You wanted it to go away, but with every breath, the blood was still strong in the air. You screamed, punching the mirror with frustration. It shattered so easily, it made your tears flow faster. His hands reached out, you covered your face as he stepped closer towards you.

“Don’t-“

“Hey, it’s okay. I get it, trust me-“

“No! I killed someone- I almost killed someone again- I’m a monster-“

“I am too!” His words shocked you, you looked up in surprise. You knew he had, but the way he yelled surprised you. He wasn’t mad, his voice had broken, and you could see his eyes tear up as well. His hands gripped your shoulders, making you feel sane again, “I get it, okay? I understand how you feel.”

You let out a sob as he held you to his chest, gripping at his jacket. His back rested against the wall, cradling you as rested against him. You didn’t know how long he held you, but you weren’t sobbing anymore. You played with his jacket, not really thinking but almost zoned out as if not really knowing what to think. When you tried to think, it just made you want to cry more. Something in you made you want to shut it off, but you ignored it. Kai’s smell calmed you, it wasn’t exactly cologne but it was still something pleasing. 

His voice was soft as he spoke, “I’ve killed before. Four of my siblings, specifically. I removed Jo’s spleen, I tried to kill Liv, I killed Luke. I left Bonnie to die, terrorized her really. I’ve done terrible things, because my family hurt me. I was the defective twin. I’m not a real witch, I never had my own magic. I could only siphon it out of people, and my family hated me for it. Nobody wanted me…”

Your grip tightened on his shirt, feeling sorry for him, for Jo, his siblings who… died. No wonder she could never forgive him, you wouldn’t either.

“I did terrible things because nobody wanted me.”

You looked up at him in confusion, “Why not just kill your parents? Why hurt… the children?”

He sighed, “In my coven, the Gemini coven, there’s a leader. The twins that are born have to fight when they turn twenty-two, magically, and only one can win. The one who wins kind of, absorbs the other. You saw how I overtook Luke, well, that’s why I’m not exactly a sociopath anymore and have my own magic. But my family didn't want me, a siphon witch to be the leader. So they kept having kids, until they had another set of twins. One day they weren’t home, and I guess I snapped because… what happened, happened. I wanted to be the leader. Now I am, but-”

“Wait. Who’s your twin?“

“Jo.”

“But how is she- how are you not-“

“Old?”

You nodded, feeling confused.

“Because of my heinous crime against my family, I was imprisoned. I had been kept away since nineteen ninety-four.”

“You didn’t age? How were you… preserved?” This was bizarre, he was actually forty. Weird.

“It’s a prison world. I was left in a replica of this world, like this one, but alone in the same year. No one but me was around for eighteen years. I tried to kill myself, but I guess they didn’t want it to be so easy for me.”

You let out a small gasp, almost not being able to believe it. “Your family wanted you to grow up to kill your sister, and absorb her. Then, when your magic was a little different, they decided they didn’t want you like they used to anymore. Then you did what you did, and then they wanted you to live, alone, forever.”

“That’s one way to put it.” He scoffed, “The punishment fit the crime, I guess. Point is, I’m the monster. There’s no one that could compare, so your little slip-up, which is regrettable, is pale compared to mine.”

“Jo read your letter.” You nuzzled your cheek against his chest, wanting to put a positive spin in your guys’ conversation.

He seemed to light up, “She did?”

You smiled to yourself at the change of his tone. So hopeful, almost happy. “Yeah.”

“What… what did she say?”

You hesitated, “Well, she almost started crying. She was obviously moved…”

That seemed to relieve him, and you felt content at that. He had to know why you hesitated, but didn’t comment. Kai was glad his sister at least knew he regretted his actions, that he felt pain from hurting his family. That was enough for him.

You licked your lips, tasting the faint blood. You had cleaned yourself up already, so it was fine. You were fine now. You took a deep breath, in and out, feeling better.

His hands clenched around your shoulder. “Is he dead?”

You closed your eyes, focusing on your hearing. His heartbeat was there, though it was weak. “No. I kind of wish he was to be honest…”

He looked at you in confusion, you just had a small mental breakdown because you almost killed him, yet you wish he was dead. 

You shrugged, “He was the worst kind of boyfriend I ever had.”

His face shifted in surprise, “Oh. What was he… what made you attack him?”

“Well, the usual bloodlust.” He smiled as you joked and scoffed, happy to have you somewhat back to normal. “But then he kept getting closer, and I tried to back away but he didn’t get the hint. The smell of his blood, it was too overwhelming.”

Kai scowled, “What do you mean, he just kept getting closer? What was he even doing here in the first place? Is this what you came for-“

You patted him, giving him a reassuring smile and a shake of your head. “He’s from my hometown. My mom sent him because…” You suddenly frowned, “My brother ran away. Alex thought he was with me. And being the douche he is, tried to hook up against my will, again.” 

His jaw clenched, “Again?”

You smirked, “Don't worry, he failed the first time too.”

Kai huffed, “He deserves to die.”

You kissed his cheek, and he looked at you with slightly widened eyes and a slight blush. You smirked as you got off his lap, approaching Alex’s unconscious body. You looked to Kai, nervous.

“If I get out of control…” 

“Yeah.”

You still felt uneasy, and reached your arm out to him, not really sure why but it comforted you to have him hold your hand. He rubbed your shoulder with his other hand as you both kneeled before the body. You sighed, biting at your wrist with a small grunt before pressing it to Alex’s lips. He groaned, drinking from your wrist in confusion as he came to. He suddenly opened his eyes, backing up in fright as he spotted you.

“You! You- You were like-“

You scowled, “A vampire.”

His hand went straight to his neck, examining the blood. He glared at you, “You tried to kill me.”

Kai squeezed your shoulder, attempting to calm you down as he sensed your anger come to the surface.

You took another deep breath, in and out. You gave him a pointed stare, “I can try again if you don’t lose that attitude.”

Kai chuckled under his breath, and you smiled as you thought about the fact you made him laugh. Alex clenched his jaw, obviously biting his tongue in order to keep his life.

You sped over to him, grabbing him by the neck and holding him against the wall. He gasped, trying to fight against you, but not able to. You made eye contact, drawing him in with compulsion.

“You’ll forget this ever happened. You came here, didn’t see Jake, and left.”

“I didn’t see him…”

“And for the love of God, stop trying to be a rapist. Ask for clear and obvious consent before doing anything with women. Respect women, and leave this place, never think of me or my brother again.”

“Respect…”

You let go of him, satisfied with your mind-control. He walked out of the dorm, and hopefully, out of your life. You looked to Kai, seeing his curious stare, no doubt wondering about your past. You disregarded it, deciding to talk about it later, and went towards the dresser and continued packing. He silently helped, grabbing things here and there and stuffing them into the duffle bag.

You kneeled beside your bed, pulling out the box of tech you kept stored away for emergencies, grabbing the MiFi port and rechecking it’s charge. You then went to the laptop on your bedside table, checking if it’s charged as well, and the charger just in case.

“Where do you think we’re going?”

You waved him off, “Just help me, okay? I have an idea.”

He rolled his eyes, complying despite his obvious criticism. You had him carry the duffel bag, also making him carry some pillows and blankets. You walked over to the truck with glee, giggling like an idiot with excitement. He placed the duffle bag and blankets on the bed of the truck, raising an eyebrow.

You scoffed, “It’s a surprise, dummy. Now get in the passenger's seat, I’m driving.”

He smirked, “Hope it’s a good surprise.”

You jumped in the driver’s seat, placing the laptop and other pieces of technology in between the two of you. He examined it, looking slightly confused as you started the car, mostly at the bunch of devices you had in the car. “Okay then, is this the surprise? A new lesson in technology?”

You pulled out in reverse, rolling your eyes at his comment as you drove out of the campus, towards Mystic Falls. “I know this spot by the falls, it’s perfect at night time. You can see all the stars…” 

Kai turned on the radio, having trouble looking for something satisfying. You took your speaker from the small pile in between you, turning it on and activating Bluetooth. You looked through your playlists, deciding he was more of a soft rock man, and started the shuffle with a song by New Politics called Berlin.

He grinned, nodding his head to the music as he rolled down his window. He laid his arm against the window, and you sang along as the wind went through the car. It was a love and rock song in one, and it made you blush when Kai started singing whilst looking at you. His smirk made your stomach flutter, as well as some other things. 

It was somewhat of a long drive, but the playlist made it seem minuscule as you drove. It was more than a couple songs after Berlin, five to be exact, when you heard the song that started and fumbled with your phone. 

He gave you a quizzical look, “What’s wrong?”

You licked your bottom lip as you paused the song. “This song is a little… I don’t know how it’ll make you feel.”

“Is it sad?”

You huffed, “It’s something. I’ll just… put play.”

You did what you said, quietly singing the lyrics as they played. You looked to Kai, seeing the back of his head turned as he faced out the window. Your heart ached for him, and you simply turned up the radio as you kept singing along quietly.

“Won’t you help me sober up… Growing up, it made me numb… and I wanna feel something again…”

Your hands clenched around the steering wheel as you heard a slight sniffle, and you felt powerless all of a sudden. You thought of him as the song went on.

“My favorite color is you…”

His hand came to rest on your thigh, and you immediately melted. You glanced at him, seeing the dry tears on his cheeks on his blank face, and you smiled encouragingly.

He suddenly scowled, “I hate you.” His glare almost threw you off, but you knew why he said that. He hated that you were the one who made him feel such new and indescribable things, how his feelings were confusing, and how a song could make him cry so easily. Everyone hated their feelings at times, especially if they were confused with them.

“I love you too, Kai.”

He looked taken aback, confused even, not expecting that response. Though, it was a common saying nowadays. Someone says ‘I hate you’, and then someone sarcastically responds with ‘I love you’. You could see the slight blush spread across his face, and you suddenly swerved because of the distraction of staring at him instead of the road. The both of you slightly shrieked, and you straightened out on the right lane with a small sigh of relief.

He cleared his throat, “Sorry. I didn’t really mean that.”

You smirked with a shrug, feeling smug at the fact you made him blush, “No problem.”

He gave your thigh a small squeeze before slowly pulling his hand away. You clenched your jaw, feeling slightly annoyed at how he would do something like that. Friends or not, pick a side!

It was three hours later when you arrived, about three-thirty p.m. to be exact. It took a little bit longer than usual considering you had stopped for a bunch of snacks, but you personally didn’t mind. You pulled into a small clearing just by the falls, and turned the car off just before hopping out. Kai followed, observing your actions, still confused at what exactly you’d been planning to do. You grabbed the duffel bag and placed it in the front of the car, then got the blankets and smoothed down the comforter on the bed of the truck. Next, you placed the pillows on top and the other blankets on their designated sides. You went back to the front, and placed the laptop, speaker, and MiFi in the middle of the makeshift bed in the truck’s bed. Then, you placed the snacks in the middle as well. You grinned at Kai, “Ta da!”

He raised an eyebrow, and you frowned.

“Do you not know what this is?” You shook your head, feeling idiotic for not remembering he’d been imprisoned since you were two. “Sorry, I forgot you were… Anyways, you can stream movies now on laptops. And I figured, since you haven’t been around for all the new movies, and we’re kind of on the run, maybe you’d like to watch some together. Then, maybe stargaze after the sunset.” He gave you a dumbfounded look, and you cursed yourself mentally. You huffed, suddenly noticing this was too romantic for friends. 

He gave you a toothy smile, “I think that’s perfect.”

You two sat facing the laptop, and you configured it. You browsed the movies, wondering what would most interest him. You gave him a curious glance, “So, what kind of movies did you like to watch before?”

“You know, comedy. Slashers. Disney movies.”

You chuckled, “Who doesn’t watch Disney movies? They’re golden…”

“Exactly. The animations are so fluid too.”

You suddenly gasped, remembering your favorite yet controversial and poorly written movie. “You’ve never seen the Twilight saga.” You hurriedly looked for it, and put play.

Kai shook his head, “What's it about?”

You snorted at the irony, “Vampires.”

“Huh.”

The movie played, and Kai’s reactions were priceless.

“Okay, Bella is boring, why do people like her? And Edward’s a jerk, why do you even like this movie?”

You shushed him, “We’re only like, ten minutes in. Give it a bit.”

“Okay, you were right. Edward’s pretty cool, but he’s still on thin ice.”

“Right? The books are better, but I still love the movies. Plus, they’re the extended versions so, yeah.”

“Extended?”

“Yeah, like with extra scenes. Some of them are kind of funny, like not ‘proper’ which is why they didn’t make it in the official cut, but I still love it.”

“Oof, those dudes picked the wrong girl to mess with.”

You glared, “Is there a right one?”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it. I mean, she practically has a vampire for a boyfriend. There’s no other girl, and they happen to pick her? That’s some trash luck.”

You shook your head, “I wish he would’ve killed them. Well, I don’t know but, maybe hurt them or something.”

“Not gonna lie, Emmett and Alice are my favorites. Jasper too, you know what? Fuck it, they’re all my favorite. That baseball scene turned me on to all of them.”

You laughed, “I know right. The movie and whole plot might be controversial, but it’s still so appealing to me.”

“Oh shit, oh shit, it’s getting real. Who the fuck is that guy?”

“James. Ugh, he’s such a sadistic buttface.”

“Damn. He really did her leg like that.”

“You know he also killed the person who turned Alice? Alice was in a mental asylum and some vampire fell in love with her, and James wanted to kill her so he turned her. Then he killed the vampire.”

“Wait, why wasn’t this mentioned?”

“The books have more detail.”

“Shit. Now I have to get the books.”

His hand crept to yours, squeezing it as Bella’s life flashed before her eyes after Edward sucked the venom out of her. Your breath hitched, and you squeezed his hand too. The tension was building between you two, but you decided to ignore it.

The credits rolled, and you took your hand out of his as you suddenly pointed to the sky, “Kai, look.”

He grinned, “Now that sunset looks way better here than it did in the prison world.”

You smiled as you laid down against the makeshift bed, “My favorite part is how the clouds turn pink. It’s just so pretty.”

Kai looked down at you in awe, and you could feel his penetrating stare, and suddenly felt your heart beat faster. He laid down beside you, your shoulders grazing each other. Your heart leaned out of your chest, and you fought to regain control of your breathing, which you won, but it was still a hard battle.

“I like when it fades from pink to purple, and then blue. It’s like seeing art, you know? And then the stars-“

“Sometimes I wish I knew all the constellations. They’re so fascinating.”

“You know what I just thought about?”

“Hmm.” You hummed, signaling that he continue.

“How even hundreds of years ago, people could just bond and look at the sky. I mean, they lay down, and bond in amazement over the stars. And it’s funny, ‘cause they’re just balls of hot air, millions of miles away, but they can inspire so many different people to do art, to write about love, to fall in love…”

You looked at him in wonder, the sun cascading against his face in such a beautiful way. The way he spoke mesmerized even more than before, and you didn’t know what to do about it. For now, you just replied. “That’s really beautiful, Kai.”

He gave you a smirk, “I know I am.”

“God, just take the compliment.” You playfully slapped his arm with the back of his hand and he winced.

“Ouch, you’re so abusive.”

“Heh, don’t lie. You like it.”

“Nah. I love it.”

“Ugh, perv.”

“I feel like you’re the pervert here.”

“Oh, is that how you feel?”

He laughed, “Maybe.”

“Okay.” You giggled, then suddenly felt self-conscious as you looked away, “On an unrelated note, how do you feel about vampires?”

“They’re cool. Immortal, strong, but I would say it’s a huge drawback when it comes to daylight, bloodlust, and seeing everyone else that’s not a vampire die.”

“It can be, yeah. That’s a total bummer.” You closed your eyes with a sigh, “But I also feel way more powerful, like I can do anything I want to do, no more barriers or worries holding me back. I feel so much more, I love so much more…”

“That sounds intense.”

“Yeah. Not to mention the urge to kill.”

“Oh. Yeah. I used to have that, kind of.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, it’s not like I’d kill anyone when I’m hungry or anything, but I would kill just… because. And it would feel good. Not really with a reason either. I mean, when I first got here, I killed a cab driver. I didn’t have money to pay, and I kind of feel bad about it now. He was just doing his job, but I didn’t have money so, yeah.”

“Hmm. I killed someone in front of the Mystic Grill, and apart of me feels really guilty, but apart of me feels really… satisfied?”

“(Y/N)...”

“Kai?” You looked over with a smile, but noticed his worried expression. “What’s wrong?”

“Do you think I’m only like this because of the merge with Luke? I mean, if we never merged, would you still be here with me?”

“The question is, Kai, would you still be here with me?”

He looked taken aback, and thought for a second. He didn’t know what to say, it seemed, because he stayed silent.

You huffed, feeling a little rejected. But could you blame him? Not really, you supposed. This was somewhat of a waste of time for him, a sociopath wasn’t very inclined to doing things they had no interest in. “I didn’t think so either.”

“It’s not that I didn’t enjoy your company before, but I don’t know if I’d be… here here.”

You felt confused, “What do you mean?”

“Um, well, I don’t think we’d be talking like this, or watching the sunset. The thing that really interested me about you, besides your personality, was-“

“Oh. Oh! Ohhhhh.” You felt your face heat up, knowing what he meant. You laughed nervously, “You need say no more.”

“Heh. Feeling bashful?“

The sun set a while ago, and you gasped in the middle of your conversation since it was now pitch black around you and you had just noticed.

“How long have we been talking?”

“I’m not really sure, but it is a little late. Especially since it’s winter.”

“Yeah, true.” You yawned, feeling tired suddenly. The humming in your body seemed to intensely grow, and you realized you were feeling snackish. You’d fed this morning, but still, you were practically growing addicted to the taste and feeling of the blood in your mouth. You could feel the blood surface to your face, and you turned away from Kai in panic.

“Oof, I’m feeling a little cold. Are you-“

All you could hear was the sound of his heartbeat whenever he spoke. You wished it away, but you couldn’t, you couldn’t get the feeling of your true face away.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

“I-I can’t.”

“Is it the bloodlust?”

His hand gingerly cradled your cheek as he turned your face towards him. You closed your eyes, your breath rapid now as you struggled to control yourself. You hated that he had to see your face like that.

“Hey… you’re okay.” You licked your lips, his wrist just above your mouth. “If it’s that bad, you can feed from me.” His chuckle stirred anger in you.

You opened your eyes, almost glaring at him with your reddened eyes. Kai looked fascinated by you, and it made your heart melt as your glare turned into a heated gaze. You hesitated, wondering whether or not if you’d feed from his wrist or not. You leaned in, taking hold of his jacket and pressing your mouth against his neck instead. Tentatively, you sank your fangs into his skin, moaning at the taste of his blood. It was almost sweet, and practically pure.

He groaned, “That hurts more than I thought it would…”

You hummed in response, knowing it was safe and you wouldn’t lose control, because if you did, he’d do something with his magic. You pulled away, satisfied, and licked at this wound one last time before pulling away. You looked up at him with hooded eyes, him looking down at you with hooded eyes as well, and you gasped with widened eyes.

“Kai, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-“

“It’s fine.” You still felt guilty, and shook your head.

“Here.” You bit into your wrist, and held it against his lips. “It’ll heal your bite mark.”

He nodded, hesitantly drinking from your wrist. It felt weird for someone to drink from you, especially since it was willingly from someone you loved. It was almost euphoric, and a turn on?

He pulled away with his lustful gaze on you, and your breath hitched. Blood sharing seemed very… personal.

“That was sweeter than I thought it’d be.” You blushed, not really knowing what to respond to him. Kai grinned at your speechless demeanor, “How was it for you?”

“Intense. I’m not usually the one to be drunk from, especially from someone… important to me.”

“Yeah. Weird.” He smiled, looking you up and down. You flushed even more.

Flustered, you blurted the first thing that came to mind. “Is that your first time drinking vampire blood?” It was flirty, but still really weird to say.

“Pretty much. I wouldn’t mind a second…”

You shook your head, then gasped as a thought crossed your mind. “Oh my god, you’ve never seen the Shrek film series.”

“Nope. Is it good?”

You smiled, “It's a better love story than Twilight, that’s for sure.”

You two spent almost the whole night watching the film series you had enjoyed as a kid. The film was full of hilarious jokes, and had you and Kai snickering through them.

There was this moment in Shrek: Happily Ever After, the fourth movie in the film series, that had you both tense and flustered. It was twelve in the morning, and you two were snuggled under the very warm, battery operated, heating blanket you brought so while the cold brazened against your cheeks, the rest of your bodies were toasty warm. Ah, technology, very useful.

It was somewhat of a climax in the movie, showing the two ogres, Shrek and Fiona, who had started to spar. However, this is an alternate reality, and in the original timeline, Shrek and Fiona had been married with three kids, and Shrek had wished it all away for a day without them because he had taken it for granted. Rumpelstiltskin had given him the day for an exchange of one of the days in his past, but had taken the day he was born, resulting in the different reality. Now, in order to go back to his peaceful reality, he had to have true love's kiss, but Fiona didn’t know who he was. In this scene, while they spar, they laugh, and end up falling in love all over again.

The music was what had gotten to both of you. You softly sang along, almost tearing up.

“I know plenty of people with eyes closed. They don’t see you like-“

Kai joined in, “I know, plenty of people with eyes closed. They don’t see you like I do.”

“Darling, I do.”

You grinned at him as the loving moment between the ogres ended, and felt your heart swell in joy.

He huffed, “I’ve only known Shrek and Fiona for five hours, and I would kill for them. Even this scene alone makes me wanna cry.”

“Right?! It’s so sweet how they’re meant for each other. The notion of true love is so-“

“Unrealistic, but-“

“Heart wrenching! Ugh, I wanna cry and laugh and, Jesus, this is my favorite movie in the series.”

Kai had even shed some tears at the end, and you smirked at him through your own tears. You sniffed, “It really do be like that.”

“Yeah, I guess so. Rumpel got what was coming to him, the bastard.”

You laughed, before yawning suddenly. “Mm. Yeah. I’m a little sleepy to be honest.”

“Me too. We should sleep, especially since we didn’t last night.”

You agreed, exhaustion taking over you as you laid on his chest absentmindedly. Kai blushed, his wide eyes looking over your adorable and sleeping form. He closed his eyes with an arm around your midsection. You both fell asleep in the truck bed, snoring your tired selves away.

The sun felt hot on you, and your body buzzed awake as it felt everything at the same time. His hand was around you, you were on his chest, and you could barely focus. You groaned, sitting up and stretching. It felt amazing.

You grabbed your phone and checked the time. It was barely the afternoon now. You nudged Kai awake, “Hey. Wakey-Wakey, eggs and bake-y.”

He grumbled, turning to his side. “Don’t tease me.”

You chuckled, nudging him harder. “Hey, we need to get up.”

“What for?”

You rubbed your hands across your thighs, nervous about what you were going to ask. “Um, there’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you.”

A flash of concern flashed across his face as he sat up and was awake suddenly, even though his face still looked tired, “What’s up?”

“Well, my brother, he’s missing. And I was wondering if you could do a spell?” You looked up at him, worried if he couldn’t.

Kai nodded, “Of course. I think I have a map in the glove compartment, let me just…” 

He climbed out of the trunk, going into the car to get the map. He came back, closing the laptop and placing the map of Virginia flat on the surface of the truck bed, as flat as it could be. He held his hand out expectantly, and you looked at him confused.

“I need your hand for the spell…”

“Oh, yeah.” You gingerly placed your hand in his, and he turned the palm upwards. He was so careful with your hand, it made your heart flutter. He pulled a switchblade out of his pocket, and dug it in a straight line and into your palm. You hissed out of reflex, but barely felt anything.

“Sorry.” He looked confused for a second then murmured to himself, “That didn’t feel as satisfying as it used to…”

“No, it’s fine. It actually didn’t hurt, I kind of just expected it would. I’m so used to stuff like that hurting, and I forgot I’m not really human anymore.”

The blood trickled down onto the map as he chanted, softly folding your palm into a fist. Your phone rang, and you checked to see who it was. Strangely, it was an unknown number, and he didn’t even glance as you jumped out of the truck to answer it. You walked a little ways away, concerned if Kai would be distracted.

“Hello?”

“(Y/N). It’s been a while.”

You huffed, “Damon. I was starting to wonder when you’d call, I thought you’d forgotten all about me.”

“That sounds more like wishful thinking.”

“Mm.”

“You know, a little birdy told me you were missing something.”

You rolled my eyes, “Oh, yeah. Let me guess, it’s something so important, I might have to take it back? Nah. I don’t really have anything worth the trouble. But it was fun talking to you, Damon-”

“I guess I’ll tell Jake-y he’ll have to wait.”

You grit your teeth, switching your phone to the other hand. “Excuse me?”

“Baby brother came to see you at school. But you weren’t there. What a shame.”

“What did you do?”

“Me? I didn’t do anything.” You could feel your stomach twist, “Bonnie, on the other hand, I can’t really account for. Goodness knows what she’s done. I mean, she got your phone number from him, I wonder what else she got. Maybe a little blood on her shoes...”

“I need proof. I need to know he’s okay.”

A small rustle could be heard from the other side of the phone, and you gasped as you heard his voice croak. 

“(Y/N)?”

Your eyes prickled with tears, “Jake? Oh my god, are you okay? What did they do to you?”

“I’m fine. What about you? You weren’t at school-“

A grunt was heard and you felt a growl at the back of your throat, “Don’t you dare touch him-“

“You want your baby bro back? Give us Kai.”

“No chance in hell.”

“Tonight. Our place. See you there.”

The line disconnected. You cursed out loud, feeling enraged. You turned to see Kai approaching you, worry written all over him.

“I found Jake.”

You nodded, “Me too.”

“Was that-“

“Damon.” You sighed, shaking your head in frustration. You felt like you could kill somebody, your whole body was buzzing with rage. “I can’t believe they would go as far as to… this is low, even for him.”

He coughed heartily, and you looked at him with concern. “Kai, are you okay?”

“Just a little cold.” He shrugged, “I’ll be okay.”

You felt more than enough worry, but shrugged it off. Jake was important, and Kai would be okay. You nodded, “So what’s the plan? I mean, Damon is strong, and Bonnie isn’t that much stronger than you, but she is crafty. Elena could probably help, but she would never hurt Damon. Stefan and Caroline are most likely out of the picture with her mom in the hospital…”

Kai placed his hands on your shoulders, stopping you in the middle of your anxious ranting. “I’ll pack up the stuff. You call Elena, okay?”

You nodded, pulling out your phone and dialing her. The phone rang for a second before she picked up, some chatter and noise in the background. “Hello?”

“Elena, hey. Um, you can talk, right?”

“Kind of, not really. I’m at a wake right now-“

“Wait, what? Who… what happened?”

“Oh, you didn’t know. Caroline’s mom, she died last night.”

You gasped, feeling grief shake you. You’d met her a couple times, and she seemed like the nicest mom anyone could have. Caroline didn’t deserve this. “Is Caroline okay?”

“As good as she can be. How about you? Why did you-“

You thought for a second, wondering if you should tell her. Then decided that she should still know. “Is Damon there?”

“Damon? Not yet, but he should be on his way.”

“Listen, get to where no one can hear.”

You heard shuffling, before an ‘ok’ from Elena, and you continued. “My brother Jake, he’s fifteen. Damon and Bonnie have him in the Salvatore house. I’m gonna sneak in with Kai and-“

“Wait, what?! Damon, he wouldn’t do that-“

“Well, he did. He just called me, like, ten minutes ago. He said that if I ever want to see him again, I need to go get him tonight. And how they want Kai in return. And how Bonnie was-“

“The funeral’s going to start soon. You try to get your brother, and I’ll make sure they stay here and occupied. If you need any help, let me know. Good luck.”

The line clicked, and you looked to see Kai leaning against the car. His face looked way more pale, and you placed a hand on his shoulder. “Are you okay to drive? Maybe we should just-“

“It’s your brother. We’re going.” He coldly brushed me off, and sat in the drivers seat with a slam of the door.

You double checked the trunk, before sitting beside him in the passenger seat. “Kai-“

“I’m sure. Let’s just go.”

The car started, and we took off on the road towards Mystic Falls. You sighed, feeling anxious about the whole situation. It was thirty minutes into the drive when the car suddenly swerved, and you looked at him in shock. Kai was passed out onto the steering wheel, and you practically sat in his unconscious lap to take control of the car and pull over. You panted, getting out of the car and carrying him into the passenger seat. You went into the driver’s seat, laying his head down on your lap. You sighed, feeling his forehead with your hand. His temperature was really high, and you drummed your thumb against the wheel in thought. He murmured a couple curse words as he stirred and laid on his side.

You did a complete U-Turn on the road, this time driving away from Mystic Falls, away from Jake for the time being, and driving towards Whitmore.

* * * * * * *

Hey guys- it’s a little shorter but I think it’s okay! For all you dedicated readers, thanks a lot for being here! And I ask, if anyone has Wattpad, maybe you can read my new story and see what you think of it? I have to write way more, and I was wondering if you guys can critique it? New deal: for every comment and like and read from ao3 that goes to Wattpad- I’ll update a new chapter! The name of the story is “My Secret Mate”, by Weirdo-writer5683!

Comment and kudos so I can know what you think?


	7. Chapter Seven: The Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You softly tucked him back in his pants, zipping him up, and buckling his belt. You smiled at his dazed expression as you stood, feeling smug, “Did you like it, daddy?”
> 
> He chuckled with a nod, his hand caressing your cheek in adoration. “I loved it, (Y/N).”
> 
> The sound of your name was lovely as always. You bit your lip with a smile as he leaned in to give you a kiss. His hands gently pressed you against him, his right still cradling your cheek as the other grasped the small of your back as he gave you a soft and sweet kiss. Not lustful, not sensual, but a sweet and loving kiss. 
> 
> * * * * * *
> 
> You and Kai negotiate for Jo’s powers, and try to get Jake back.

You put the car into park as you pulled up to the college. You sighed as you looked down at Kai in your lap, his face appearing to be in discomfort. You pressed the palm of your hand against his cheek, caressing it with your thumb. He hazily opened his eyes, and pressed his hand against yours, and smiled tiredly.

“I missed this.” He slightly pouted at you and a part of you on the inside melted. 

“Missed what?” You looked at him confused with a smile playing on your lips. 

“Touch.” His voice was barely above a whisper as he spoke, and his eyes suddenly darkened, as if remembering something else. You felt a pang in your chest, and let out a breath of disbelief. You forgot about his childhood without affection and your breath hitched.

“You can touch me whenever you like, Kai.” His dark expression smirked and you cursed under your breath. “I meant, if you ever want a hug, a caress… all you need to do is go for it, okay?”

His face looked relieved as he sighed against your caresses. You didn’t want to leave this, but you had no choice, he was too warm. You gently pushed him to sit up, and he groaned in protest but did as told nevertheless.

He coughed, roughly, and you gasped as you caressed his back in comfort.

“Kai-“

“I think I’m dying.” You froze as he spoke, but shook your head. 

“It’s just a cold, Kai.”

“This isn’t some human cold. I’m dying, magically.” You were about to protest before he turned, and you saw his bloody hand from the cough, his pale face with red around his eyelids.

“Maybe Jo can help…” You looked out the windshield, towards the college campus. Kai nodded.

“Yeah, but not with medicine.”

“What do you mean?” You rubbed his back again, wanting to be supportive.

“I need her magic.” He sighed, as if he was annoyed at the idea. “Luke wasn’t my twin, so it wasn’t sufficient for me.”

You nodded, somewhat understanding. The merge was between twins, not mere siblings. You took a deep breath, “So what do we need to do?”

“We need to tell Jo, and convince her to give me her magic.”

You nodded again, and got out of the car and went to the other side to help him out. He swatted you away as he exited, “I’m fine.”

He looked cute in his attire. On the way, he made you stop so he can change which was somewhat annoying considering you couldn’t stop worrying about him, but you definitely appreciated the way he looked.

He smirked, “Like what you see?”

You smiled, “Always. Now come on, old man.”

“Did you just call me old?”

“You are kind of forty, aren’t you?”

He scowled and you laughed as you made your way to Jo’s apartment on foot. You approached the door to her apartment, and you stopped as you saw Kai a couple feet behind you, hesitant.

“Are you okay?”

“She’s not gonna want to see me…”

You walked up to him, grasping his shoulder softly and giving him an encouraging smile. “Hey, it’ll be alright. I’ll be here to help, okay?”

His hand traveled up to your cheek, rubbing his thumb back and forth with a hint of a smile in his eyes. You felt a little confused, but tried not to think too much of it since he had lacked affection his whole life and you promised he could touch you whenever. Though you gasped when his other hand grasped the small of your back as he pushed you against him, hugging you and taking in a deep breath. You hugged him back, trying not to focus on the way yours and his heart beat rapidly as your cheeks heated up.

He pulled away with a dreamy sigh, and grinned down at you. He still looked sick, and your worry crept back into your mind. “Thanks, I needed that.”

“No problem.” You nodded, still annoyed at the way your cheeks were undoubtedly red right now. 

“Well, here goes nothing.” Kai looked ahead, and sighed again before ringing the doorbell to Jo’s apartment. You went to stand beside him, and rubbed his shoulder in comfort absentmindedly.

Professor Saltzman opened the door, a little to your surprise since you had forgotten him and Jo were a thing, and he frowned at the sight of you two.

“Hey-“ Alaric went to close the door before Kai stopped him, “Wait, wait, wait, wait.”

Begrudgingly, Alaric opened the door. He glanced at you, somewhat confused and annoyed. Of course he wouldn’t like Kai, no one but you did really.

“Look. I know you hate me, but I really… really need to see my sister.”

You could hear her shuffle inside the apartment, and you looked at Alaric pleadingly.

He frowned again, “I think she’ll pass.”

He went to shut it again before Jo came closer, and he left it open for her to be able to see.

She raised an eyebrow, “What are you doing here?”

Kai sighed, “I called to tell you I was sick on the way over here, and you- you hung up on me.”

She held her chin up higher, “Because I have food poisoning. Did the sound of me vomiting on the other end of the line not clue you in?”

You stayed silent, observing the whole situation with Alaric. 

Kai leaned on the doorway, “Look. There’s an issue I’ve been worried about since the merge because we didn’t really do it right. You know, the whole ‘You’re not my twin,’ ‘Hey. That’s okay. Close enough’ plan? It worked, which is, you know, cool.” He looked up at Ric, “Hey, I’m even a little bit nice now in case you were wondering.”

He didn’t look impressed, and you slightly smiled at Kai’s adorable antics.

“But I’ve been waiting for the other shoe to drop. And, well, I think it’s dropped because I’m-“

He cut off, and you panicked as he slightly gasped, “Where’s the bathroom?”

He bent over, suddenly vomiting up blood. You slightly bent over as well, rubbing his back soothingly as well as the back of his head.

“Oh, God! Ric!”

“Here.” Alaric immediately put the vase in front of him, and he finished puking up into it. You looked up with a desperate gaze towards Jo.

“You have to help him.”

Kai looked up with a nod, “I don’t think you have food poisoning, either. I was supposed to merge my magic with you. But I got Luke’s instead.” He groaned, standing up to full height again, “Now I’m defective, and I think that’s why you’re sick. I kind of feel like I’m dying actually.”

You bit your lip, suddenly stepping closer to him subconsciously. The thought of him gone was unbearable.

“And if I die, so do you, dad, Liv, and the rest of our dumb coven.” You wondered why Liv and Bonnie would be so desperate to kill him when a bunch of others, including Liv, would die as well. Including Jo, and she didn’t deserve this… “So could you please fix me, like, now?”

Jo sighed, “We need to go to my office in the hospital. Let me get changed, and Ric and I will meet you there.”

Kai looked to you with a small smile as Ric closed the door, almost as if reassuring you everything would be alright. Weren’t you supposed to be the one doing that?

You rubbed his cheek and pressed the back of your hand to his forehead, “You’re still really warm…”

He closed his eyes as his smile widened, “Yeah…”

You hesitantly pulled away and rubbed his shoulder instead, “Come on, we should go to the hospital.”

He nodded, his eyes tired. 

You drove both of you to the hospital easily, and you waited in front of her office. His hands wrapped themselves around your waist, and you blushed as he dug his face into the crook of your neck. He hummed in delight, pressing you firmly against him. You closed your eyes, enjoying the way he was suddenly being so touchy again. Apparently giving him the green light was all he needed. You should’ve said so earlier…

Jo cleared her throat, and your eyes widened in surprise as you attempted to pull away from Kai. He only held on tighter, and you scoffed as Alaric’s eyes narrowed in annoyance.

“Kai, Jo’s here.”

He looked up, and merely smiled but didn’t let go. Was he really that sick, or happy to be in literal touch with you?

Jo rolled her eyes as she opened her office, and held the door open for you as both you and Kai walked in together, his hands still gently grasping your waist. He hesitantly let go, sitting on the medical bay. You gave him a small smile as Jo started poking and prodding at his body.

Jo sighed, “Any joint pain?

Kai nodded, “Mm-hmm.”

“Headaches?”

“Yup.”

She gave him a deadpanned stare, “Are you pregnant?”

You shrugged, “Maybe.”

Kai looked you up and down with a smirk as both Jo and Alaric groaned before slightly rolling his eyes, “Stop making jokes. I feel like I’m being scrunched from inside out.” He paused, looking around the room as Jo kept observing him, and shone a small light in his eyes. “This is kinda private. Does your baby-boo need to be here?”

Jo raised an eyebrow, “Does yours?”

He glared at her as you awkwardly scratched your eyebrow while looking away with a low whistle, and Alaric chuckled dryly before speaking, “I’m not leaving her alone with you, so deal with it.”

Jo sighed, “Okay. Your vitals are fine, your temperature is normal. I’ll wait on pathology, but there is nothing medically wrong with you.”

Kai scoffed, “Yeah, duh, because I’m magically diseased.” His eyes scrunched in concentration and skepticism, “You haven’t puked in at least-“

He suddenly heaved, and you speedily handed a trash can to Jo as she exclaimed in surprise. He grabbed ahold of her as he vomited, subconsciously siphoning her. Jo gasped, starting to feel the effects of his siphon magic.

“Hey, hey!” Alaric went into action, pulling her away and gripping Kai’s arm to get him off of her. 

“Yeah, sorry about that.” Kai sighed and you went to his side, rubbing his back to sooth him. “That was an accident, but I- wow! I legitimately feel better.” He slightly laughed and you smiled, happy to see him feeling better. He looked up, suddenly determined, “You need to give me your magic.”

Jo huffed, “What?”

“This faux merge is clearly failing because I was supposed to get your magic, right?” He stood, and you watched the whole spectacle with apprehension. You knew Jo and Alaric loathed Kai, and you couldn’t tell where exactly this was going. He stepped towards Jo and Alaric stepped in front of her warily, “Just- I don’t know- put it in a teddy bear or a bedpan and gimme.”

He reached out his hand and you smiled at his antics. Your smile dropped as Alaric gripped his hand with a glare, “Listen. I could just as easily break seven little bones with one good squeeze, okay?”

You easily gripped Ric’s wrist with speed, “I believe that’s my line.” He huffed as you turned it slightly, and shoved him away from both you and Kai as he winced with a grunt afterwards. Jo grasped his wrist, glaring up at you after making sure it was okay.

Kai chuckled with a smug expression as you raised your chin, feeling a little smug and prideful with yourself. Powerful, even.

The siphoning witch waved his hands around as he spoke with a grin, “Alright, let’s all calm down. I can see you’re skeptical, Ric. Can I call you Ric? Hey, buddy, but here’s the thing you need to know is that Jo only survives if I do, okay?” Alaric frowned, “ And if that’s not enough for you, the power that binds the prison worlds comes from the leader of the Gemini coven. If I die, the worlds collapse, alright?” Alaric narrowed his eyes, and Kai cocked his head. You relayed the information in your head, wondering how Bonnie or Liv could possibly want to kill him when it would hurt both Jo and Alaric. “I see vacancy. Would you like me to start over with single syllables?”

Alaric scowled, “Did you say prison worlds, as in more than one?”

Kai smirked sitting back down, you felt immensely attracted to the way he stared up at Ric in a smug way, and for some reason it made you a little frustrated sexually.

“Has no one ever mentioned that?” A grin showed up on his face, and Jo sighed before tugging on Ric’s arm.

“We need to go talk.”

The door closed behind them, and you could hear them walk away until you couldn’t hear them anymore. You looked to Kai, seeing his tired expression, and enveloped him in a hug. Feeling him close was easing your nerves, all this mention of him dying and such stressed you out. Not to mention you were horny…

He moaned in appreciation, and you suddenly noticed that with him sitting down, his face was against your chest. You pulled away, wide-eyed and blushing insanely. He looked up with a smirk, his eyes darkening immensely. You thought back to the last time you guys were sexually active, and it felt so long ago though it was merely four to five days ago. You suddenly thought of the way he was in between your legs, and looked away bashfully. His hands travelled lower to squeeze your ass and your breath hitched in arousal as he pressed you against him so you straddled him.

You raised an eyebrow at him, amused, “What happened to being just friends?”

“I actually looked up a little something while I was changing and I read up on the strangest thing…” His lips pressed against your collarbone, allowing you to sigh in content.

“Is that so?”

“Mm. It’s called ‘friends with benefits’.” You smiled at his smirk, knowing all too well what he meant although he was somewhat learning the term for the first time. You were sure they had it in his day too, probably a different term though. 

“So what do you think?” He murmured against your skin before kissing your neck, and you bit your lip before letting out a small laugh.

“Sounds like fun.” As soon as the sentence was out of your mouth, he enveloped your mouth in a deep kiss. You moaned into the kiss and reciprocated it greedily, missing the feeling. Not to mention the dream two nights ago teased you to no end. You pulled away, slightly breathless, “I’ve been thinking of this since that night we shared that dream.”

He tugged on your shirt, and you helped him while raising your arms and he threw it to the floor with a small laugh. “I’ve been thinking of this the minute we finished up in your dorm.” You blushed at that, and he sighed in adoration as he ran his hand down your chest. “I was so annoyed when you were flirting with that motel clerk… A part of me wanted to throw you on the bed, and dominate you.” His hand unbuttoned your jeans, and you hissed in pleasure as his hand slipped underneath your panties. His fingers touched your wetness, and gently rubbed against your lips in a teasing way. “Show you who you belonged to… I even had to have a cold shower to calm myself down, but it didn’t really work.” Your hands clenched around his shoulders, your legs going weak, and you gasped as his finger started to penetrate inside your hole. A fire spread inside of you, giving you an all too familiar but intense pleasure. “I had to make myself cum in the shower because I couldn’t stop thinking about you with your legs around my head.”

You whimpered out as he went in and out of your pussy, and he stuck another finger inside as you moaned, “I thought you were mad at me.” You dug your face into his shoulder, and he moved his hand from your hip to grasp your neck, making you look down at him.

“I could never be mad at you,” His face turned deadly serious, his gaze concentrated and his mouth open in want as you made the same expression, except you were more dazed as his fingers went in and out of you in the best way. “And don’t you dare hide your face from me.” His grasp on your neck turned a little tight, and you liked the way it felt. It felt so dominating, so powerful, and the way his cold rings felt against your skin was like coming home. “I wanna see your face when you cum for me.”

He added in another finger, making you close your eyes as you opened your mouth in both a gasp and the feeling of ecstasy. “Kai-“

“Did you forget so easily?” His fingers curled inside you and his hand stopped moving, making you clench your muscles in both inexplicable pleasure and frustration. He intensely gazed up at you, his mouth almost in a scowl of concentration as he agonizingly and slowly used the palm of his hand to rub against your clit. “Say it, princess. Say my actual name, or you don’t get your prize.”

You covered your mouth not wanting others in the hospital to hear you, feeling everything intensely amplify as you got closer to the edge. His hand tightened more around your neck, and he raised an eyebrow in annoyance. You complied, moaning loudly when you removed your hand, “Daddy, please. Please make me cum.”

Kai smirked, going in and out of your tight virgin pussy at an impossibly fast speed. You bit your tongue, hearing a set of footsteps as you felt your orgasm start to overcome your body. You were practically shaking. 

The footsteps faded, and you let yourself go. Your head was thrown back in pleasure, his hand around your neck not gripping it anymore but merely caressing it as you rode out the overwhelming sensations on his fingers.

You sighed as your body went a little limp, panting as you rested your forehead against his. He slowly withdrew his hand from your jeans, and licked one of his fingers with a groan. You suddenly had an idea, softly taking his hand away from his mouth, and stuck his middle finger in your mouth. You hummed, looking at him under your lashes, and even though you didn’t think it was possible; his eyes turned the darkest shade of blue you’d ever seen. You finished licking your juices from his fingers, and innocently licked your lips in a smug way. His lips turned into a snarl as he stood, making you stand as well.

Kai backed you into the wall, gripping your wrists and moving them above your hand while taking your lips into a bruising kiss. You kissed him back with the same intensity, and he pulled away as he ripped down your bra below your breasts. He bent down, taking your nipple into his mouth while massaging the other. You moaned, loving the way he was loving your body.

But you wanted to love him too. You wanted to show him the way he made you feel all the time.

You made him stand up again, grasping his jaw with an authoritative gaze. He looked down, waiting expectantly and for your command. You slowly switched places, pressing him against the wall. He raised an eyebrow as you kneeled in front of him, and a blush spread across his face as you slowly unbuckled his belt and unzipped his jeans.

You took out his cock for the first time, admiring its length and girth, and it’s pink tint. You looked up, asking for Kai’s go-to. He slowly nodded, using the back of his hand to cover his mouth as you slowly licked up his length. You wondered if Kai was a virgin… he certainly didn’t act like it, but then again you were a virgin too so you weren’t exactly an expert. He just made you feel good. You kissed the tip, swirling your tongue before speaking, “Are you a virgin too, daddy?”

He swallowed, his lightly tanned face more of a pink, and he nodded again before letting out a long groan when you started to engulf your mouth with his cock. It was satisfying to see the way he was reacting to you and what you did. You were the one making him feel this way, so good and pleasurable and it made you wet again.

He thrusted a little in your mouth, and you slightly gagged. He bit his lip, “Sorry.”

“Don’t be.” You pulled off of him, lowering his pants as you licked your lips when seeing the other half of his genitals: his balls. You massaged them softly, tenderly licked them and then licked from the base back up to the top of Kai’s pre-cum slicked cock. He shuddered, still holding his hand against his mouth, and no doubt biting his tongue. But you didn’t want that, you wanted him to groan and moan for you. You opened your mouth and went halfway down his cock, then completely off. You saw him looking at you, watching your every move, and you smiled up at him, “Moan for me. Please.”

Without a second for him to respond, you went back down on his cock a little more than halfway. He hissed as he removed his hand from his face and gripped your hair instead, moaning loudly at the way you gave him a blowjob. You resisted the urge to gag as you breathed through your nose, slowly working your way to completely deep-throat him. After thirty seconds of going up and down his cock, you were able to bury his cock into the hilt. You hummed with your success, and Kai used his hand that gripped your hair to slowly pull your mouth off and back into his cock, thrusting into your mouth at a slow pace. He groaned, “Just like that princess. So perfect…”

You basically creamed your pants at the sound of his husky and arousing voice. He was so amazing, and you loved the way he loved what you were doing. He started to go faster, undoubtedly frustrated from the slow pace. But you didn’t mind, not even as the balls slapped against your chin.

You rubbed your tongue on his length as he went in and out at a fast pace, closing your eyes as you focused on humming to make the experience even more pleasurable for him. His rhythms stuttered a little, and you knew he had to be close. You held onto his thighs as you provided suction to the best of your abilities, and he grunted as you felt the cum start to spurt out of the tip of his cock and into your throat. “Yes, princess, yes. You’re so good for daddy, so good.”

You greedily swallowed, not stopping when some dribbled down your chin. 

With a satisfied and deep sigh, he slowly withdrew from your mouth. You gasped in a deep breath of air, barely even remembering how much you still needed to breathe when you were caught up in the moment. You licked your lips, using your fingers to get the cum that happened to fall. 

Kai looked at you breathlessly as you started to fix yourself up, wiping your chin and fixing your bra. You were a sight for sore eyes, and he couldn’t believe how much he held affection for you. He wanted to hold you, gift you things you adored, and be there when you needed a shoulder. He… he was in love with you. So in love. Could he ever admit it? So much for friends with benefits...

You softly tucked him back in his pants, zipping him up, and buckling his belt. You smiled at his dazed expression as you stood, feeling smug, “Did you like it, daddy?”

He chuckled with a nod, his hand caressing your cheek in adoration. “I loved it, (Y/N).”

The sound of your name out of his lips was lovely as always. You bit your lip with a smile as he leaned in to give you a kiss. His hands gently pressed you against him, his right still cradling your cheek as the other grasped the small of your back as he gave you a soft and sweet kiss. Not lustful, not sensual, but a sweet and loving kiss. 

Kai pulled away, his blue eyes practically sparkling in delight. You hesitantly stepped away to get your shirt off the ground and slip it on, combing your hand through your hair to fix the mess it was. You laughed as he surprisingly picked you up from behind, and playfully slapped his arms. “Hey!”

“What?” He spun you around with a chuckle, putting you down abruptly. You looked over with a confused expression, knowing what set him in the happy mood but not really having met this side to him yet. He smiled wide as his arms wrapped around your waist, and you giggled when he started to pepper your face in kisses.

The door opened, but that didn’t stop Kai as he randomly licked your cheek which made you yelp in surprise. “Ah! Kai! Ew-“

He looked up nonchalantly, “Finally. Was about to use that bedpan for more practical reasons-“

Jo huffed before chanting loudly and holding her hands out, “Modus.”

You turned, your face changing in a hiss as you started to move towards Jo when a wooden arrow hit your throat. It didn’t penetrate all the way through, but it was enough to bring you to your knees as the searing pain brought you to tears. You choked, feeling blood in your throat as you looked up to see Alaric smugly looking on with a crossbow in his hands.

Jo waved her hand to Kai, spurring a deadly headache. He groaned loud, and you wanted to help but you could barely even move as you struggled with the arrow halfway in your throat.

“I talked to dad. Guess who’s not sick?” She turned, clenching her hands. She turned back with a glare towards him, “Him, Liv, and I’m feeling pretty good right now too which leads me to believe that I’m not gonna die anytime soon. So what’s your game?!” She was shouting now, and you were on your fours, still writhing in pain as you gargled blood. “Tell me!”

Kai held his forehead, slightly sitting up, “I don’t have a game!” He saw you, his eyes widening in panic as he looked up to Jo and Ric and held his hand out. “God!”

They immediately winced, holding their foreheads in pain as they fell to their knees. Ric’s crossbow clattered to the floor, and he grunted in pain as Jo whimpered. Kai crawled over to you panting, and helping you remove the arrow from your throat. You gasped as you healed, sighing in relief as the pain finally subsided. He looked over to Jo with an annoyed stare, “As much as my suffering might bring you pleasure, or whatever, this is not the way to handle the situation.”

Ric sighed as Kai lifted the spell, and Jo slowly stood with narrowed eyes. “Is this all just a ploy for you to get more magic?”

He chuckled sarcastically, “It’s a ploy for us all to stay alive, actually. Alright, I’m sorry if that seems selfish.”

She huffed, “I don’t believe you! Because you’re a liar- and you’re the worst kind of liar because your lies sound so much like the truth it’s impossible for me to tell the difference.”

You sat up, silently observing the whole situation. Ric glanced at you as he did the same.

Kai clenched his fists, “You’re right. I am a liar, alright? I’m the black sheep.” Your breath hitched as he continued, his emotions showing very clearly. “You know, the defective twin? That nobody wanted.” His words slightly trailed off before he continued, “It must feel real nice for you to stand her judging me... surrounded by all the things you got out of life while I spent eighteen years in isolation as the family reject!”

You bit your lip, feeling the swirl of emotions, mostly empathy.

“And let me tell you- every inch of me wants to kill you for that.”

Alaric tensed, slowly reaching for his crossbow. You noticed, looking to him pleadingly, pleading for him to wait. He took the crossbow, not aiming it, and slowly stood.

“Every part!” Kai yelled, and Jo took a step back in fear. He took a breath, his voice slightly hoarse. “But I can’t, because the only way that I can survive is if you help me.” Jo’s eyes seemed to tear up, and Kai glanced at you before looking back at her. “And I’d like to live, frankly.” He swallowed, “Because I didn’t get to do a lot of that before everybody decided that I wasn’t worth it.”

“I’ll give it to you.” Jo’s eyes hardened, “But under one condition: You take it, and you get out of my life. I never want you anywhere near me ever again-“

“Fine-“

“I’m not finished.”

Kai scoffed, “Shocker.” You slowly stood, still waiting in anticipation.

“If you break your promise, I’ll kill you. I’ll take myself, and our entire coven down with you because I don’t want to live another minute being afraid of my own brother. You got it?”

Kai’s stare hardened, “Got it.” A moment of tension slowly passed before he spoke again, “So let’s get started.”

“Not here.” Jo placed down her stethoscope and lab coat on her desk, “Back at my place. I’ll meet you there.”

She turned, walking out of the office with Alaric. You could hear her footsteps clack until they faded beyond your hearing. You rubbed your hand on his back, trying to soothe him to some extent. He sighed, “Well, that was melodramatic.”

You rubbed your neck with a nod, and he suddenly seemed to remember about your healed wound as he turned to you, “Are you okay?” His hand travelled to your neck, gently rubbing where the wound was and not even minding the blood that remained. You nodded, your neck still a little sore, and held his hand that caressed you in yours.

“Yeah. Are you?” 

He shrugged, his bloody hand now traveling out of your grasp and up to your cheek, grazing your bottom lip with his thumb. A lazy smile suddenly enveloped his face, “I mean, I did just get my first amazing blowjob.”

You tried to wipe the bloody away, flustered and ended up covering your face with a small shake of your head, “Oh no.”

He laughed, “Why are you embarrassed?”

You smiled as he removed your hands from your face, “I’m a different person when I’m horny.”

“Eh.” He shrugged again, leaning his forehead against yours, “All the same to me, though I’ll admit you are an even more tempting… seductress when you’re in the mood.”

You scoffed, laughing at his statement. You’ll admit you knew you were attractive, but a seductress? He made you sound like a black widow.

“I’m serious.”

“Tempting seductress? That’s what you’re going with?” You raised an eyebrow, amused.

He shook his head with an eye roll before leaning in and giving you a peck. “Come on. Let’s go back.”

It was barely ten minutes later when you stood outside of Jo’s door with Kai, waiting patiently while absentmindedly trailing patterns on his back. You spelt out short words, and he didn’t seem to understand what you were saying. Very slowly, hoping he’d understand, you spelt the letters one by one. I. L. O. V. E. Y. O. U.

He slightly tensed, and you smiled to yourself. You continued: I. M. I. N. L. U. V. W. I. T. H. U.

Kai whipped around to look back at you with an indescribable and completely unreadable expression as soon as you finished spelling your sentence out. You shrugged, looking away as you pulled your hand away from his back. He just continued staring at you, and you tried very hard not to look back. Finally, he simply and very softly grasped your hand before looking away.

The door opened, and you both walked in as Alaric held the door open for you. He barely even glanced at you, and you slightly rolled your eyes. You scratched the back of your head before turning to him, “Do you have a restroom I can use? I’m kind of covered in… yeah.”

He nodded, pointing in the direction of a closed room. You passed Jo in the living room, going into the restroom and closing the door behind you. You slightly cringed at the sight of your messy appearance, and turned on the sink. You ran a little bit of water through your hair, grooming it and then used the water to properly get rid of all the blood. You subconsciously pressed your finger against your lip, thinking of earlier with a yearning. Kai was so… 

Lovely. You went out of the restroom to see a huge light on both Jo and Kai as she chanted. Your eyes widened, amazed at what was happening in front of you.

The light died, Kai sighed in content as he suddenly looked a lot healthier and not as pale. You grinned, happy to see him looking better. 

Jo sighed, “It’s done.”

Kai smiled, “Thank you.” His eyes scrutinized her for a second before coyly saying, “And congratulations.”

You felt confused, but when he leaned in and whispered in her ear, your eyes widened and immediately glanced to Alaric. Huh. Get it, teach.

You walked over and stood by Kai after he pulled away from Jo’s stunned expression. You grinned at her and she slightly scoffed in disbelief, “Congrats.” His fingers framed her face, slightly holding onto her cheeks with a smirk, “Have a good life, sissy.”

He pulled away, embracing you to his side as you both walked out of Jo’s apartment. You laughed as the door closed behind you, “How do you feel about being an uncle?”

He hummed with a shrug, “It’s kind of whatever, but also a little concerning.”

You stopped with an eyebrow raise, “What do you mean?”

Kai shook his head before looking at you, slight sadness in his eyes, “They’re most likely gonna be twins.”

You thought for a second before your eyes widened, “They’ll have to merge.”

“Yeah.” He frowned, walking down the stairs and out of the apartment in silence. Neither of you knew what to say, thinking of the sadness that is the Gemini Coven’s curse. He suddenly pepped up, pulling you close by the hips, “So you ready to go get your brother?”

You nodded with a smile, trying to be positive about the whole situation. You both strolled to the car, Kai being touchy as always, and he opened the passenger door for you with a smirk, “After you, princess.”

You laughed as you sat, “Why thank you.”

He got in the driver’s seat, turning on the car and pulling out of the lot. As you drove towards Mystic Falls, you looked to him to speak.

“So what’s the game plan?”

“Well…” He subconsciously placed a hand on your thigh, and you squealed on the inside. “I’ll sneak in first-“

“No.” He looked at you incredulously, and you gave him a firm stare. “I’m not letting you go in alone.”

“It’s me that they want-“

“And it’s my brother that they have.” His jaw clenched in frustration, and you sighed. “If something goes wrong, I don’t want to lose you too.”

He raised an eyebrow, seemingly calming down, “You’re not gonna lose anybody, I promise.”

You lightly scoffed, “That’s what they always say.”

Kai shrugged, “Maybe. But this time it’s true, okay?”

You looked out the window, thinking about how the evening would go with anxiety. You arrived a couple yards away from the Salvatore house, and you looked to Kai as he looked at you as well.

“Ready?” You nodded. He turned to chant when you turned his jaw, leaning in and divulging in a deep kiss. You didn’t know how this was gonna go, and you needed everything you could get, because the thought of him… or Jake… it made a pit weigh in your stomach. He kissed you back greedily, and he pulled away with a low groan, looking at you as if you were the world. “After this… I want to take you far away.”

You smiled, “Kai, I know I said it already but I just want you to know…” You swallowed, looking down in nervousness. But it was now or… “I love you. I’m in love with you. And we can be friends, friends with benefits, whatever you want and I honestly don’t mind. It can sound desperate but… being with you is the only thing in my life that feels completely right. Being with you is… I can’t not do it, you know-“

He kissed you again softly before pulling away and resting his forehead against yours. “Trust me, I know.”

Words weren’t his forte, you knew this. And even though he said it without saying it, you wished you would hear it directly. Maybe after this.

He turned away after giving you a longing look, and chanted a single word, “Invisique.” You waited a second and he smirked at you, a malicious and eager spark in his eye. “Let’s go.”

You sped the two of you in front of the house as soon as you both got out of the car, and he nodded in approval. It was night now, and the feeling of the cold somehow made the pit in your stomach worsen. He knocked on the door, and Damon answered with a raised eyebrow. With a chuckle, he pressed his hand against Damon’s forehead, allowing him to groan and curse as his head ached and caused him to pass out. You followed Kai into the house, hearing for your brother, stopping in the parlor when Bonnie walked in from the kitchen.

“Damon?” She walked into the hallway towards the door, in a black dress. She must’ve gone to the funeral, you thought. You heard a slight grunt, and immediately noticed he was in the dungeon cell. You led Kai over to the secret door, opening as you heard Bonnie’s panicked voice call out for Damon again, no doubt seeing him passed out.

You ran down the stairs, hearing Jake’s voice closer, and opened the dungeon easily. “Jacob!”

You went to walk in when something stopped you. It was like a barrier that stopped you. He didn’t look hurt at all, just sat against the rocky terrain and seemingly bored. You looked to Kai, “It’s blocked somehow.”

Kai sucked in his teeth in frustration, “Bonnie must’ve spelled it. We’ll need to subdue her or-“

“Or we can’t get to Jake.”

“But we can make her think we already did.” You looked at him confused before he held his hand out, focusing, and Jake’s gaze wandered, his eyes widening when he finally saw you.

He got up, “(Y/N)!” He tried to run to you as well, but the barrier seemed to affect him too. He started to panic, “What’s going on?”

“I’ll explain it all once we figure out to get you out-“ Jake’s hand, that was pressed against the barrier, suddenly fell through. You gasped as he fell into you, and looked to Kai in confusion. “What’s going on?”

Kai shrugged, “Beats me. We should go while we can though.”

You nodded, holding Jake’s hand as you followed Kai back upstairs. You three went to the open door, and you noted how Damon was missing but you didn’t mind. You were ready to leave when another invisible barrier covered the door against Kai, and he looked to you in alarm.

“Come out now, Kai! You’ll have to eventually- can’t be invisible forever.” Bonnie smirked down the hallway, looking around for him. 

Kai sighed, “Phasmatos Oculix.” Bonnie raised an eyebrow at us three, and Kai shrugged with a sheepish grin. “Can’t blame me for trying.”

“I can, actually.” She held her hand out, “Modus.” 

Kai gasped as he was thrown against the wall, and you were about to go into action when Damon speedily grabbed Jake by the neck and wagged a finger towards you with a smirk. Damon stood by Bonnie, holding your brother as he gasped for air. 

You grit your teeth, “Stop!”

Bonnie scoffed, “So you’re willing to give up Kai?”

Kai stood with a small grunt as you shook your head, feeling a little conflicted. How could you choose?

Kai went to raise his hand when you gasped in horror, feeling a sharp piercing in your back. It was a stake, pierced halfway in. You could hear the voice of an accent and feel someone gripping your shoulder,

“Sorry to be late to the party, love. Just had a little business to take care of.” Damon smirked at the stranger behind you.

“Just in time, Enzo.”

Kai clenched his fists, “I’ll literally kill every single one of you-“

“Even if you did, you still wouldn’t be fast enough to save them, now would you?” Enzo twisted the stake in your back, making you shriek in pain.

Kai huffed, “Don’t you dare!”

Bonnie looked at him with a smirk, “Admit it, Kai. You lost.”

He suddenly went to raise his hand with a grunt towards Bonnie, but the minute he did: Damon broke Jake’s neck.

You cried out, “Jake!”

Kai took one look at the tears running down your cheek before turning to a smirking Damon with a murderous glare. He was so angry he didn’t even have time to think about Enzo. He stalked towards him and held up his hands, “Modus!”

Damon and Bonnie flew back, and you gasped as the stake was out of your back. You fell to the floor, sobbing. You saw Enzo speed out of the corner of your eye and went to move and prevent it when Bonnie stood and gave you pins and needles. You grunted again, cursing aloud as you fell to your knees. 

Jake, your only brother, dead. At least Kai was-

Kai fell to the floor, knocked out by surprise by a grinning Enzo. You held your hand up to your mouth in disbelief as Bonnie smirked and stopped the pain, feeling as if this was your fault. He turned to you, speeding and throwing you out of the house.

You collided onto the pavement with a hard grunt, getting up to go back inside before the door slammed in front of you. Your breath hitched, feeling grief and anger overwhelm you. It was all too much. You heard Kai scream in pain, and you felt the tears resurface. You couldn’t do anything; not about Jake, not about Kai’s suffering. No doubt he’d escape eventually-

His screaming cut off, and you could feel your heart shatter. What now? 

It was simple. Something inside you egged you on; it’s just a little flip and all of it's gone. You didn’t even try to resist. You closed your eyes, and when you opened them: you didn’t feel anything.

**Author's Note:**

> *Timeline - This takes place in season 6. This chapter starts the night before episode nine.  
> This is lowkey a rewrite of the whole season just so we could be with Kai lmao*


End file.
